Vers un nouvel avenir
by silenceloy
Summary: La découverte par Sinbad du secret bien caché d'Alibaba va entraîner des modifications dans le destin de leur monde. Et le plus heureux ne sera pas celui qu'on croit. Fem!Alibaba, Sinali
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle commence au début des six mois que passe Aladdin et ses amis à Sindoria après la bataille de Magnostadt.**

L'après-midi à Sindoria était bien avancé quand Sharkan mit fin à leur entraînement quotidien pour partir boire et faire la fête, laissant Alibaba seul. Le troisième prince de Balbad, du fait du climat chaud et humide de l'île ajouté à son entraînement à l'escrime, se décida à aller se laver et se dirigea vers l'aile ouverte du palais où se trouvaient des bassins prévus à cet effet.

En longeant le muret qui lui arrivait à la taille et d'où partaient les colonnes soutenant le plafond il crut apercevoir un sentier dans la jungle derrière le palais. En se penchant pour vérifier, le sceau du djinn de son épée s'illumina en réponse à une marque cachée dans le mur, qui se révéla être une porte secrète, ce qui entraîna la chute d'Alibaba qui s'appuyait dessus.

En se relevant, l'ancien troisième prince de Balbad s'aperçut qu'il y avait bien un sentier dissimulé dans la jungle et, la curiosité l'emportant, décida de le suivre. Alors qu'il pensait que ce chemin l'emmènerait vers une autre zone de la jungle, où Masrur et Morgiana s'entraînaient, il se retrouva au pied de la muraille rocheuse naturelle qui entourait l'île, devant un escalier qui y était sculpté. Continuant son exploration, Alibaba l'emprunta, tout comme le sentier cet escalier était dissimulé afin que personne ne le remarque, le prince se demanda pourquoi durant son ascension. En atteignant le palier, il découvrit une grotte aménagée comme des thermes : il y avait dans l'entrée un meuble pour déposer ses affaires, un peu plus loin une cascade intérieure faisait office de douche, son eau avait creusé un bassin pour s'y poster ainsi qu'un canal de l'autre coté de la muraille pour évacuer l'eau, enfin une ouverture montrait un bassin avec une vue sur la mer dont l'eau tiédissait sous l'effet du soleil, il était alimenté par une déviation du cours d'eau de la cascade et était évacué de la même façon, comme un lac suspendu dans les airs. L'endroit semblait abandonné vue la poussière et la sueur de l'ascension s'était rajoutée à celle de l'entraînement, Alibaba vérifia donc que personne ne venait et commença à se dévêtir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus que la cordelette rouge qu'il avait à son cou. Après une dernière vérification, il respira un grand coup et l'enleva.

Comme à chaque fois, la douleur de la transformation lui arracha une plainte : son corps reprenait la forme cachée qui était réellement la sienne, et si les tiraillements dans la poitrine et les hanches, ainsi que quelques picotements dans le visage, étaient douloureux, ceux des organes génitaux reprenant leur place étaient insupportables. En serrant les dents, Alibaba se dirigea vers la cascade.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Sinbad reposa sa plume, son travail de roi était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau qu'il trouva vide, Jafar avait visiblement vidée sa cachette d'alcool, et si celle-là l'était, les autres aussi. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution, et par cette chaleur un bain serait le bienvenu.

En se penchant sur la porte secrète, il vit qu'elle était mal refermée : quelqu'un avait découvert son endroit secret. Avec un sourire il s'engagea à son tour sur le sentier, après tout il n'y avait qu'un seul autre djénné à Sindoria en ce moment. En arrivant dans sa salle de bain naturelle, le souverain entendit une plainte et fronça les sourcils, si quelque chose était arrivé au fils de son défunt mentor il s'en voudrait. Il aperçut les affaires d'Alibaba bien rangées de façon à prendre le moins de place possible et dessus la cordelette rouge que le garçon n'enlevait jamais. Il se dévêtit à son tour, rien de mieux pour créer des liens entre hommes qu'un bain, nus, et au pire il y avait des serviettes, et se dirigea vers la cascade où il l'aperçut : « Alibaba. » appela-t-il, l'adolescent se tourna vers lui et : « _Oh merde !_ » pensa Sinbad.

Tout à sa douleur atténuée par la sensation de l'eau, Alibaba n'avait pas entendu Sinbad entrer et se déshabiller, c'est pourquoi les deux conquérants de donjons restèrent un instant stupéfaits en s'apercevant, avant qu'Alibaba ne tente de s'éloigner tout en cachant sa féminité et ne glisse sur une flaque d'eau, ce qui lui valut d'être réceptionnée par Sinbad et de finir avec leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Un autre silence s'installa, gêné cette fois.

« Alibaba, ça ne change rien pour moi, tu es toujours le héros de Balbad et mon alliée dans la lutte contre Al-Samen. » Finit par lâcher le roi.

Le garçon qui était une fille leva les yeux vers lui : « _Dieu ! Qu'elle est belle !_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Sinbad : si Alibaba était un garçon mignon mais un peu quelconque, la jeune fille qu'elle était vraiment avait le ravissant visage de sa mère dont Sinbad avait aperçut les rokhs convoqués par Aladdin à Balbad, et ses yeux et cheveux hérités de son père ne gâchaient rien, ajouté à ça son caractère...

Alibaba eut un petit sourire un peu triste à la déclaration du roi :

« Sinbad, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, je le vois dans vos yeux, je l'entends dans votre poitrine et... pour être honnête...je le sens contre mon ventre. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux, alors que Sinbad reculait. Effectivement... son érection ne passait pas inaperçue.

« Alibaba, descends dans le bassin s'il te plaît. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cascade. Après une hésitation, elle s'exécuta. Alors que Sinbad, après s'être lavé et avoir repris le contrôle, allait chercher des serviettes, la princesse l'interrompit :

« Laissez, vous n'avez rien que je n'ai déjà vu.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que ma transformation en garçon est totale.

-... Je vois. »

A son tour, il se glissa dans l'eau et rejoignit le bord donnant sur la mer en quelques brasses et s'appuya dessus au coté d'Alibaba. Un nouveau silence et puis :

« Combien de personnes savent ?

-Tout le monde à Balbad mais ça ne change rien, là-bas prince et roi désignent aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, sur les vingt-trois rois de Balbad, neuf étaient des rois féminins. Et maintenant vous.

-Et bien c'est un honneur pour moi de partager ce secret, prince Alibaba. » Répondit Sinbad, faisant sourire la jeune fille :

« Cette transformation ne vient pas de la famille de mon père mais de celle de ma mère. Quand on devient femme, on noue la cordelette autour du cou et on ne l'enlève définitivement que quand on rencontre la personne que l'on aimera, maman m'a dit qu'elle l'avait enlevée à la seconde où elle avait vu mon père.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?... Moi, je ne le connais pas encore. » Dit Alibaba avec un sourire absent.

Sinbad la contempla un instant, songeur :

« Que penses-tu de cette tradition ?

-Pardon ?

-Veux-tu vraiment cacher la vérité en attendant de tomber amoureuse ? Ou veux-tu rompre une tradition que tu portes à toi seule sur tes épaules, comme à Balbad ?

-Je... n'y ai jamais pensé.

-Alibaba, si tu décides de révéler au monde que tu es une fille, je te soutiendrai.

-Il ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit que je préférerais être un garçon ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change rien pour moi. C'est à toi de voir.

-Et si je décidais de tout révéler, comment les autres réagiront-ils, à votre avis ?

-Ils ne diront rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Sinbad ne répondit pas à cette question, à la place il attira Alibaba à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Alors que la jeune fille écarquillait les yeux en rougissant, la réponse du roi se fit entendre :

« Ils ne diront rien car je ferai de toi ma reine. »

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

 **L'idée du titre de prince pour une femme n'est pas de moi mais de Kooliez dans Loose Cannon, celle pour le roi vient du comic Fable, avec le personnage de Winter.**


	2. Chapter 2

« Votre reine ! Mais je croyais que vous vous étiez juré de ne jamais vous lier à une femme pour toujours ?

-Je n'en ai jamais fait le vœux solennel et tu viens de me faire changer d'avis. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vue et je sais que tu te soucie sincèrement de tout le monde : c'est pour ça que je te veux à mes côtés dans le nouveau monde que je vais créer. »

Cette déclaration laissa Alibaba muette : personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel et pendant une seconde elle redevint la petite fille solitaire du palais de Balbad qui s'évadait dans les romans d'aventures et ne désirait rien d'autre qu'épouser Sinbad. Aujourd'hui ce rêve avait une chance de se concrétiser et pourtant :

« Si je dois régner un jour, ce que je ne souhaite pas j'ai fait de Balbad une république, ce sera en tant que fille de mon père et pas en tant que femme de mon époux. Ce n'est pas que votre déclaration ne me fasse pas plaisir mais j'ai besoin de temps.

-Je comprends. J'attendrai que tu prennes ta décision.

-Et vous devez savoir qu'aucun des neuf rois féminins de Balbad ne se sont mariées,elles prenaient des amants et personne ne s'interrogeait sur les pères des princes. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que le roi et le prince se regardaient, puis :

« Ça me va. » Lança Sinbad en attirant à nouveau Alibaba à lui pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, elle répondit en l'enlaçant et en mêlant leurs langues.

Après plusieurs secondes d'éternité ils se séparèrent, haletants, les seins d'Alibaba tendus vers son idole d'enfance, le sexe de Sinbad de nouveau éveillé, leurs regards brûlants vissés l'un à l'autre alors que la lumière du soleil couchant projetait des éclats d'or sur la mer et le bassin. C'est cette lumière, sans doute, et la température de l'eau qui baissait qui les ramenèrent à la réalité et les fit se séparer :

« On va nous attendre. Murmura Alibaba

-Huhum » Acquiesça Sinbad.

Il nagèrent en direction de la salle de bain, laissant l'eau calmer leurs ardeurs, se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Au moment où Alibaba allait rattacher sa cordelette Sinbad leva son visage vers lui, déposa un dernier baiser fugace sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« A bientôt, mon amour. » avant de quitter la pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité pour sa transformation. Un moment plus tard, c'est le garçon que Sinbad connaissait qui sortit, un peu gêné. Avec un sourire Sinbad lui tendit la main dans laquelle le prince déposa la sienne, ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'au palais où ils vérifièrent que personne ne les verrait avant de rentrer et de dissimuler à nouveau la porte secrète. Cela fait, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les huit généraux, Aladdin et Morgiana se trouvaient déjà. Les regards surpris des liges de Sinbad mirent Alibaba mal à l'aise avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fixés sur le roi, la cause de ceux-ci fut expliquée par Jafar :

« Sin, tu n'as pas bu une goutte ?! »

A force de se fréquenter, le bras droit de Sinbad avait appris à détecter quand son roi avait bu – trop souvent- et en quelle quantité – souvent trop- aussi le voir parfaitement sobre après avoir disparu plusieurs heures représentait, pour lui et tout le pays, un quasi-miracle.

Loin de ces considérations, Aladdin et Morgiana s'étaient rapprochés de leur propre roi et ami et lui demandait où il était passé :

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Leur répondit le prince en souriant

-Quelle genre de choses ? Insista Aladdin

-Pour l'instant, c'est un secret. »

Les plats commençant à arriver, la discussion s'arrêta là.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que ses amis dormaient, Alibaba se leva et sortit de leur chambre pour prendre l'air, comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt après sa dernière discussion avec son père à Balbad, se dit-elle, pourtant cette fois tout était calme. La pensée de ce qui s'était passé avec Sinbad lui revint, les mots qu'il lui avait dit sonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles et la firent rougir : amour, reine, alliée... Alliés, ils l'étaient depuis leur première rencontre et que son secret n'y change rien lui faisait plaisir sans la surprendre : Sinbad avait toujours sut garder ses atouts dans sa manche. Cette pensée la fit sursauter, si avec le temps elle avait comprit les manœuvres politiques de Sinbad pour arriver à son but d'unifier le monde, le même que tout le monde en somme, elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer manipulateur, ses discussions avec Kougyoku l'ayant confortée dans cette idée. Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir faire d'elle sa reine, puisqu'elle lui serait plus utile à Balbad, sur le trône de son père ou au conseil républicain ? « _Aladdin_ » pensa-t-elle, mais son ami et elle n'avait aucun mal à se séparer comme leurs séjours respectifs à Magnostadt et à Reim l'avaient prouvé, alors pourquoi... Un autre souvenir de Balbad lui revint, pas du palais mais des quartiers rouges et des clients de sa mère, à ce qu'on disait, chacun d'eux avait au moins une fois demandée Anise en mariage, certains soudoyaient même la complicité d'Alibaba, le tout en vain car Anise refusait systématiquement en douceur sans froisser quiconque. Ces souvenirs lointains ajoutés aux réactions de Sinbad vis à vis d'elle. Le prince de Balbad arriva à la conclusion qui s'imposait : c'était pour le sexe ! Quoique... ces hommes n'auraient eu aucune raison d'épouser une prostituée plutôt qu'une femme plus honorable donc... ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient été amoureux de sa mère ? Ce pourrait-il que Sinbad, le tombeur des sept mers jamais remis de la mort d'une femme non nommée mais dont on devinait la présence dans ses livres,... l'aime ?

Elle n'était pas une séductrice et galérait en amour en tant qu'homme, du coup elle ne pouvait pas avoir de certitude alors comment savoir...

« Alibaba ? »

Le prince se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec l'objet de se réflections. Sinbad lui sourit :

« Je ne dormais pas et je t'ai aperçu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je pensais à vous, Sinbad, et aux propositions que vous m'avez faites.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que j'ignore totalement comment deviner les sentiments des hommes. »

Après un silence, ce qui devenait une habitude entre eux, Sinbad passa un bras autour des épaules de sa précieuse Alibaba, après tout elle était l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Veux-tu que je te montres ? »

Alibaba rougit et tourna ses yeux vers lui, songeuse, avant de lui sourire en retour :

« Eh bien ! Qu'attendons-nous ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Techniquement, ce chapitre n'est qu'un lemon développé. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Tous les termes sont au programme de biologie de quatrième et sont appris bien avant, Le rated M n'est là qu'en prévention.**

Sinbad devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris : quand il avait fait entrer Alibaba dans sa chambre, il s'était attendu à prendre les choses en mains mais la plus jeune l'avait fait asseoir sur le lit et avait commencé à se déshabiller devant lui, toujours en garçon, jusqu'à ne plus porter que sa cordelette :

« Prêt ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Prêt ! » Répondit-il.

La cordelette tomba à terre. Cette fois Sinbad contempla la métamorphose sans se détourner jusqu'à retrouver la jeune fille de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour la rejoindre, ce fut elle qui vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et joint leurs lèvres en un baiser fugace :

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite en posant ses mains sur les vêtements du roi. « M'autorisez-vous à vous déshabiller ou voulez-vous le faire vous même ?

-Aide moi à le faire, mais ne touche pas à mes reliques enchantées.

-Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'il enlevait lui-même ses ornements, les mains d'Alibaba glissaient sur le tissu pour en défaire les attaches. Finalement nu lui aussi, le roi attira Alibaba à lui en l'embrassant : leurs langues se caressèrent de nouveau,au même rythme que leurs mains parcouraient et découvraient le corps de l'autre.

Le corps de Sinbad, pensa Alibaba, n'était pas celui d'un roi de haut lignage : c'était celui d'un guerrier, d'un travailleur, d'un marin, les mains qui exploraient son corps étaient grandes et plus rugueuses que celles des rois ou des princes qu'elle avait côtoyés dans le passé et qui n'avaient qu'à étudier et à apprendre à manier les armes, celles de Sinbad étaient celles d'un homme qui s'était construit tout seul et elle les préférait largement à n'importe quelles autres. Le corps qu'elle découvrait sous ses propres mains, tout en muscles et en cicatrices, était une preuve supplémentaire de ce qu'elle pensait de Sinbad : elle devinait tous les combats qu'il avait dû mener pour en arriver là où il en était rien qu'en voyant et en touchant ses anciennes blessures. Oui ! Sinbad était bien l'homme qu'elle respectait et admirait le plus parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés, loin devant les princes et conquérants de donjons de Reim ou de Kou.

Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge alors que son amant caressait ses seins et s'attardait sur un téton de sa main droite pendant que la gauche s'attardait sur ses fesses. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Alibaba se retrouva portée par Sinbad comme si elle était son épouse avant que le roi ne la dépose délicatement sur le lit et ne se place au-dessus d'elle.

Ce que Sinbad découvrait chez Alibaba l'émerveillait : le corps de la jeune fille était souple et musclé par ses entraînements répétés à l'escrime sans rien perdre de sa féminité avec ses seins doux, ronds et pas trop gros sans être petits, ils pouvaient tenir dans sa main, ses fesses douces et fermes et ses hanches qui laissaient présager... mais pas tout de suite, seul le présent comptait pour le moment, ses jambes étaient longues et sveltes et le roi ne résista pas à la tentation de les caresser et d'en embrasser les genoux alors que son amante prenait appui sur ses coudes pour le regarder faire avant de l'appeler :

« Sinbad ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle lui tendit un bras dans une invitation à s'embrasser qu'il s'empressa d'accepter, puis il fit glisser sa bouche des lèvres de sa partenaire à sa nuque et son cou, et de là à ses seins tendus sur lesquels il fit jouer sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'Alibaba gémisse de plaisir, Sinbad glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité du prince féminin de Balbad et en introduisit un à l'intérieur, la faisant s'arquer avec un petit cri, à moitié de douleur, à moitié de plaisir. Alors qu'Alibaba perdait pied, elle sentit les doigts de son amant quitter son sexe et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sinbad les remplacer par sa langue, lui tirant ce qui ressemblait à un feulement de plaisir, le muscle humide l'explora, lui titilla le clitoris et se retira à son tour. Alibaba profita du moment où Sinbad se redressait pour échapper à son étreinte et déclara que c'était à son tour, avant que Sinbad ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire Alibaba reproduisait sur lui les caresses précédemment prodiguées, approfondissant ainsi sa connaissance du corps de l'homme en face d'elle. Le prince fit glisser ses mains et sa bouche sur le corps du roi, lui tirant des soupirs de plaisir et quelques gémissements quand elle s'amusa à son tour avec les tétons de son partenaires alors que ses mains s'enroulaient délicatement autour de son érection, qu'elle caressa adroitement sur toute sa longueur :

« Tu as déjà fait ça. Constata Sinbad

-Aucune femme dans un corps d'homme ne peut résister à la tentation de voir ce que ça fait.

-Tu ne m'étonnes qu'à moitié. Eh ! »

Il poussa un cri de surprise quand les mains furent remplacées par une bouche, Alibaba fit quelques va et vient avec ses lèvres et sa langue avant de se redresser à nouveau pour enlacer Sinbad. Le roi la renversa à nouveau sous lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche en la serrant le plus fort possible, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit avant de briser le baiser avec un petit cri alors qu'il la pénétrait et que quelques gouttes de sang coulaient sur les draps, son amant resta immobile un instant :

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il .

Malgré quelques larmes de douleur Alibaba lui sourit alors qu'il les essuyait doucement.

-Oui, tout va bien. Tu peux continuer, s'il te plaît.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. » Répondit Sinbad avant de se mettre à bouger d'abord lent, le va et vient devint de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'Alibaba prenait le rythme et commençait à bouger les hanches elle aussi et remontait les jambes jusqu'à les nouer autour de la taille de Sinbad. Celui-ci ralentit à nouveau l'allure pour quelques mouvements avant de repartir de plus belle. Des ondes de plaisir irradiaient dans tout leurs corps et semblaient passer de l'un à l'autre, de temps en temps leurs yeux se croisaient, s'attachaient les uns aux autres et révélaient l'extase que chacun ressentait grâce à l'autre. Alibaba embrassa une nouvelle fois Sinbad, leurs langues se mêlèrent immédiatement, impatientes de se retrouver. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, ce fut à ce moment que ces mots échappèrent à Alibaba :

« Je t'aime. », alors que le plaisir de leur union charnelle devenait plus intense. Surpris et heureux, Sinbad l'embrassa à nouveau et l'étreint plus fort avant d'avouer à son tour :

« Je t'aime ».

Ce fut précisément à ce moment que leur plaisir atteint son paroxysme et que l'orgasme les foudroya de l'intérieur : le corps d'Alibaba se resserra autour de la virilité de Sinbad et recueillit sa semence.

Haletant, le roi s'effondra sur le corps de son amante, la sensation d'écrasement ne déplut pourtant pas à Alibaba qui laissa ses mains se balader sur le dos et dans les cheveux de Sinbad, tout en reprenant elle aussi son souffle. Leurs corps n'étaient pas encore séparés et aucun des deux n'étaient pressés que ça change : pour le moment le reste du monde n'existait plus.

Finalement, Sinbad se retira et attira Alibaba contre lui sous les draps, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Dans cette nouvelle intimité, ils s'endormirent.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à mes followers et à sherytra. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Attention ! Ce chapitre aussi contient un lemon du même genre que dans le précédent à la fin.**_

 _Le petit garçon qui courait devant elle en riant ne se laissait pas rattraper malgré le sable mouillé des plages de Sindoria sous ses pieds, constata Alibaba en continuant à le poursuivre en riant elle aussi, elle le regarda faire la roue en jouant à tromper les vagues de Balbad qui amenaient des bateaux des quatre coins du monde à l'ombre de l'architecture si particulière de son pays natal, l'adolescent s'avança solennellement pour exprimer son point de vue au milieu d'une conférence pour la paix et l'amélioration du monde, en parlant aussi bien et aussi raisonnablement qu'un adulte, se dit Alibaba, l'homme salua la foule depuis le balcon, Alibaba entendait l'acclamer comme le Grand Roi unificateur du monde qu'il était, pas seulement du monde connu mais aussi de tout le continent noir : divers rois qu'Alibaba connaissait tous sans les reconnaître clairement, ainsi que tous les magis venaient lui présenter respects et allégeances, quand se fut au tour d'Alibaba, en dernier, celui qu'elle n'avait vu que de dos sans vraiment le distinguer se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux et c'étaient les siens :_

 _« Pas de ça entre nous, maman. »._

Alibaba ouvrit les yeux, secouée à la fois par son rêve et par l'irruption soudaine des huit généraux, Aladdin, Morgiana, Olba et Toto dans la chambre de Sinbad hurlants :

« Alibaba a disparu !... » avant de se figer. Le couple et les intrus se fixèrent un moment avant que le roi ne déclare :

« Dans la salle à manger, dans une heure. » et que le groupe ne sorte en silence.

Sinbad et Alibaba restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques secondes avant de se lever, de se laver et de se préparer en vitesse pour rejoindre leurs amis.

A leur arrivée, le silence se fit alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers Alibaba qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois en tant que femme. Alors que Sinbad s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation, Alibaba le coupa :

« C'est à moi de le faire. » Puis elle se tourna vers l'assemblée. « A Balbad, le roi n'a que des fils, peu importe que ses enfants soient des garçons ou des filles, ou même que le roi soit un homme ou une femme : je suis donc bel et bien un prince de Balbad et non pas une...princesse. »Elle fit une pause. « En se qui concerne mon travestissement, c'est une tradition dans la famille de ma mère et je n'ai fait que la suivre. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous mentir pour le faire mais c'est considéré chez moi comme une étape indispensable vers la maturité et l'âge adulte. Maintenant, si le fait que je n'ai rien dit ou que je sois une fille vous pose problème, je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez plus me voir mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne considère pas le sexe d'une personne comme un critère de jugement pour savoir qui elle est et que je ne me définis pas moi-même totalement comme un homme ou une femme. »

Après cette tirade, Alibaba regarda tout le monde dans les yeux et vit Aladdin, Morgiana, Toto, Olba et ses pirates courir vers elle pour lui dire que pour eux aussi qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme ne comptait pas et qu'il continueraient à le, enfin la, suivre, du moins pour les filles et les pirates parce qu'Aladdin ne dit rien et garda les yeux baissés... jusqu'à ce qu'il saute sur le roi qu'il avait choisi en criant :

« La perfection, c'est la perfection ! » et d'enfouir son visage dans les seins du prince féminin dont la seule réaction fut de soupirer en marmonnant :

« Je savais qu'il allait faire ça. » tout en tentant de l'éloigner en douceur, jusqu'à ce que Sinbad intervienne et ne les sépare sans ménagement.

S'en suivit une compétition de regards froids et en colère entre le roi et le magi qui s'interrompit quand Alibaba leur dit qu'ils étaient ridicules.

Jafar intervint alors :

« En ce qui nous concerne, le fait que tu soit une femme ne nous dérange pas non plus. Le souci, c'est ta présence dans le lit de Sin ce matin. »

Les amants royaux échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire complice :

« Il n'y a pas de problème, à Balbad les rois féminins ne se marient pas et leurs enfants sont tous légitimes : c'est la norme pour elles d'avoir des amants. Il n'y a aucun risque diplomatique, Jafar. Le rassura Alibaba

-Et puis quand bien même, rétorqua Sinbad, ma proposition tient toujours.

-Quelle proposition ?

-Celle de devenir ma reine.

-QUOI !? S'écria l'assemblée

-Alibaba va devenir notre reine ?! S'exclama Pisti

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à te marier, Sin ? Demanda Hinahoho

-Mon disciple féminin va se marier ! S'émut Sharkan, presque en larme

-C'est vrai, Alibaba ? Demanda Aladdin

-Je n'ai pas encore dit oui. Coupa court Alibaba. Pour l'instant, Sinbad et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour respecter la coutume de Balbad.

-Ça nous va à tous les deux. » Confirma le roi en prenant la main de sa compagne.

Après ces déclarations, la journée reprit son cours normal entre paperasse, entraînements et discussions entre amis. Après son entraînement, Pisti, Yamuraïha, Toto et Morgiana ainsi que Birgit entraînèrent Alibaba en ville pour lui refaire une garde-robe plus féminine, pendant qu'elles lui proposaient vêtements et bijoux, Yamuraïha demanda à Alibaba si elle pourrait lui montrer comment elle changeait de sexe plus tard, après avoir hésité et essayées deux robes, le prince féminin accepta à condition qu'Aladdin soit là et qu'ils gardent le secret : le rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain et Pisti et Birgit arrivèrent avec une énième robe à la main.

De retour au palais, les filles se réunirent dans la chambre qu'Alibaba et Morgiana partageaient avec Aladdin et s'y enfermèrent, bien décidées à faire d'Alibaba une femme et une reine (ou plutôt un roi féminin) dont aucun des rois de ce monde ne serait digne d'être le mari malgré les protestations de la concernée. S'en suivirent maintes négociations, discussions sur la tenue et le maquillage, et beaucoup de critiques sur les cheveux trop courts d'Alibaba pour lui faire une vraie coiffure tout en les brossant. Plusieurs heures plus tard -du moins du point de vue d'Alibaba- elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les autres se trouvaient déjà. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant la jeune femme qui entra dans la salle : Alibaba portait une longue robe rouge avec un collier et des bracelets en or discrets ainsi que quelques touches de maquillage léger : elle était magnifique. Sinbad ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle : il devait absolument féliciter ses deux généraux et les liges de son amante pour leur travail. Avec un sourire, le roi lui tendit la main dans laquelle le prince déposa la sienne :

« Tu es superbe, mon am... Alibaba. »

La façon dont Sinbad avait faillit appeler Alibaba n'échappa à personne, pas plus que que le rosissement des joues du prince féminin et tous se réjouirent pour eux.

Après le repas, le jeune couple sortit un peu dans les jardins du palais seul à seul :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans une telle tenue, mon amour.

-Les filles m'ont quasiment enlevé pour me préparer. Rit Alibaba

-Elles ont bien fait, nous avons tous cru à une apparition à ton entrée. » Répondit Sinbad, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille : « Bien que je te préfère au naturel. »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis le roi raccompagna sa compagne à sa chambre :

« Attends-moi. » Demanda-t-elle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortait démaquillée et vêtue d'une simple robe blanche sans bijoux. Sous le charme, Sinbad l'enlaça avant de l'emmener vers sa chambre. Cette fois-ci Alibaba se laissa déshabiller mais insista pour faire de même avec Sinbad, une fois nus ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau à pleine bouche, alors que le roi allait la renverser sur le lit, elle l'arrêta :

« Me permettrais-tu de mener la danse ce soir ? »

Surpris, Sinbad la laissa l'allonger et s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Sa maîtresse l'embrassa avec une chasteté qui collait mal à leur position, avant de glisser sa bouche sur le cou de son amant en sortant parfois la pointe de sa langue. Puis elle se pencha sur lui et frotta ses seins contre son torse et sourit en sentant son partenaire durcir, empoignant délicatement la virilité dressée, elle s'empala dessus en soupirant de plaisir. Sinbad, en la regardant posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et les remonta jusqu'à ses seins qu'il caressa avant de les redescendre alors qu'Alibaba commençait à bouger avec un rythme lent et sensuel tout en baladant ses mains sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, cette certitude la frappa : elle avait choisi Sinbad de son plein gré, il ne la manipulait pas. Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble avant qu'elle ne se redresse et accélère le rythme, alors que Sinbad agrippait à nouveau ses hanches et qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'inattendu : dans un gémissement Sinbad l'appela :

« Alibaba, mon roi. » avant de se libérer en elle en l'emportant dans son orgasme : « Sinbad » murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils revenaient à eux, leurs yeux se croisèrent et la réalité les frappa :

« Tu...tu m'as appelé...

-On dirait bien.

-Mais... Mais comment ? Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, dans ta culture roi désigne aussi bien des hommes que des femmes et cette nuit tu régnais dans cette chambre, donc ce n'est pas inapproprié. » Plaisanta Sinbad avant d'attirer sa compagne à lui :

« Ça a été un honneur pour moi de te servir ainsi cette nuit, mon amour, mon roi et ma reine.

En se blottissant contre lui Alibaba sourit :

-Très bien, mon amour, mon roi et mon prince consort. Pour la prochaine fois, est-ce que tu connais la position du lotus ? C'est une position d'égal à égal. »


	5. Chapter 5

Sinbad, déjà réveillé, contemplait Alibaba, endormie et la tête reposant sur son torse, en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble : c'était la première fois qu'il laissait une femme le dominer de la sorte, la première fois aussi qu'une femme le lui proposait. Plus que tout c'était la première fois qu'il se pliait de son plein gré à l'autorité de quelqu'un. En même temps cette personne était Alibaba Saluja, qui, en garçon comme en fille, était imprévisible, courageuse, pleine de ressources et dotée d'un incroyable talent pour trouver les solutions les plus inattendues et les meilleures. Il se demanda si à sa place Muu Alexius ou Kouen Ren en auraient fait de même. Imaginer les principaux djénnés des deux autres grandes puissances de ce monde reconnaître Alibaba comme leur roi dans ces circonstances lui tira un sourire mais pas autant de jalousie qu'il l'aurait cru : savoir que c'était la coutume des rois féminins de Balbad et qu'il resterait son premier quoi qu'il arrive aidait à l'accepter. Et puis Alibaba n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Sa belle endormie montra des signes qu'elle rêvait et le roi se demanda de quoi en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle papillonna des paupières et leva son visage vers lui, et, sans le réaliser, envoya son magoi à la rencontre du sien. Sans réfléchir, ils mélangèrent leurs énergies magiques dans une caresse d'un tout nouveau genre : comme la sagesse de Salomon d'Aladdin, il leur semblait qu'ainsi ils connaîtraient tout l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que...

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Alibaba ne rencontre les rokhs noirs de Sinbad.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le prince ne les rejeta pas mais les invita à lui parler et petit à petit les apaisa, les ramenant ainsi à la lumière. La gratitude de Sinbad devant le sauvetage des rokhs de ses anciens amis et compatriotes qu'il avait accepté en lui il y avait si longtemps ne connaîtrait jamais de limite. Alors que presque tous les rokhs étaient redevenus blancs, une voix d'homme s'éleva :

« Tiens donc ! Même mon fils n'aurait pas fait mieux. »

Sinbad et Alibaba virent la silhouette d'un homme se former avec les rokhs noirs restants alors que Sinbad murmurait :

« Alors, ce n'était pas une illusion. Il y avait bien un homme qui me parlait à travers les rokhs noirs. »

Alibaba ne dit rien et fixa l'homme un moment avant de dire :

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez... _probablement du même endroit qu'Aladdin puisque vous lui ressemblez._ Ajouta-t-elle en pensée. Mais je sens que non seulement vous êtes une menace pour tout le monde, mais aussi que vous êtes encore connecté à l'homme que j'aime alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose : je ne vous les laisserai pas, ni lui, ni le monde, ni personne.

L'homme sourit ironiquement :

-Et que peut une enfant sans grands pouvoirs contre moi ? Je serai curieux de le savoir. »

Plutôt que de répondre, Alibaba lança son magoi vers lui mais ne l'attaqua pas, contrairement à ce à quoi Sinbad et l'homme s'attendaient, elle le laissa se séparer et se disperser dans la pièce.

 _« Depuis quand maîtrise-t-elle les techniques de magipula à ce niveau ? »_ Se demanda Sinbad qui avait eu une discussion avec Shambal et les Yambala à son sujet et savait qu'elle avait encore des progrès à faire.

« Tu n'es plus qu'un amas de rokhs noirs David, et les rokhs peuvent être enfermés. »

Le magoi dispersé convergea vers l'homme et s'attacha à lui avant de se compresser peu à peu jusqu'à ce les rokhs noirs qui formaient l'homme se retrouvent enfermés dans une prison du magoi blanc d'Alibaba de la taille d'une pierre précieuse.

Alibaba retomba alors dans un sommeil profond et Sinbad réalisa que durant tout ce temps elle rêvait. Il l'entendit marmonner encore dans son sommeil :

« Peu importe contre qui ou quoi, je les protégerai. »

Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut comprendre. Avec un sourire le roi lui murmura :

« Moi aussi mon amour, je te protégerai. »

 _Le même enfant que la nuit dernière lui tenait la main alors qu'ils se baladaient tous les trois- trois?- dans Remano, capitale de Reim, après une réunion avec les dirigeants locaux dans le cadre d'une mission diplomatique, il les interrogeait, ils répondaient. La compétition de regards entre le garçon et le prince -l'empereur?- de Kou avait d'abord été surprenante, puis amusante mais devenait maintenant ennuyeuse et un peu inquiétante, elle l'interrompit en insérant sa main dans leur champ de vision. Une ombre noire les menaçait, elle, sa famille, ses amis et le monde qu'ils avaient et continuaient à créer, prenant possession de l'homme qu'elle aimait et menaçant le jeune adolescent et son avenir : le magoi d'Alibaba explosa pour tous les protéger, la menace disparut. Le garçon la regarda avec ses yeux qui étaient aussi les siens, elle y lit de l'admiration :_

 _« Un jour, je serai moi aussi capable de tous vous protéger comme tu viens de le faire, maman. » Puis, avec un sourire : « Moi aussi, je combattrai le coté sombre et les anomalies comme papa, toi et mes oncles et tantes. »_

Alibaba se réveilla et croisa les yeux de Sinbad, elle lui sourit, lui dit bonjour et l'embrassa.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Plutôt, oui. Même si j'ai fait un rêve assez... comment dire ?

-Réaliste ?

-Euh... oui, en quelque sorte, mais comment...

-Regarde. Lui répondit le roi en lui tendant la pierre de magoi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sinbad lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Comment ai-je pu savoir qu'il s'appelait David ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Moi-même qui ai vécu en symbiose avec lui, je l'ignorais. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« On devrait en parler à Aladdin.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr à faire, je suppose.

-Je le voit tout à l'heure avec Yam pour leur expliquer comment je changeais de sexe. Joins toi à nous. » Proposa le prince.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le couple royal, Yamuraïha, Aladdin, Morgiana, Toto et Olba -qui avaient insisté pour être présents- observaient avec minutie la cordelette rouge d'Alibaba dans le laboratoire de la magicienne, Alibaba glissa au magi qu'ils voulaient lui parler seul à seul après l'examen, il acquiesça et tous se replongèrent dans l'étude de l'artefact. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamuraïha s'extasiait :

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! La laine de cette écharpe a la propriété de capter et de piéger les rokhs en elle sans pour autant les affaiblir mais en leur permettant de se multiplier à l'intérieur, dis-moi Alibaba, d'où te vient cette écharpe et sais-tu comment elle a été fabriquée ?

-Elle est passé de mère en fille dans ma famille et mam... ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'une de nos ancêtres l'avait fabriquée.

-Tu as des magiciens dans ta famille ?

-Pas que je sache. » Répondit le prince avant de se mettre à chantonner, ce qui eut pour effet imperceptible, sauf pour ceux sensibles au grand flot, de faire s'agiter, ou plutôt danser, les rokhs autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? Demanda Yam en souriant.

-Oh ! Une vieille chanson que m'a apprise ma mère, elle allait avec la cordelette. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas senti ?

-A part une sorte de torpeur paisible que je ressens à chaque fois, rien. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Yamuraïha, Sinbad et Aladdin.

-En fait, quand tu chantais, les rokhs se sont agités. Indiqua Aladdin

-Ce doit être comme ça que cette cordelette a été créée. Spécula Sinbad

-C'est assez intriguant. S'enthousiasma Yamuraïha.

 _« Ce n'est que de la magie primitive d'avant la descente d'Ill-Illah »_ Pensa David depuis la poche d'Alibaba. _« Une ancienne prière de protection, si je ne m'abuse. »._

Après avoir retranscrit sa chanson pour la magicienne, la jeune femme, le roi et le magi se réunirent dans le bureau de Sinbad et Alibaba montra la prison de magoi à Aladdin alors que Sinbad lui expliquait les événements de la nuit. En se basant sur ces indications, le garçon érigea à son tour une prison de magoi où il envoya les rokhs noirs :

« Comment connaissais-tu son nom ? Demanda-t-il à Alibaba.

-Je le savais comme on sait les choses dans un rêve. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer autrement.

-Très bien. »

Le magi leva son visage vers l'homme qui s'était matérialisé, la ressemblance entre eux frappa le couple. L'homme sourit :

« A quelques détails près, tu es le portrait de ton père au même âge.

-Pourquoi être revenu dans ce monde, David ? Vous avez déjà fusionné vos rokhs avec ceux d'Ill-Illah.

-Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance vu la situation, non ? Tant qu'on y est, félicitation pour ta candidate au trône, elle est plus douée pour influencer le destin que Salomon et a bien su choisir son partenaire. Tout se déroule pour le mieux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu verras, mais..., Il se tourna vers Alibaba, tu le sais déjà, ou du moins tu t'en doutes, Alibaba Saluja, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sinbad et Aladdin se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne dit rien.

« Une dernière chose Aladdin, dit David en ramenant l'attention sur lui, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis quand même ton grand-père. » Puis il dispersa les rokhs dans leur cage.

Aladdin réduisit la prison de magoi et la ramassa sous les yeux du couple.

« Je vous expliquerai tout au sommet. »


	6. Chapter 6

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Quelques semaines plus tard, Alibaba s'arracha brutalement des bras de Sinbad dès le réveil pour se précipiter vers la salle d'eau et vomir. Cela ajouté à sa fatigue et à sa distraction de ces derniers jours poussa Sinbad à l'envoyer voir un médecin:le verdict tomba. La légende affirmerait plus tard que les cris de joie de Sinbad s'entendirent de Kina à Imutchak et jusqu'au fin fond du continent obscur et que Salomon lui-même sourit en apprenant l'arrivée prochaine de celui qui achèverait son œuvre : les générations futures racontent souvent n'importe quoi sur cette période de l'histoire.

A l'annonce de sa grossesse, Alibaba et Sinbad restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Sinbad ne se ressaisisse et ne prenne Alibaba dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, à son tour le prince commença à pleurer de joie :

« Je vais de nouveau avoir une famille.

-Oui, on va former une superbe famille. »

Sinbad posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne :

« Je ferai tout pour que tu naisses dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, petit bout.

-Et je ferai tout pour vous protéger tous les deux, et tout le monde. » Renchérit Alibaba.

Après avoir réunis tous leurs amis dans le réfectoire, le couple leur annonça la grande nouvelle.

Aladdin et les amis d'Alibaba lui sautèrent au cou pour la féliciter suivient des liges de Sinbad. Jafar pleura à chaudes larmes en apportant des dizaines de protections pour les femmes enceintes et les enfants, Sharkan et Pisti commencèrent à prendre les paris sur le sexe du bébé et Alibaba fit part de son intention de prévenir ses frères chez les Tranes et Kougyoku à Kou. Avant qu'elle ne parte écrire sa lettre pour son amie et préparer son voyage sur l'île Trane, Aladdin s'approcha d'elle avec une sourire :

« Tu sais, ce bébé, je peux sentir son magoi et ses rokhs et ils ont la force de ceux de Sinbad et la douceur et le courage des tiens, ce sera un grand roi, un jour.

Alibaba lui sourit et le remercia :

-Je compte aussi sur toi pour le guider, tu seras son oncle, après tout. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'esquiver.

Sinbad, dont les rokhs rayonnaient de bonheur, remarqua le magi, s'approcha d'Aladdin :

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en toute franchise.

-Il y a encore quelques jours, j'aurais dit oui mais...à cette époque vous étiez une source d'inquiétude pour moi, ainsi que pour Yunan et probablement Shérazade il me semble, mais depuis que David est sous contrôle et que vos rokhs noirs ont étés apaisés, eh bien,... Tu as bien meilleure mine, oncle Sinbad.

-Ha ha ! Merci. Mais plus sérieusement Aladdin, Alibaba veut protéger tout le monde, tu la connais, et quelque chose me dit que notre enfant sera pareil, alors, si un jour je ne peux plus les protéger, jure-moi de rester à leurs cotés quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Sinbad avec l'air le plus sérieux que le magi lui ai jamais vu.

-Voilà des paroles bien sérieuses, roi Sinbad.

-Eh ! Je vais être père, je ne peux plus fuir mes responsabilités. »

Dans l'assistance qui écoutait discrètement l'échange, les larmes de joie de Jafar redoublèrent.

 _« Et c'est pour ça que je vais lui redemander de m'épouser : je veux que cet enfant naisse et grandisse dans un foyer stable. »_ Ajouta mentalement Sinbad en partant retrouver sa compagne.

Alibaba était en pleine rédaction de ses excuses envers Kougyoku quand Sinbad arriva dans leurs chambre :

« Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Demanda Sinbad après y avoir jeter un œil.

-Je suis sa première amie et j'ai séduit son premier amour, alors non, je n'y vais pas trop fort.

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra _« Sans que j'ai à utiliser Zépar. »_ tut-il.

-J'espère, je veux donner à notre enfant un monde le plus vaste possible à découvrir et je veux qu'elle m'y aide. Pas toi ?

-Bien sur que si, j'adorerai emmener ce petit bout en voyage avec moi et lui faire découvrir tout ce que ce monde peut offrir. »

Le couple échangea un sourire complice alors qu'Alibaba caressait son ventre.

« Et je veux aussi lui offrir une vie équilibrée. Rajouta Sinbad en s'agenouillant. C'est pourquoi je réitère ma proposition : Alibaba Saluja, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Au diable la tradition de Balbad :

-Oui ! Je veux t'épouser, Sinbad le marin. »

Le couple s'enlaça sous l'effet du bonheur, leur huit djinns qui les percevaient depuis leurs écrins se mirent à faire la fête, les cris de joie que poussèrent les généraux, pirates, combattantes et magi derrière la porte se répandirent dans tout Sindoria. En un rien de temps, toute l'île fêtait les fiançailles de son roi et de sa future reine ainsi que l'annonce de la grossesse.

Une fois la lettre pour Kougyoku terminée et envoyée avec une prunelle des rokhs pour qu'elle puisse la contacter, le couple rejoignit la fête, Alibaba fut officiellement présentée au peuple de Sindoria et prit place aux cotés de son fiancé sur le balcon royal. Les filles qui d'habitude se collaient à Sinbad lors de ces occasions restèrent à bonne distance jusqu'à ce que la reine ne leur fasse signe d'avancer, à la surprise de tout le monde, et ne sympathise avec elles avant de leur proposer d'aller s'amuser avec d'autres hommes qui n'attendaient que ça en leur disant qu'elles rencontreraient peut-être l'homme de leur vie ce soir. Elles s'exécutèrent en riant et Sinbad lui sourit :

« Tu peux être terrifiante dans ta facilité à faire avancer les autres, parfois.

-Est-ce mal ?

-Au contraire. » Il porta la main d'Alibaba à ses lèvres : « C'est ce qui fait de moi le plus chanceux des hommes, mon amour. »

Plus tard cette nuit-là, dans la chambre quasiment conjugale, Alibaba et Sinbad eurent une discussion sur le projet du prince féminin de se rendre chez les Tranes pour informer ses frères des grandes nouvelles du jour. Après quelques débats sur le fait que : « Non, une lettre ne suffira pas ! » et que : « Pas question que tu y ailles seule et sans personne de Sindoria à tes cotés. », il fut convenu qu'ils iraient tous les deux.

Comme l'avait prévu Sinbad, le voyage en bateau ajouté aux nausées matinales ne réussirent pas à Alibaba qui débarqua avec une mine affreuse et les sautes d'humeur auxquelles le roi s'était mentalement préparé. Cette humeur s'améliora un peu quand ses frères apparurent et les invitèrent chez eux.

« Tu es enceinte ! S'écria Sabhmad, ravi.

-Vous allez vous marier. » Répéta Abhmad, mi-figue, mi-raisin en se disant qu'au moins l'honneur des Saluja serait sauf aux yeux du monde.

« Mais c'est tout de même inattendu, nous pensions que tu suivrais la coutume des rois féminins de ne pas se marier. Poursuivit le deuxième de la fratrie.

-Tu sais, ce genre de tradition m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise, je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'on en parle, on l'illustre avec l'exemple de notre arrière-grand-mère.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sinbad.

-Eh bien, notre arrière-grand-mère, le vingtième roi de Balbad, Ali Enor Saluja... était connue pour avoir eu un harem de cent hommes environs. Expliqua Alibaba.

-Cent hommes ?

-A ce qu'on dit.

-Eh bien !

-A se demander comment elle a fait pour n'avoir que trois enfants. Enfin ! Elle aura bien vécu. »

Après ça, la discussion porta sur les recherches archéologiques d'Abhmad et Sabhmad, sur la période qu'Alibaba avait passé à Reim et se conclut sur une invitation au mariage, quelques semaines plus tard.

A leur retour à Sindoria, une surprise les attendait : Kougyoku se tenait aux cotés des généraux de Sinbad et des amis d'Alibaba. L'échange silencieux entre les deux djinnas dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une nausée n'arrive en traître et ne fasse s'inquiéter tout le monde, en particulier la princesse pour qui c'était une première, Alibaba dut la rassurer sur son état avant qu'elles ne puissent parler correctement :

« Tu sais, Alibaba-chan, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir succombé à Sinbad. »

 _« C'est lui/moi qui a/ ai succombé. »_ Pensa l'assistance

« Je veux dire que je serais honorée d'être la tante de votre enfant.

-Merci Kougyoku ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

-Et tu sais, je l'ai dit à Hakuryuu quand je l'ai croisé l'autre jour. Je lui ai confié la prunelle des rokhs que tu m'as envoyée.

-D'accord ! Je lui parlerai plus tard. »

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations de l'après-midi habituelles, exceptée Alibaba qui avait quasiment reçu l'ordre de se reposer pour récupérer de la fatigue du voyage, le prince et future reine profita d'être seule dans la chambre pour contacter Hakuryuu, en se demandant de quoi ils pourraient se parler après presque un an sans se voir.

La prunelle des rokhs s'illumina et le visage d'Hakuryuu apparut, Alibaba lui sourit :

« Bonjour Hakuryuu, ça me fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps. Kougyoku t'a tout expliqué, il me semble.

-Bonjour messire, enfin dame Alibaba. Je dois dire que la nouvelle m'a surpris, vous renoncez donc à Balbad ?

Alibaba eut un silence, puis un petit sourire avant de répondre :

-Hakuryuu , j'ai renoncé à Balbad le jour où j'ai destitué mon frère pour en faire une république, je lui viendrai en aide en cas de guerre ou de révolte mais je ne le gouvernerai pas et je n'y impliquerai Sindoria que si le pays rejoint l'alliance rejoint l'alliance des sept mers.

-Et pour votre enfant ?

-Il agira selon son cas et conscience. Je vais lui faire confiance et l'encourager, quoi qu'il choisisse de faire.

-Je vois, vous n'avez pas changé, tout en n'étant plus la même, dame Alibaba.

-Eh, je vais être mère : il est temps que je mûrisse. » Un détail attira son attention. « Qu'est-ce que Judal fait avec toi ?

Le magi noir apparut à son tour :

-Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

-J'ai vu ton ombre. Hakuryuu, tu t'es associé à lui? Je croyais que tu voulais l'éviter.

-Nous nous sommes trouvé un objectif commun. »

Elle ne posa pas de question, elle savait de quoi il parlait, et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader : une sorte d'intuition féminine lui disait que son ami avait sombré dans la dépravation. Avec un soupir, elle répliqua :

« Très bien ! Je ne compterai donc pas sur ta présence à mon mariage dans ce cas.

-Cela me semble effectivement compromis.

-Sois quand même prudent, toi aussi Judal. »

Les deux garçon furent surpris de cette demande, en particulier Judal, mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Alibaba rompit la communication et s'allongea sur le lit en caressant son ventre :

« J'espère qu'Hakuryuu sait ce qu'il fait et saura se poser des limites. »

Elle sursauta soudain : il venait de lui sembler sentir un mouvement dans son ventre, pas physique, elle n'était enceinte que d'un mois et demi, mais plutôt comme si un magoi qui n'était pas le sien s'agitait doucement pour acquiescer à ce qu'elle disait. Avec un sourire et quelques larmes de bonheur aux yeux, elle se mit à chanter une vieille berceuse qu'elle tenait de sa mère sans se rendre compte que les rokhs qui l'entouraient diffusaient en même temps une atmosphère d'apaisement, créant une bulle où seuls Alibaba et l'enfant qu'elle portait se trouvaient, avec pour seul spectateur l'oiseau-espion de Sinbad qui tenait avait toujours un œil sur sa future femme et leur futur enfant. Depuis son bureau, le roi sourit à ce spectacle et se dépêcha de finir son travail afin de rejoindre sa famille au plus vite. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il la trouva souriante, elle l'invita sur le lit, lui prit les mains et les posa sur son ventre. A son tour, Sinbad sentit le magoi de son enfant s'agiter pour saluer son père :

« Notre bébé est un génie. S'enthousiasma-t-il alors qu'Alibaba riait.

-Oui, un génie à qui tu apprendras à manipuler le magoi et le commerce et que j'entraînerai à l'escrime avec Sharkan.

-Et à qui tu apprendras à être un bon roi.

-Ça, ce sera notre travail à tous les deux. Il me tarde de le rencontrer.

\- « Le » ?

-Selon ma coutume, ensuite on verra. Et tu sais, je sais déjà comment l'appeler si c'est un garçon.

-Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Badr. »

Un silence stupéfait fut la première réaction de Sinbad.

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? J'ai vu à travers ton magoi quel genre d'homme était ton père et je veux que notre fils tienne de lui. Alibaba se retrouva soudain contre le torse de son fiancé.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, mon amour.

-Et si c'est une fille, ce sera Ezra.

-Tu ne veux pas lui donner les noms de tes parents ?

-Peut-être pour ses frères et sœurs, si tu veux. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et plein d'espoir.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Hakuryuu et Judal discutaient sur la route vers l'endroit où le magi convoquerait Bélial :

« Elle est belle.

-Oui, très belle, très enceinte et très bientôt mariée à Sinbad. Et tu n'étais pas amoureux de sa lige ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais je suis quand même surpris de voir qu'elle se soucie quand même de moi, et de toi aussi.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Quand nous en aurons fini, tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous suivre ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention ! Le début de ce chapitre contient de nombreuses révélations non-canoniques et, sinon stupides, tout du moins ridicules.**

Depuis le laboratoire personnel que lui avait alloué Sinbad, Aladdin menait activement ses recherches pour sauver les rokhs noirs entre tous les ouvrages sur les rokhs, la sagesse de Salomon et, malgré ses réticences sur le sujet, la présence de David.

« Sérieusement, comment tu as fait pour altérer les rokhs d'Ill-Illah à la base ?

-Tu jures de ne rien dire, même durant le sommet ?

-Je jure. »

L'ancien chef d'Alma Toran regarda à gauche, à droite et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Entre nous, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais.

-QUOI ! Hurla le magi.

-Je m'explique : Ill-Illah venait de descendre pour nous offrir la magie en nous confiant la mission de fonder Alma Toran, comme tu le sais, et il est reparti aussi vite sans nous expliquer comment ça marchait : alors forcément au début il y a eu quelques problèmes, je me souviens encore de Jonathan en train de... mais je m'égare, bref, un jour que j'expérimentais une technique de téléportation, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec Dieu et j'ai dû puiser directement dans ses rokhs pour rentrer, et je n'ai pas retenté l'expérience avant un moment.

-Et c'est tout !?

-C'est tout. Déçu, hein ? Mais bon, j'avais treize ans, un nouveau pouvoir et mes trucs de l'époque, c'étaient plutôt la fronde, la lyre, mon troupeau de moutons et mes visions pour éviter les autres espèces, pas les pouvoirs transcendants pour accomplir la volonté de Dieu.

-Tu étais berger ?

-Sinbad était marin, Alibaba conducteur de chariots de caravanes et, pendant que j'observais le monde depuis les rokhs noirs, je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir vu les ancêtres des actuels princes de Kou manier la bêche dans des champs. »

Cette remarque tira un sourire discret à Aladdin :

« Et au bout de combien de temps les rokhs ont commencé à noircir ?

-Ça a pris plusieurs siècles, mais j'étais le seul à travailler dessus, aujourd'hui avec Al-Samen, le processus est plus rapide.

-Mais ça t'arrange, non ?

-Non ! Je veux voir si les hommes peuvent d'eux-même surmonter le destin pour être heureux, c'est pour ça que j'ai vécu aussi longtemps. Pas pour voir une bande d'illuminés incapables de faire leur deuil foutre en l'air le monde qu'a créé mon bébé !...Ça non plus, ça ne sort pas d'ici.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Je n'ai jamais vu ton père que de deux façon : un adversaire qui nous ferait avancer ou comme le tout petit bébé qu'il était à sa naissance et qui n'aurait pas survécu sans moi : ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est un instinct de conservation primitif.

-...Oui, bien sûr... oublions ça, je dois reprendre mes recherches.

-Je te laisse dans ce cas.

-A plus tard grand-père. »

 _« Je me demande ce que papa en dirait. »_

Dans le grand flot, le roi Salomon piquait un fard en se cachant le visage : _« AAAAAAAAARGH ! C'est trop embarrassant. »_ Pensa-t-il alors que Sheba tentait de le réconforter tout en se retenant de rire.

De son coté, Alibaba profitait des heures de travail de Sinbad pour se balader un peu seule, en se dirigeant vers les bureaux des généraux elle aperçut d'anciennes conquêtes de son futur mari sortir du bureau de Spartos. En se souvenant que c'était lui qui gérait les écarts de conduite du roi, elle voulut vérifier quelque chose et alla frapper à la porte :

« Entrez.

-Bonjour Spartos.

-Ma reine ! S'exclama le chevalier en se levant.

-Restez assit. Je voulais juste savoir si vous suiviez toutes les femmes avec qui Sinbad a...

-Eh bien, Majesté, c'est que...

-Tout va bien, j'ai besoin de savoir : mon futur mari a-t-il eut d'autres enfants ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, non, Jafar et moi-même suivons chacun de ses écarts de près et il n'a jamais eu d'enfant, d'après Drakon il a une technique pour ne pas en faire mais je n'en sais pas plus, à part que même ivre-mort il le fait.

-Oh ! Je vois. Eh bien merci de votre aide.

-Je suis à votre service, ma reine. Dois-je garder le silence sur cette entrevue ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. A ce soir, Spartos. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée, ma reine. »

En sortant, elle croisa Jafar et Hinahoho qui la saluèrent, prirent de ses nouvelles et lui demandèrent de quoi elle avait parlé avec Spartos. Les voir se démener pour expliquer de quel genre de technique le chevalier parlait lui tira un sourire avant de leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle voyait très bien de quoi il s'agissait de par son enfance dans les quartiers rouges de Balbad.

Après ça, Jafar l'entraîna avec lui pour superviser les préparatifs du mariage. Le comité de préparation était composé de l'ancien assassin, de Pisti, Yamuraïha, Morgiana, Toto, Birgit, Kougyoku et Sharkan. Alibaba dût choisir les fleurs, la décoration, les plats du banquet, les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, les tenues des garçons et enfin la robe de mariée. Jafar et les autres avaient proposé d'excellentes options qui pourraient être réalisées rapidement, à temps pour la date prévue la semaine suivante. Une fois les questions logistiques et décoratives réglées, Alibaba ne put plus échapper aux essayages, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur furent plus longues à choisir que celle de la mariée. Alors que les filles débattaient sur le style le plus approprié pour chacune d'elle et de la meilleure couleur à choisir, Alibaba choisit une longue robe blanche sans manche un peu ample pour que son ventre ne se voit pas, au cas où il s'arrondirait d'ici le mariage, avec un voile et des sandales oranges feu, avant de suggérer à ses amies le même genre de robes que la sienne en rouge, ce qui fut accepté.

Quand, ce soir-là, Sinbad retrouva sa fiancée au dîner et qu'il vit son air fatigué, il décida de faire court et dès la fin du repas il emmena Alibaba dans leur chambre en la portant comme si elle était déjà sa femme avant de la poser sur le lit :

« Dure journée ?

-Oui mais tous les préparatifs du mariages sont réglés.

-Et le bébé ?

-Il va bien. »

Un petit mouvement de magoi confirma.

« J'ai interrogé Spartos...pour savoir...si...

-Il me l'a dis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai toujours fait attention, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai voulu fonder une famille. »

Il vit alors qu'elle dormait profondément, sourit, la rejoignit dans le lit, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.

Quelques jours plus tard, le bateau amenant Abhmad et Sabhmad arriva, ce qui engendra un malaise entre Kougyoku et eux, jusqu'à ce que Sinbad et Alibaba n'interviennent pour détendre l'atmosphère : les anciens souverains reçurent des nouvelles de leur pays alors que Kougyoku se renseignait sur leur domaine d'étude en parlant de l'intérêt de son frère aîné pour la culture trane. Le lendemain Mû, Muron, quelques autres fanalis, Titos, Sphintos et Marga arrivèrent à leur tour en réponse à l'invitation d'Alibaba, en même temps que les ambassadeurs de tous les pays de l'alliance des sept mers venus assister au nom de leurs rois et reines au mariage du fondateur de l'alliance. Sinbad et Alibaba les reçurent comme il convenait de la part du roi et de la reine de Sindoria : le prince féminin savait d'instinct qu'elle était déjà jugée par les autres nations et se fit un devoir de prouver qu'elle n'usurpait pas sa place aux côtés de son futur mari. Et elle le fit bien. A la fin de la journée, plus aucune des personnes réunies sur l'île ne doutait qu'elle serait une bonne reine et un soutient indéfectible pour l'alliance. Bien sûr le fait d'avoir parmi ses propres invités le capitaine du corps fanalis, le magi de Reim et une princesse de l'empire Kou pesait également dans la balance, d'autant plus que tout ce monde discutait de façon tout à fait urbaine ensemble sans se soucier des guerres entre états grâce à sa capacité à apaiser tout le monde :

 _« Regarde bien, petit bout, voilà à quoi ressemblera le monde que nous allons construire. »_ Se dit Alibaba, un rapide regard échangé avec Sinbad lui révéla qu'il pensait de même.

« Vous devez être fiers de ce qui s'accomplit en ce moment. Lui glissa Yunan.

-Oui...Ah ! Sursauta Alibaba.

-Yunan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria presque Sinbad.

-Je suis venu vous féliciter, quelle question. »

Avant que le roi ait pu répondre, sa fiancée préféra prendre les devants pour éviter une catastrophe :

« Eh bien merci d'être venu. Vous restez pour le mariage, bien sûr ?

-Merci pour l'invitation mais je me contenterai de regarder de loin et je passerai peut-être vous saluer après la cérémonie. Sur ce, je vous laisse et encore félicitation à vous deux. » Répondit Yunan avant de disparaître.

« Tu es vraiment la femme de ma vie ! » Murmura Sinbad à l'oreille d'Alibaba.

 **Oui ! David est un père en déni et Yunan se réjouit de voir que Sinbad s'est trouvé une bonne épouse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TADADADAM TADADADAM. (Et qui dit mariage dit nuit de noce, donc : attention lemon !)**

Le grand jour était venu. Alibaba refit une dernière fois la liste de ce qu'elle avait fait avant le mariage : elle espérait que la lettre qu'elle avait envoyé en secret à Barkak à Balbad pour lui annoncer sa décision de se marier et sa grossesse sans pour autant lâcher la république de Balbad, à qui elle continuerait d'apporter son soutient tant qu'il le faudrait, et lui demander de faire circuler la nouvelle aux citoyens de leur pays sans que les gens de Kou ne l'apprennent, était arrivée sans encombre. Avec ça, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu terminer avant le début de sa vie de femme mariée était fait.

En se regardant dans le miroir elle se reconnut à peine : il était bien loin le garçon qu'elle était encore quelques mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui elle était une jeune femme épanouie, amoureuse et une future mère prête à se battre pour son enfant et ses deux pays. Son physique aussi avait changé, surtout sous l'effet de sa grossesse : ses seins avaient gonflé et son ventre s'arrondissait petit à petit, sans être encore trop visible, pour le reste il n'y avait que ses cheveux qui s'allongeaient peu à peu grâce à l'insistance des filles, ils avaient atteint la longueur où les ondulations naturelles, les mêmes que celles de son père, commençaient à se manifester : Sinbad lui avait dit que ça le rendait un peu nostalgique mais qu'il adorait ce que ça donnait sur elle. Sa robe lui allait à ravir, elle l'avait agrémenté d'une ceinture de la même couleur orange feu que son voile et ses sandales, avec les quelques bijoux en or qui complétaient sa tenue, elle avait l'impression de porter une version plus habillée de son revêtmage. Comme toujours, son maquillage était léger et élégant. On frappa à la porte et Aladdin, Morgiana, Toto, Olba et son équipe entrèrent :

« Tu es prête ?

-Oui. Allons-y. »

Sinbad se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il était présentable sous le regard amusé de ses liges, guère habitués à le voir nerveux :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour dans cet état, Sin. Lui lança Jafar.

-On est tous nerveux avant son mariage, c'est normal. Argumenta Drakon.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, nous ne vous laisserons pas vous enfuir. Continua Pisti, à moitié blagueuse, à moitié sérieuse.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut y aller. Conclut Hinahoho.

-C'est parti. » Se décida Sinbad en sortant escorté de ses compagnons.

Le roi ne pouvant marier le couple, puisque c'était le marié, c'était Jafar qui officierait en son nom, tout en surveillant qu'il ne se défile pas au dernier moment, aidé dans cette tâche par les généraux qui se tenaient derrière Sinbad. Ce dernier se dressait devant son bras droit dans toute sa majesté et ne montrait aucun signe d'anxiété.

Et finalement elle apparut. Elle l'aperçut. Et tous leurs doutes et leurs nervosité s'évanouirent. Alibaba fit son entrée escortée de ses liges et au bras d'Aladdin, qui tenait à faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours le magi d'Alibaba avant tout, et coupa le souffle à toute la salle qui n'avait encore jamais vu rayonner autant quelqu'un sans revêtmage. Certes, elle était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée mais c'était le bonheur qu'elle irradiait qui frappait. Elle remonta l'allée et posa sa main dans celle de Sinbad.

Alors que Jafar commençait à officier, Aladdin convoqua en toute discrétion les rokhs des parents et amis des mariés qui avaient rejoint le grand flot. En se rasseyant, le magi constata que sa pierre de magoi était agitée de soubresauts :

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, David ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avant de rester bouche bée.

 _-Ben quoi ! Les mariages m'ont toujours fait pleurer._

 _-Tu sais grand-père, parfois j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois le monstre qui a asservis les autres espèces de notre monde et causer le massacre de la base de la résistance._

 _-Il y a toujours plusieurs personnes en une seule. Regarde ces deux-là : chacun d'eux à une part d'ombre plus ou moins étendue, bon surtout Sinbad et surtout à cause de moi, mais ensemble ils font l'un de l'autre quelqu'un de meilleur. »_

 _« J'aurais vraiment aimé entendre ce qu'il avait composé quand il était berger. »_ Pensa pour lui-même Aladdin en se concentrant à nouveau sur la cérémonie.

Après avoir échangé leurs vœux et leurs alliances et avoir répondu « oui » à la question que leur posait Jafar – au grand soulagement des généraux qui purent enfin se détendre- le couple royal scella son union de leurs lèvres et toute la salle applaudit, à l'extérieur des cris de joie saluèrent leur roi et leur nouvelle reine. Sinbad se retourna vers l'autel où se trouvait un coffret qu'il ouvrit et en tira une fine couronne en or sertie d'un rubis surmonté d'une plume du même oiseau que celle de sa propre couronne, il la déposa sur la tête de son épouse, la sacrant officiellement reine de Sindoria. En se présentant à l'assistance, ils eurent la surprise de voir leurs défunts parents et amis leur sourire, émus. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Aladdin qui leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Tout aux félicitations et aux retrouvailles, personne ne remarqua que la sagesse de Salomon avait permit à une autre personne de se manifester : seuls Rashid et Badr remarquèrent leur petit-fils dont les rokhs collaient ceux de ses parents, surtout ceux de sa mère mais ils cherchaient aussi ceux de son père. Le futur Badr Rashid Saluja de Sindoria – à sa naissance Drakon suggérerait à ses parents de respecter la coutume parthévienne des noms à rallonge et ils choisiraient d'aller au plus simple- surprit le regard de ses grand-pères et les salua avec un grand sourire où l'on retrouvait ceux de ses parents quand ils avaient environ cinq ans, l'âge auquel il apparaissait en ce moment.

Aladdin dut pourtant conjurer la sagesse de Salomon et tous retournèrent dans le grand flot pour les uns, dans le ventre de sa mère pour l'autre.

En retournant dans le grand courant des rokhs, Rashid commenta :

« C'est le portrait de Sinbad.

-Il a les yeux d'Alibaba. Répondit Badr

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Cassim.

-En fait, quand on était là-bas, les rokhs de l'enfant qu'attend Alibaba se sont manifestés.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? J'aurais aimé voir notre petit-fils moi aussi. Se plaint Ezra.

-Et il était comment ? Interrogea Anise.

-Mignon. C'est un Sinbad miniature avec les yeux d'Alibaba et la mèche des Saluja.

-J'ai hâte de le voir. »

Après la fin des célébrations, Sinbad et Alibaba se retrouvèrent enfin seul à seul dans leur chambre et se jetèrent voracement l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et se déshabillant en un temps record. Sinbad souleva son épouse et la déposa sur le lit avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou, la nuque, à descendre vers ses seins qu'il lécha et mordilla avec douceur, faisant gémir Alibaba qui s'accrocha à ses cheveux en se cambrant, la grossesse les avait rendu plus sensibles et le traitement que leur infligeait son mari la rendait folle : elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il la fasse jouir pour pouvoir ensuite lui rendre la pareille. Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Sinbad délaissa ses seins pour déposer une traînée de baisers sur son ventre qui, au bout de trois mois de grossesse, n'avait pas perdu son attrait, d'ailleurs Sinbad doutait même qu'au bout de plusieurs enfants et décennies, il l'ait perdu. Enfin il arriva à l'endroit tant convoité et l'envahit avec sa langue, le ré-explorant avec minutie, plaçant les jambes d'Alibaba sur ses épaules et se fiant à ses réactions pour lui donner le maximum de plaisir. A la façon dont son souffle s'accéléra alors que son corps se contractait avant de se détendre, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

Il se retira et s'allongea à ses cotés, Alibaba croisa son regard et sourit avant de l'embrasser et de le caresser sur tout le corps, à son tour, elle fit subir aux tétons de son mari la même torture qu'il avait prodigué aux siens, lui tirant quelques gémissements alors que ses mains partaient s'occuper du sexe dressé de Sinbad. Elle le caressa, le massa doucement avant de passer aux testicules alors que sa langue prenait le relais sur l'érection. Avec son savoir-faire naturel, elle fit jouer le muscle humide dans une danse créée pour surprendre son unique spectateur et l'emmener au septième ciel. Quand elle le sentit sur le point de venir, elle appuya la pointe de sa langue au sommet de la verge pour retarder l'orgasme, joua encore un peu avec lui et lui permit enfin de se libérer dans un grand cri.

Haletant, Sinbad attira Alibaba contre lui :

« Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller plus loin pour le moment.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, est-ce que le petit... »

Les mouvements de magoi agités permirent aux jeunes mariés de savoir que :

Un. leur bébé allait très bien.

Deux. Il était très réceptif à ce qui l'entourait.

Trois. Ils allaient devoir trouver des excuses très rapidement pour éviter « La Discussion » le plus longtemps possible.

Petit à petit, le magoi et les palpitations provoquées par les premiers mouvements du bébé se calmèrent et Alibaba lui chanta sa berceuse pour l'endormir, ce qui marcha sur toute la famille, et toute l'île que le cri de jouissance du roi avait réveillée.

Le lendemain, le roi, la reine, les huit généraux, Aladdin et ceux qui formaient désormais la garde de la reine (Morgiana, Toto, Olba et ses pirates) selon leur propre proclamation, adressèrent leurs derniers adieux aux ambassadeurs des autres pays qui félicitèrent une dernière fois le couple royal de Sindoria avant de repartir. Titos, Sphintos et Marga firent durer un peu leurs adieux à Aladdin, sans compter que Sphintos ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter vis à vis de Sharkan qu'il considérait toujours comme un prince de leur pays, pendant que Mû et le corps fanalis prolongeait leur discussion avec Morgiana et Masrur, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs assez de succès auprès des filles de leur peuple. Après que les invités de Reim soient partis ce fut au tour d'Abhmad et Sabhmad de rentrer chez eux après avoir offert un talisman trane pour les femmes enceintes à leur sœur. Kougyoku fut la dernière à partir, les larmes aux yeux :

« J'espère qu'on se reverra vite, Alibaba-chan.

-Je l'espère aussi, Kougyoku. »

Quand le navire de Kou eut disparu, toute l'île se détendit :

« Des représentants du monde entier et aucun incident diplomatique ! Ça se fête ! S'exclama Sinbad.

-On sort à peine de la fête du mariage, il faut se reposer et reprendre le travail. Objectèrent Jafar et Alibaba.

-Et puis à ton âge, on ne peut plus faire autant la fête. Rajouta Yunan.

-Ah ! » Sursauta tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**A partir de ce chapitre, on raccroche avec l'histoire originale. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres parce que j'ai voulu condenser toute la partie du retour d'Alibaba à Balbad jusqu'au récit d'Alma Toran en un seul chapitre. A partir de maintenant, si vous ne lisez pas le manga ou les scans, ça va spoiler. J'ai tenu à rester au plus près de l'œuvre originale en prenant en compte ce que j'avais écrit auparavant et ça a donné le chapitre le plus compliqué à écrire jusqu'ici. Bonne lecture !**

Un mois et demi plus tard, alors qu'Alibaba, Aladdin et Morgiana n'étaient rentrés à Sindoria que depuis six mois, malgré tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis, une lettre de Kouen Ren arriva. Il demandait une escorte de Sindoria pour se rendre au sommet, plus particulièrement Aladdin et Alibaba. Les discussions qui s'ensuivirent furent tout à fait prévisibles :

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule, même si y envoyer Aladdin est hors de question. Tu es ma reine, la reine de Sindoria -même si Kouen ne semble pas être au courant- et tu es enceinte. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Mais si nous ne répondons pas ou envoyons quelqu'un d'autre, il risque de s'en servir comme prétexte pour anéantir tous les efforts de pourparlers fait jusqu'ici.

-Vos Majestés, les interrompit soudain Morgiana, Aladdin et moi nous sommes concertés et la garde de la reine l'accompagnera à Balbad qu'elle le veuille ou non, rassurez-vous, roi Sinbad.

-Je te remercie, Morgiana, sourit Sinbad, mais j'aimerai également qu'au moins l'un des huit généraux vous accompagne.

-Sinbad, tu te souviens de notre accord ?

-« Tout ce qui touche Balbad te concernera toi et seulement toi, rien ni personne d'autre à Sindoria ne saurait être impliqué. » Je sais. Mais actuellement, ça concerne également le futur prince de Sindoria, donc...

-Donc rien du tout. Kouen ne prendra pas le risque de causer un tel incident avant le sommet. Tout laisse à penser qu'il a des propositions à me faire. J'aimerai savoir lesquelles. Et puis...

-Et puis ?

-J'ai informé Barkak de ma situation actuelle et de mes décisions concernant Balbad, c'est aussi pour ça que je veux y retourner. J'ai besoin de connaître les sentiments de mon peuple sur la vie qu'il mène désormais. »

Sinbad ne put rien répondre à ça, lui aussi avait vécu ce que vivait sa femme par rapport à son pays natal. Le lendemain, Alibaba et sa garde s'embarquèrent pour Balbad. Le premier soir de la traversée, alors que l'ancien prince se tenait accoudée à la rambarde du bateau, Morgiana vint lui parler :

« Tu es inquiète de retourner à Balbad ?

-Oui, même si je l'ai fuit et que j'ai renoncé à mon titre de prince, c'est mon pays natal et je souhaite encore l'aider, mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour lui. »

Dans l'ombre, Toto et Olba écoutaient.

Le lendemain, des pirates attaquèrent le vaisseau et furent repoussés grâce à l'activation des objets-liges de Toto et Olba : les serres pourpres. Au cours du banquet qui suivit pour les féliciter, ses tout nouveaux liges annoncèrent leur mise en couple officielle, elle les félicita puis, après un silence, éclata de rire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien, c'est juste que... vous imaginez ma réaction si j'étais toujours un garçon ? Répondit-elle avant de repartir dans un fou-rire.

-Eh bien quoi ? Demanda Olba.

-Je vous rappelle que j'étais obsédée par le fait d'être puceau et de ne pas avoir de copine. _« Pour faire comme les autres. »_ Rajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Se souvint Olba.

-C'est sûr qu'après avoir appris que tu étais une fille et ton mariage avec Sinbad, on a tendance à l'oublier. Commenta Toto

-Mais aujourd'hui tu es mariée, enceinte et reine de Sindoria, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

-C'est vrai. » Sourit la reine avant de remarquer l'air soucieux de Morgiana.

Elle n'eut l'occasion de lui parler que le lendemain :

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Morgiana ?

-Ce n'est rien Alibaba.

-Bien sûr que si. Écoute Morgiana, tu es mon amie, ma toute première guerrière-lige et, si tu te souviens bien, mes ailes. Tes soucis sont mes soucis, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est juste que tu as de plus en plus de monde autour de toi, et parmi eux, je me sens toute petite. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu n'aies plus besoin de moi.

-Morgiana, si un roi, ou une reine, comme moi te suffit, alors je serais heureuse de te voir rester à mes cotés pour toujours.

La fanalis commença à pleurer de joie :

-Merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

-Allons, dit Alibaba en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu veux me suivre. Merci d'être ma lige. »

Quelques toussotements interrompirent la séquence émotion :

« Ah oui. Et merci à vous deux aussi, Toto et Olba. Yorn, Birgit, Aaron, Broj, merci de me suivre, je compte sur vous tous.

-Alibaba, tu pleures ?

-C'est votre faute. Vous êtes tous là, à vouloir me suivre alors que je n'ai même pas été capable de garder mon pays et de l'aider en plus d'être poursuivie par une malchance d'enfer. »

Ces paroles furent interprétées par ses compagnons comme une marque de franchise de la part de leur roi féminin qui se montrait telle qu'elle était à ses subordonnés, en un sens c'était vrai mais les hormones du quatrième mois et demi de grossesse y étaient aussi pour beaucoup.

Pendant ce temps, Aladdin continuait ses recherches dans la tour de la balance noire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'apparition de Yunan. Le plus âgé des magis fit quelques révélations au plus jeunes avant de s'interrompre pour réprimander Sinbad, ce qui se finit sur une dispute et la construction magique d'une maison au beau milieu de la cour du palais. Après une discussion sur Ugo, Yunan demanda à Aladdin ce qu'il pensait de Sinbad, après qu'il ait répondu qu'il était fait pour être roi, Yunan lui demanda encore pourquoi il ne devenait pas son magi :

« Eh bien, je l'adore, j'aime beaucoup Sindoria et maintenant que ses rokhs ont étés apaisés, j'ai moins cette impression de danger que j'avais avant mais encore aujourd'hui, je le trouve trop brillant, comme si on ne pouvait pas faire les choses autrement qu'à sa façon.

-Selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'avoir l'étoffe d'un roi ? En ce qui me concerne j'ai peur de Sinbad parce qu'il est bien trop royal pour moi. Nous les magis choisissons nos roi selon notre instinct. Ces rois fondent des empires sur les cadavres de beaucoup de monde grâce à la puissance que nous leur offrons, qui peut infléchir sur le destin du monde. C'est ainsi que « la structure de notre monde » est définie...L'étoffe d'un roi... qu'est-ce que c'est ? En plus aujourd'hui les rois sont nombreux. S'ils s'affrontaient par ambition, le vainqueur sera-t-il celui qui décidera de l'avenir du monde ? »

Aladdin pensa alors à Alibaba, son roi, et à l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Comme l'ancien prince de Balbad s'y attendait, son pays avait bien changé depuis son départ : aujourd'hui il ressemblait, non, il était Kou. En arrivant, Alibaba avait décidé de dissimuler qu'elle était une femme et son état actuel, si sa cordelette ne transformait plus son corps, elle renvoyait désormais une illusion qui lui rendait son aspect de garçon. Le comité d'accueil de Kou s'y laissa prendre et, un peu plus tard, Zaïnave et Hassan jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'enlève une fois chez eux où elle joua avec leur fils et discuta de leurs conditions de vie. Après une visite sur la tombe de Cassim, Alibaba connaissait les différents sentiments de son peuple. Voir qu'il ne restait plus rien du quartier où elle avait vécu lui procura un sentiment de grand vide sur le chemin du retour. Une fois couchée, elle caressa son ventre où son fils dormait déjà, en gigotant un peu selon les quelques palpitations qu'elle sentait. En repensant au tout premier rêve où elle l'avait vu, elle pleura en se disant que jamais son enfant ne connaîtrait le Balbad de ses ancêtres, puis elle repensa aux paroles d'Hassan, à sa dernière discussion avec Hakuryuu et Judal et à sa propre résolution d'aider Balbad en cas de révolte. Il était trop tôt pour pleurer après tout.

Le lendemain, après avoir apprit la politique de l'esclavage de Kou, Alibaba et sa troupe-lige furent conduits dans la salle du trône où siégeait Kouen. Le petit sourire en coin du général n'échappa pas à l'ancien prince qui avait aussi remarquer la présence de Barkak et des anciens gardes de Balbad agenouillés devant les dignitaires de Kou. Au moment où l'un d'eux soulignait son impertinence et que le vieux fourbe qui les avait accueillit le contredisait, Alibaba retira sa cordelette :

« Bon, il semble que vous n'êtes effectivement pas au courant. » Dit-elle alors que l'illusion se dissipait et que l'ancien prince de Balbad laissait place à la reine de Sindoria. « Mais pourquoi ne l'avoir dit qu'au peuple de Balbad, Votre Excellence ? »

Kouen, qui se remettait à peine de sa surprise, au contraire de l'assistance, se décida à jouer le jeu :

« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez que votre peuple connaisse la vérité, Votre Altesse.

-Votre Majesté en fait, je suis la reine de Sindoria désormais, prince Kouen. » Le corrigea en souriant Alibaba, faisant frissonner toute la salle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir permit à mes compatriotes d'honorer l'ancienne coutume de notre pays qui consiste à toucher le sol du front pour souhaiter un bon accouchement aux femmes enceintes. Et merci à vous tous aussi bien sûr. » Dit-elle en souriant avec douceur et sincérité à son peuple alors que les Kous paniquaient et leur ordonnaient de se lever. Alibaba surprit le regard reconnaissant des anciens gardes de son pays et ceux remplis d'admiration des siens.

« Maintenant que cela est fait, nous serait-il possible de parler seul à seul, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez invité ici, non ?

-En effet, allons-y. Votre magi n'est pas avec vous ? Ce satané Sinbad sait garder tout le savoir pour lui.

-Ne dîtes pas de mal de mon mari, je vous prie. »

A l'entente du mot « mari », le général tiqua : ça, en plus du ventre arrondi de la jeune femme en face de lui, l'énervait. Il venait de découvrir que celui sur qui il comptait pour mieux diriger Balbad était une femme, ce qui réduisait son projet de le marier à l'une de ses sœurs à néant, qu'elle était ravissante et intelligente, une parfaite reine qui était déjà mariée à Sinbad et portait son héritier. S'il s'écoutait, il la plaquerait sur la table, briserait sa couronne, déchirerait ses vêtements sindoriens et la prendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde l'enfant de Sinbad et qu'il soit remplacé par le sien. Au lieu de ça, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre en silence. Alibaba respira un grand coup et attaqua :

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait de Balbad. Si ce pays a été amélioré par rapport à autrefois, il est dommage que vous ayez effacé tout son passé. Pourquoi priver les peuples que vous conquerrez de leur identité ? Pourquoi imposer votre culture ?

-Balbad ne te concerne plus désormais.

-J'aimerai quand même connaître vos raisons et votre point de vue.

-Très bien, dans ce cas parle avec mon frère. » Finit Kouen en faisant entrer Koumei.

Après avoir discuté avec le deuxième prince et considéré ce qu'elle avait appris, Alibaba s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand Kouen entra à nouveau.

« Alors, vous avez pu parler ?

-Oui, et ce fut instructif. Je vous remercie pour ces entretiens. Nous nous reverrons sur le bateau demain. Les salua Alibaba en sortant.

-Attends. » Kouen lui attrapa le poignet. « Tu ne veux donc pas récupérer ton pays ?

-J'ai renoncé à régner sur Balbad le jour où j'en ai fait une république. La suite dépend de son peuple. Lâchez-moi.

-Vous devriez la lâcher, mon frère et roi. »

Kouen remarqua alors qu'il avait attiré la reine de Sindoria à lui au point qu'il pouvait sentir son ventre contre le sien. Alors qu'il hésitait entre finir ce qu'il avait commencé et l'embrasser et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et suivre le conseil de son frère, quelqu'un d'autre se manifesta. Alibaba écarquilla les yeux en sentant le premier vrai coup de pied de son bébé tandis que Kouen reculait de surprise :

« Il... a l'air solide, ce petit... cette petite ?

-Oui, il s'est déjà manifesté mais c'est son premier vrai... Je retourne à mon logement. Au revoir. »

Ils ne la retinrent pas.

En sortant, elle croisa Kougyoku ravie de la revoir et qui décida de la raccompagner chez elle, elles en profitèrent pour discuter de Balbad, de la paix qui semblait se profiler pour tout le monde et, une fois à la résidence des invités avec Morgiana et les autres, du premier coup du bébé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mû Alexius qui demanda à parler à Morgiana.

De leur coté, les deux princes de Kou se concertaient sur ce qu'il ressortait de l'entrevue :

« Elle semble assez ouverte à tous les points de vue étrangers, même si elle garde un coté naïf un peu agaçant, mais il faut lui reconnaître son audace et son esprit conciliant. Il est dommage qu'elle ait choisi Sinbad plutôt que Balbad.

-Ça suffit.

-Mon frère et roi ?

-...

-Elle vous plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est dur à admettre mais oui. Évitons les incidents diplomatiques. Ne me laisse jamais seul avec elle. »

Alors que le voyage vers le lieu du sommet touchait à sa fin, Alibaba, assise aux cotés de Kouen, se décida à poser une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment :

« Kouen, êtes-vous lié à Al-Samen , ou bien est-ce l'empereur de Kou qui s'est allié à eux ?

-Allié ? Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il font partie de moi.

-C'est à dire ?

-Alibaba, fais-tu confiance à tout le monde à Balbad et à Sindoria ? Saches que tout le monde peut te trahir. Il faut éviter d'accorder sa confiance.

-Vous ne faîtes donc confiance à personne ?

-Si, à mes frères et sœurs. C'est pourquoi je regrette ce qui se passe avec Hakuryuu. J'admire l'empereur Hakutoku et j'envie Hakuryuu d'être son fils mais sa rancœur fait qu'il ne sera pas capable d'être roi. C'est pourquoi...nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Je vois, « même les moyens les plus lâches sont bons pour protéger mon pays », n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant ce qui semblait être l'expression de surprise de Kouen, Alibaba sourit :

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de mon mari. »

 _« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'approuve. »_ Pensa-t-elle _« Et si ça veut dire que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi, tant pis ! Aladdin. »_

A ce moment, l'île fut en vue et Jafar, Drakon, Hinahoho, Spartos et Pisti vinrent les accueillir. Après avoir déposé leurs écrins enchantés sous la surveillance des généraux, Kouen, Koumei et leurs liges s'installèrent de leur coté tandis qu'Alibaba et les siens prenaient place auprès de Sinbad, Masrur et Sharkan. Sur ce, les Yambalas arrivèrent d'un coté, les fanalis de l'autre et les magis firent une entrée spectaculaire. Enfin le récit d'Aladdin sur Alma Toran commenca.

 **Le prochain chapitre commencera à la fin du récit d'Alma Toran.**


	10. Chapter 10

À la fin du récit d'Alma Toran, le silence se fit alors que tous digéraient ces nouvelles informations. Pour la première fois, Alibaba se dit qu'elle savait enfin tout d'Aladdin après tout ce temps dans l'ignorance. Elle et Morgiana se précipitèrent vers lui :

« Aladdin, nous sommes heureuses de connaître enfin ton passé.

-Oui, et nous sommes prêtes à te soutenir dans la lutte contre Al-Samen. »

Ces paroles réconfortèrent le magi qui les remercia sous l'œil des autres liges de la reine :

« Ces trois-là se comprennent vraiment bien.

-Oui, comme nos frères et sœurs et nous. »

De chaque coté, les différentes nations discutaient de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre et de ce qu'il fallait en tirer. Aladdin et Alibaba se tournèrent vers Sinbad et le virent aborder une expression nouvelle chez lui :

« C'était donc ça, roi Salomon. »

D'abord surprise, Alibaba se souvint alors avoir vu à travers le magoi de son mari les nombreuses fois où humains ou djinns avaient évoqué le père d'Aladdin devant lui : connaître enfin toute l'histoire apportait à Sinbad un sentiment de plénitude comme il n'en avait jamais connu autrement qu'en compagnie de sa femme.

Sinbad se tourna vers son épouse et Aladdin :

« Je me doutais que ses actes ne devaient pas être louables, dit-il en regardant la pierre de magoi où David était enfermé, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point-là. » Acheva-t-il sur un ton plus énervé.

Dans sa prison, David haussa les épaules :

« Vous ne savez pas tout, enfants que vous êtes. » Il ne pouvait être entendu pour le moment.

Quand le silence fut revenu, Aladdin invectiva à nouveau les rois :

« Maintenant que vous connaissez le passé, je vous le demande : allez-vous sauvez le monde ou le détruire ?! » Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta : « Il existe encore une organisation qui cherche à accomplir les plans d'Al-Samen. Je vous suggère donc de signer un cessez-le-feu et de vous allier contre elle. »

La réaction des liges de Kou ne se fit pas attendre :

« Un cessez-le-feu ? Quel déshonneur !

-Suggères-tu que nous devrions te suivre sous prétexte que tu es le fils de Salomon ?

-Non, répondit Aladdin, je veux juste sauver ce monde. »

Pendant ce temps, les autres liges s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il fallait faire mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudain : leurs maîtres avaient déjà pris leur décision.

Alors que tous attendaient que les rois prennent la parole, Aladdin rappela à tous que la distorsion dimensionnelle de Magnostadt ne se refermerait pas avant une centaine d'années et qu'Ill-Illah pouvait toujours l'utiliser, ce que confirma Yunan, soulignant de nouveau la présence du danger que représentait cet ennemi. Sinbad prit alors la parole :

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas contre un cessez-le-feu, mais cela dépend surtout de l'empire Kou puisque ce sont eux qui héberge actuellement Al-Samen. »

Cette déclaration fit s'interroger l'assistance : Sinbad cherchait-il à dresser le monde entier contre Kou ? La réplique de Kouen ne se fit pas attendre :

« Vous êtes bien retors pour quelqu'un pouvant faire bouger le monde. Je ne vous comprend pas. »

« Ils semblent sur le point de se battre. Fit remarquer Yunan à Aladdin.

-Ils n'ont donc pas compris ce que j'essayais de leur dire. »

Alibaba regardait ces échanges en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et appris dans sa vie tout en suivant le duel rhétorique entre Jafar et les autres généraux présents et les liges de Kouen où chacun tentait d'asseoir leurs idéologies et leurs rois comme les plus légitimes, Kou allant jusqu'à se revendiquer héritier de Salomon : l'affrontement physique se faisait sentir et la tension montait de toute part quand :

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. » La voix était assurée et contenait une colère froide et douce absolument terrifiante : tout le monde se tourna vers sa source, la reine de Sindoria.

« Kouen, dit-elle, je peux comprendre votre façon de penser et de voir les choses mais je ne l'apprécie pas et ne la considère pas comme viable sur le long terme. Néanmoins je préférerai ne pas en avoir la preuve par la destruction du monde et de Balbad, si possible. Et puis ne m'aviez-vous pas dit, même à demi-mots, que vous vouliez protéger les vôtres ? »

Le sous-entendu était étrangement clair : « Que vaut-il mieux pour Kou sur le long terme, d'après vous ? Faîtes les choses à votre manière si vous voulez mais faîtes les bien. »

Après un silence, Kouen finit par répliquer :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ne devenez pas trop sérieuse non plus. » Il se tourna vers le magi aux cheveux bleus : « Aladdin, merci pour l'histoire mais maintenant tu ne m'intéresses plus. » Enfin, ils se tourna vers Koumei et ses liges et annonça qu'ils partaient avant de rajouter : « Je ne veux pas partager le destin et les ambitions fanatiques d'Arba. »

Cette déclaration fit sursauter Aladdin :

« Vous la connaissez ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Cette femme s'est infiltrée au cœur d'un petit pays appelé Kou et en a fait un empire en manipulant ses dirigeants et en donnant de de grands pouvoirs à ses généraux. »

En entendant cela, Sinbad et Alibaba échangèrent un regard : « s'infiltrer au cœur d'un état », « manipuler », tout cela ne leur rappelait que trop David. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Aladdin qui serrait dans son poing la pierre de magoi où était enfermé le premier chef d'Alma Toran : c'était clair qu'il y pensait aussi.

« Un cessez-le-feu ? » Retentit soudain : Judal sortit de nul part grâce à un sort de téléportation : « Ne dîtes pas de bêtises. » Continua-t-il en atterrissant. « C'était une histoire bien chiante, mais... vas-tu enfin m'accepter comme ami, Aladdin ?

Les deux magis s'observèrent un moment :

-Tu as l'air plus fort, demi-portion.

-Tu es certainement plus fort aussi, Judal. »

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Yunan :

« Salut à toi aussi, magi de la grande faille. Ça te dirait de m'affronter ? Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, d'après les vieux d'Al-Samen.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Judal. »

Alors que Sinbad se levait pour dire au magi de Kou qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer ici comme ça, il se fit royalement ignorer, à la surprise de tous ceux de Sindoria puisqu'auparavant il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de l'affronter. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers Kouen non sans avoir auparavant désapprouver l'idée de cessez-le-feu :

« Eh Kouen, arrête de chercher le magi d'Alma Toran, il est évident que Gyokuen est Arba. »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid :

« Qui est Gyokuen ? Demanda un fanalis

-Celle qui dirige l'empire Kou en ce moment. Répondit Mû. C'était aussi la reine de premier empereur de Kou.

-C'est également le chef d'Al-Samen.

-Yep. Répondit Judal. Mais il ne reste plus rien de Gyokuen nul part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu verras. On se reverra dans notre pays. Une dernière chose : il ne peut y avoir qu'un roi, battez-vous pour déterminer qui en sera digne. C'est ma réponse en tant que magi. » Dit-il avant de passer son pouce devant son cou et de disparaître. Pile à ce moment, des soldats de Kou, Reim et Sindoria firent irruption dans la salle avec des nouvelles urgentes :

« Votre Excellence, Sa Majesté a été assassinée.

-Êtes-vous sûr de vos sources ?

-Tous les rapports concordent : le prince Hakuryuu a soulevé une révolte et s'est emparé du pouvoir. Je vous en prie, retournez à Balbad. »

La délégation de Kou ne s'était pas attardée et était partie immédiatement. Celle de Reim avait rapidement suivi en déclarant que leur pays ne s'impliquerait pas dans la guerre civile de Kou.

En faisant route vers Sindoria, Alibaba raconta à Aladdin, Sinbad, aux huit généraux et à la garde de la reine son entrevue avec les princes de Kou à Balbad et la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hakuryuu :

« Il a donc vraiment tué sa mère. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, c'est ma faute.

-Ne dis pas ça. Nous connaissions tous ses intentions et nous n'avons rien fait. Répondit Sinbad alors qu'Aladdin et Morgiana exprimaient eux aussi de la culpabilité.

-Qu'allons-nous faire vis-à-vis de ça ? Demanda Jafar.

-Tant qu'Hakuryuu ne nous demande pas d'aide, l'Alliance des sept mers ne bougera pas. En ce qui concerne Balbad, c'est différent. Au besoin, j'irai la défendre seul en ton nom, mon amour. Expliqua Sinbad en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça, mon roi.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous, les liges d'Alibaba, de le faire.

-Vous n'êtes que trois. Même vous, vous ne tiendrez pas. Aïe !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le bébé recommence à me donner des coups de pied. Même lui sait que c'est de la folie. » Dit-elle à sa lige alors que Sinbad posait les mains sur son ventre et s'illuminait en sentant la vigueur de son enfant.

« Je crois surtout que lui et toi avez besoin de calme et de repos, mon amour. Vas-y, nous réfléchirons à ce qu'il convient de faire plus tard. »

Et effectivement, à peine Alibaba s'était-elle allongée sur son lit qu'elle s'endormit.

De son coté, Sinbad s'était isolé sur le pont du bateau avec Aladdin :

« Je serais presque tenté de te suggérer d'aller réécrire le système des rokhs, si je n'avais pas choisi de faire confiance à mon enfant pour la suite.

-Si tu étais encore connecté à David, tu l'aurais fait.

-Encore une chose dont je peux être reconnaissant à ma reine, mais laissons cela de coté. Que peux-tu me dire sur Arba et la possession ?

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-David n'aurait pas disparu avec moi si j'étais mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai donc aucune raison de penser qu'elle a disparu avec Gyokuen. Si elle est toujours quelque part, je dois la neutraliser. C'est ma responsabilité en tant que roi, en tant que survivant et adversaire d'Al-Samen et surtout en tant que père. »

 _« Oncle Sinbad... »_ Pensa Aladdin, « _Tu n'es pas le genre de roi que je veux soutenir mais je suis heureux de te voir continuer d'avancer. »_


	11. Chapter 11

Dès son réveil, Alibaba attrapa sa prunelle des rokhs, elle avait un ami déchu à interroger.

Visiblement, Hakuryuu faisait les choses en grand pour appuyer son nouveau statut d'empereur : il s'était débrouillé pour lui donner une vue d'ensemble de la salle du trône de Rakushou où il siégeait désormais :

« Bonjour Hakuryuu. Salut à toi aussi Judal. Nous serait-il possible de parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr, dame Alibaba, j'arrange ça tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient face à face – par prunelles des rokhs interposées-, après un silence, Alibaba se lança :

« Comment vas-tu ? Ta vengeance t'a-t-elle apaisé ?

-Je vais bien, et ma vengeance n'est pas terminée. Je dois encore me débarrasser de Kouen.

-Je vois. Dit-elle en repensant à sa conversation avec le général.

-Tu vas me rejoindre pour récupérer Balbad. N'est-ce pas ?

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble. Dans ce conflit que tu vas déclencher, je protégerai Balbad sans prendre parti. Mais dis-moi : tiens-tu vraiment à affronter tes cousins, ta sœur et une partie de ton peuple en en sacrifiant une autre ? Alors même qu'Al-Samen complote pour faire descendre une chose horrible sur terre contre laquelle nous devrions tous nous unir ?

-Si tu fais référence à l'histoire d'Alma-Toran, je la connais déjà : Judal me l'a transmise grâce à sa magie. Mais quand bien même, je n'ai aucune raison de m'allier avec Kouen, l'usurpateur doit disparaître.

-Hakuryuu, tu es donc bel et bien tombé dans la dépravation.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-... Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Vas-tu demander le soutient de Sinbad ?

-Non, j'ai Judal à mes côtés, ce sera suffisant.

-Très bien, je ne m'attarderai pas plus dans ce cas. Au revoir Hakuryuu.

-Alibaba... un jour tu seras à mes côtés toi aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

La communication s'interrompit et Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana et Jafar entrèrent avec un air grave et un plateau de nourriture :

« Vous avez tout entendu ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant le plateau et en commençant à manger : elle mourrait de faim.

-Oui, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Répondit Aladdin.

-J'en suis en partie responsable, j'aurais dû rester avec lui au royaume d'Aktia. Jugea froidement Morgiana.

-Ne commencez pas. Pour le moment, tu vas rester en sécurité à Sindoria et je vais prévenir nos alliés et Kouen de ce qui s'est passé. Ordonna le roi des sept mers. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. » Trancha-t-il.

Plus tard, il revint s'allonger aux côtés de son épouse. Ils ne dirent rien. Elle se blottit juste contre lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement :

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Je crois qu'Hakuryuu a un second djinn.

-J'ai vu, j'ai déjà prévenu Kouen. Alibaba ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne te laisserai à aucun prince de Kou. Ni à Hakuryuu, ni à Kouen, peut-être à la rigueur à Kougyoku...

-Très drôle !

-Je suis sérieux. Si tu veux me tromper ou me quitter un jour, tu devras le faire avec quelqu'un de l'alliance ou de Reim.

-C'est une drôle de façon de dire que tu me protégeras de nos ennemis, Sinbad.

-Je n'ai jamais été un grand sentimental faisant serment d'être le bouclier de sa belle, malheureusement.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ton romantisme.

-Pourquoi alors ? Demanda-t-il en flirtant.

-J'avais envie de toi et je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux en disant vouloir faire de moi ta reine. J'ai eu tort. Répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Et en réalité ?

-Tu m'as encouragé à suivre ma propre voie, à surmonter les traditions dont j'ai hérité. Ce jour-là, tu m'as laissé le choix et je t'ai choisi, je te respectais et t'admirais déjà avant mais c'est au moment où tu m'as dis que le fait que je sois un garçon ou une fille n'importait pas que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

-Donc tu es tombée amoureuse de moi parce que j'ai agis **une** fois comme toi tu le fais toujours ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne t'en es peut-être jamais rendu compte mais le respect et la confiance que tu montres à chaque personne leur permet d'avancer sur leur propre voie. Tu ne guides pas les personnes comme je le fais, tu les accompagnes...

-Sinbad...

-Et c'est pour ça qu'Aladdin t'a choisis et que je suis persuadé que nous formons une bonne équipe tous les deux. Plus que tout, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Sin... T'es-tu jamais demandé si nous sommes ensemble par la volonté de Salomon ?

-Ali, je peux voir les rokhs et le flot du destin et je dois te dire que quand je t'ai vu en fille pour la première fois, eh bien, c'était comme si un nouveau chemin s'était ouvert et j'ai décidé de le suivre. Notre histoire est un imprévu, je crois, elle ne dépend ni d'Ill-Illah ni de Salomon et s'est greffé sur le grand flot. À mes yeux, c'est ce qui la rend merveilleuse. »

Les hormones de la jeune femme reprirent le dessus et elle pleura de joie.

On frappa à leur porte et Jafar apparut pour leur dire qu'ils arrivaient à Sindoria.

À Rakushou, Judal se pencha vers le roi qu'il avait choisis avec un sourire teinté de folie :

« Et tu oses dire qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas.

-Elle et Morgiana seront bien mieux avec moi qu'avec un homme déjà trentenaire alors qu'elle n'en a même pas vingt.

-Tu les veux toutes les deux ?

-Je suis l'empereur de Kou, où est-le problème ?

-Et son enfant ?

-Comme son père. Notre nouveau monde n'en a pas besoin.

-Tu es vraiment un cinglé.

-Toi aussi. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur Kouen.

À Balbad, les trois autres princes de Kou et leurs liges tenaient un conseil de guerre : en prenant en compte les troupes des deux côtés, les terrains dont ils disposaient et les renseignements reçus de Rakushou sur les soldats d'Hakuryuu et ceux venus de Sinbad :

« Il semble que le nouveau djinn d'Hakuryuu soit de type vie, donc il devrait être inefficace face à Phenex.

-Il faudrait que nous évitions de combattre près des villes et des habitations, combattre à Balbad forcerait Sinbad et Alibaba à intervenir pour protéger le pays et ils n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires de Kou. »

Un peu plus tard, Koumei profita d'être seul avec son frère aîné pour lui demander :

« Votre décision d'éviter de combattre à Balbad, est-ce vraiment pour tenir Sindoria à l'écart ?

-Tu le sais déjà.

-Elle aime vraiment son mari, vous savez, ça se voit, tout comme le fait que ce soit réciproque.

-Quand nous en aurons finis de cette guerre, ce sera au tour du reste du monde. Une fois Sinbad vaincu, elle verra que j'ai protégé son peuple et alors...

-Et son enfant ?

-Ça dépendra d'elle. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur Hakuryuu. »

 **Comme le chapitre est plus court que les autres, j'y ai ajouté une petite scène bonus :**

Après que Koumei ait quitté la pièce, Kouen avisa un serviteur dans un coin de la pièce : il reconnu l'homme que la femme qu'il convoitait avait regardé avec insistance et à qui elle s'était directement adressé le jour de l'audience. Pour une fois, il décida de faire preuve de curiosité envers le peuple de Balbad, d'autant que cet homme avait sans aucun doute surpris les propos échangés avec son frère :

« Eh toi ! Tu es un ami d'Alibaba Saluja, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-moi ton nom.

-Barkak, Votre Excellence. Et oui, j'étais assez proche du prince.

Kouen ne releva pas le fait qu'il appelle encore Alibaba « prince » et continua :

-C'était quel genre d'enfant ?

-Elle a vécu jusqu'à ses sept ans dans le bidonville et a toujours eu du mal à se considérer totalement comme un prince féminin de Balbad mais elle a toujours fait des efforts dans ses études, même ce qui lui plaisait le moins, malgré la solitude qu'elle ressentait au palais. C'est moi-même qui lui ai appris l'escrime, je l'ai vu grandir et devenir peu à peu la jeune femme qui vous a tenu tête il y a quelques jours, je suis fier de ce qu'elle est devenu, même si ce n'était pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

-Et qu'attendiez-vous ?

-Son père voulait lui passer le pouvoir mais elle l'a refusé en disant que ses frères étaient plus légitimes mais qu'elle continuerai à les soutenir et à tout donner pour le pays.

-Je vois. Tu peux disposer. »

Sans un mot, l'ancien chef de la garde sortit.

 _Que tu es admirable à ta façon, Alibaba, je ne t'en désire que plus, ma future reine._

Dans le couloir, Barkak laissa son visage exprimer la colère qu'il avait refoulé durant la conversation.

 _Mon prince ne sera jamais à toi,espèce de tyran, elle aime Sinbad et a suffisamment mauvais caractère quand il le faut pour éviter qu'on lui force la main dans un mariage avec l'assassin de son mari._


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux armées de Kou se dressèrent l'une contre l'autre dans la plaine de Kanan. Kougyoku et Kouha se retrouvèrent en première ligne avec deux des liges de Kouen face à ceux d'Hakuryuu avec les soldats renforcés par Zagan et Bélial.

Durant la bataille, personne ne remarqua le cercle d'observation magique qui permettait de suivre l'affrontement en toute discrétion. Sinbad, Alibaba, Jafar, Aladdin et Morgiana suivaient la bataille du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en notant les atouts et les tactiques des deux partis. Alors que Judal brisait le cœur de Kougyoku avec des mots cruels, un appel de détresse leur parvint : dans la fenêtre de communication, le visage d'Hakuei Ren apparut avec un air grave et coupable :

« Vous êtes des amis de mon frère, messires Sinbad et Alibaba, Aladdin. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à le secourir. »

Elle était trop concentrée sur Sinbad et Aladdin pour remarquer son erreur sur Alibaba. Et eux étaient trop concentrés sur elle pour voir ce qui les entouraient. Ainsi, Alibaba fut la seule qui remarqua que la pierre de magoi luisait doucement : David devait avoir un message à leur transmettre. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre lequel. Elle entendit son roi et son magi accepter la requête de la première princesse de Kou et commencer à discuter de la façon dont ils devaient agir et intervint :

« C'est Arba.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute. » Répondit Sinbad. « Et c'est peut-être notre seule chance de l'avoir. Mais j'agirai seul, Aladdin, vu la façon dont elle doit te voir je préfère que tu restes loin d'elle.

-Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est Arba ?

La pierre de magoi brilla plus intensément et Aladdin permit à David de se manifester, à la stupéfaction de Jafar et Morgiana qui ne durent de garder leur calme qu'à l'intervention de leurs maîtres :

-Aladdin, j'ai créé Arba et, avant ma connexion avec Sinbad, je l'ai beaucoup observée dans ce monde. Sa méthode de possession est de passer de mère en fille, une fois dans un nouveau corps, elle donne naissance au prochain et l'élève. C'est pour ça que je suis sûr que c'est elle. » _« Ça et sa signature de sal... de magicienne inimitable dans les rokhs noirs. Où diable me suis-je trompé avec elle ? »_

Après avoir réunis de quoi rejoindre Arbakuei le plus rapidement possible, Sinbad et Jafar disparurent et Yamuraïha créa un deuxième cercle d'observation pour suivre le déroulement de leur mission d'exorcisme, sous l'œil inquiet des autres généraux, de la reine et sa garde et du magi. David ne s'en faisait pas trop et était plus intéressé par les regards en coins de ceux qui se tenaient à ses cotés :

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Finit-il par demander.

-Comment et pourquoi avez-vous possédé notre roi ?

-Le comment est inutile, vous étiez là,vous avez vu la mort de vos amis et ce qui est arrivé à Parthévia. » A ces mots, les généraux s'assombrirent et Alibaba, qui avait vu l'histoire à travers les rokhs de son mari, se rembrunit également. « Quand au pourquoi, lui et moi partageons une capacité semblable et des objectifs proches, la plus grosse différence étant que lui n'a pas regardé trop loin et perdu espoir et qu'il a pu recevoir une alternative aux deux flots du destin par un heureux concours de circonstance, avec des résultantes bien meilleures.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Alibaba.

-Je termine avec Sinbad et j'enchaîne sur ta question, Alibaba Saluja. Je n'ai pas vraiment possédé Sinbad, la nature de nos rokhs était suffisamment proche pour pouvoir se mélanger et j'en avais assez de n'être qu'un simple observateur. Globalement, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment influencé.

-Et vous n'en avez aucun regret ?

-La seule chose que ça m'aurait apporté, c'est d'être associé à un idiot occasionnel avec un problème d'alcool parfaitement capable de tous nous forcer à vivre seulement vêtus de feuilles, non merci. » Après le silence provoqué par cette indéniable vérité, David enchaîna : « T'a-t-il déjà dis ce que la découverte de ton secret a entraîné, jeune reine ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit. Répondit Alibaba, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler « jeune reine ».

-Dans ce cas, saches juste que ta présence à ses côtés et l'enfant que tu portes ont profondément bouleversé le destin. S'il ne l'avait pas découvert... eh bien, le monde n'aurait pas été si mal mais je ne m'y connais pas assez en commerce pour le voir autrement que pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Sans compter que tu n'y aurais pas été, au moins au début, et qu'Arba aurait pu agir à sa guise, et ça, toute la technologie magique du monde, importée d'Alma Toran ou développée dans celui-ci, n'y changerait rien. Tout comme le fait que ça aurait détruit tout ce qui a pris tant de temps à être créé. »

Les personnes présentes échangèrent un regard interrogateur, Aladdin se dit que ça ressemblait presque à des remerciements.

Dans la plaine de Kanan, Kougyoku pleurait. Elle pleurait les morts des deux côtés. Elle pleurait cette guerre absurde. Et surtout, elle pleurait pour les mots que lui avais dis Judal. « J'ai eu tort, Kougyoku, tu n'es qu'une petite fille faible. » Elle allait se faire achevée quand le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles revint. Elle perdit conscience. Judal vit son ancienne candidate au trône lever son épée pour contrer ses attaques mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais battu auparavant :

« Tu n'es pas Kougyoku.

-Non, en effet. » Confirma l'intrus alors que la troupe Kôga d'Hakuei arrivait par derrière et faisait capituler celles de Kouen. Hakuei arriva et Hakuryuu vint à sa rencontre alors que Kougyoku s'évanouissait à coté de Kouha. La première princesse s'agenouilla devant son petit frère :

« Majesté.

-Tu te ranges donc à mes côtés, ma sœur ?

-Kouen ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant pour le meurtre de nos frères et n'a rien fait. Mais moi non plus. Une fois empereur incontesté, permet-moi de quitter la cour et la politique.

-Très bien. » Il se tourna vers son état-major : « Nous avons des otages, envoyez une demande de reddition à l'usurpateur pour leurs vies.

-Tu ne les tues pas ? Demanda Judal.

-Pour l'instant, je me contenterai de les exiler avec Koumei si Kouen coopère. Je ne veux pas être vu comme un tyran dès le début de mon règne.

-Tss, t'es pas marrant sur ce coup-là.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir faire preuve de sagesse, Majesté. » Rétorqua Hakuei en souriant.

Dans la tente de commandement de Koumei, tout le monde dormait quand les troupes adverses arrivèrent. À Balbad, quelques heures plus tard, Kouen recevait la nouvelle de la prise en otage de ses frères et de sa sœur, du fait qu'Hakuei s'était rangée du coté d'Hakuryuu et, après avoir vu ses vassaux lui assurer leur loyauté, avant d'obéir à son ordre de le laisser seul, la visite impromptue de Sinbad :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Voilà un ton bien froid pour celui qui a sauvé les têtes de vos frères et sœur, Kouen.

-Quoi?!

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu en renfort à la demande d'Hakuei, Kougyoku aurait été tuée par Judal, Kouha par les soldats, Koumei aurait peut-être été épargné mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu mêlé à ça, Sindoria n'a rien à voir avec nos affaires.

-Non, en effet. C'est pour le monde dans sa globalité que j'agis actuellement.

-Ben voyons.

-Penses-tu qu'Arba, ou Gyokuen, ait vraiment disparu ?

Cette question fit un choc à Kouen qui se la posait depuis un moment :

-Non, répondit-il, non, je ne pense pas.

-Bonne réponse. Et nous avons un plan pour nous en occuper.

-Nous ?

-Yamuraïha, peux-tu établir le contact dans les deux sens, s'il te plaît ? »

La prunelle des rokhs que Sinbad avait emporté s'illumina et laissa sortir ses rokhs pour créer une fenêtre où toutes les personnes réunies dans la salle du conseil de Sindoria apparaissaient. Kouen sursauta en apercevant David.

« C'est une longue histoire, anticipa Sinbad, et ce n'est pas le moment de la raconter. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de nous écouter. »

Kouen s'était rendu. Hakuryuu avait déclaré qu'il serait exécuté, Koumei, Kouha et Kougyoku exilés, tous leurs liges emprisonnés et Hakuei, pour son soutient, pardonnée. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hakuryuu s'était rendu seul auprès de l'ancien premier prince pour l'interroger sur les raisons de sa redditions et le confronter à ses choix et son inaction face à Al-Samen et Gyokuen, Aladdin et Morgiana firent irruption dans la pièce avec une prunelle où l'image d'Alibaba apparaissait et suivis de Judal qui sentait venir des développements potentiellement intéressants.

« Oncle Kouen, Hakuryuu, comme convenu, nous sommes venus suivre avec vous l'avancée de notre affaire. Déclara solennellement Aladdin.

-Quelle affaire ? Demanda Hakuryuu alors qu'Aladdin invoquait un cercle d'observation. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue en personne, dame Alibaba ?

-J'entame mon cinquième mois de grossesse, je ne peux plus me déplacer aussi facilement. Et je te rappelle que tu m'as plus ou moins menacée, il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et en tant que capitaine de sa garde, c'est mon rôle de la représenter et d'éliminer les menaces potentielles. Ajouta Morgiana

-Le cercle est en place. » Annonça Aladdin, attirant l'attention générale sur celui-ci et ce qu'il montrait.

Dans la cabine d'un bateau s'éloignant de Balbad, Sinbad et Hakuei discutaient :

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à secourir mon frère, roi Sinbad.

-Ce n'est rien, il m'avait lui-même demander mon soutient, il y a longtemps.

-Maintenant qu'il est assuré de devenir empereur, j'ai décidé de me retirer. Néanmoins, je rêve toujours d'unir le monde, moi aussi. M'autoriseriez-vous à travailler avec vous ? »

Dans la cellule de Balbad et la salle du conseil de Sindoria, on put entendre des hoquets de surprise et des grincements de dents.

« Comptes-tu jouer cette comédie longtemps, Arba ? Demanda le roi des sept mers, faisant sursauter Judal et Hakuryuu. La magi fut également surprise et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu es... David ?

-Non, je suis moi, mais il se trouve que David et moi avons des objectifs communs désormais.

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à lui en l'enlaçant.

-Vous ne faîtes plus qu'un avec Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en prie, utilisez mes pouvoirs.

-Arba. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules... -à Balbad, Aladdin indiqua à Judal comment se téléporter là-bas, il était trop abasourdi par la scène pour refuser- … et projeta son magoi en elle, l'empêchant momentanément d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Aladdin, maintenant. »

Les deux magis apparurent dans la cabine et... « Sagesse de Salomon. »

Le monde des rokhs d'Hakuei était blanc et pur, Aladdin était soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore en vie, Païmon semblait l'avoir protégé de la corruption jusqu'à maintenant. Les rokhs d'Arba étaient difficiles à manquer, même entravés par le magoi de Sinbad. Aladdin s'approcha, vérifia qu'il ne restait aucun rokh noir et utilisa la technique de la prison de magoi avant de les extraire de leur réceptacle. Une fois cela fait, il sentit Hakuei redevenir elle-même, soupira de soulagement et réintégra son corps.


	13. Chapter 13

Le bateau où Sinbad et Hakuei se trouvaient avait fait semblant de s'éloigner de Balbad et y retournait. Dans la cabine, la première princesse de Kou avait repris conscience et commençait à paniquer, obligeant Aladdin et Sinbad à la calmer pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de quoi elle se souvenait. Pendant qu'elle racontait comment elle avait senti Arba prendre possession d'elle alors qu'elle apprenait la rébellion de son frère sur le plateau de Tenzan, Judal ramassait la pierre de magoi et l'observait avec curiosité :

« Fais attention. Arba est une magi, rien ne dit qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir. Le prévint Aladdin.

-Que veux-tu faire avec ?

-Continuer à l'enfermer dans du magoi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution durable. »

Jafar fit alors irruption dans la pièce :

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Au vu des circonstances, Hakuryuu avait prétexté un entretien entre ses cousins prisonniers, les représentants d'un pays susceptible de les accueillir et sa sœur. En rentrant dans la salle, Hakuei se précipita vers son frère avant de s'arrêter net et de se tourner vers ses cousins en hésitant : elle ignorait qui de Kouen ou d'Hakuryuu ferait le meilleur empereur à Tenzan elle avait touché du doigt la meilleure solution pour le monde entier mais sa possession l'avait empêché de l'atteindre. Elle et Sinbad s'assirent en face du nouvel empereur, la fenêtre de vision ouverte sur Alibaba que tenait Morgiana aux côtés de Sinbad, Jafar et Aladdin se tenant derrière eux, ce dernier et Judal, derrière Hakuryuu, surveillaient la pierre de magoi d'Arba :

« Bien, commença Hakuryuu, roi Sinbad, Aladdin, je vous remercie de votre collaboration dans l'arrestation et la neutralisation de notre ennemie. Maintenant qu'elle est sous contrôle, je vous demande de nous la remettre.

-Malheureusement, prince Hakuryu, mous ne pouvons accéder à cette demande pour l'instant : Arba, comme l'a déjà fait remarquer Aladdin, est une magi et peut très bien s'échapper de la prison de magoi. Nous estimons plus prudent qu'elle reste sous notre surveillance, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé un moyen de l'enfermer plus sûr que celui que nous utilisons actuellement.

-Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas capable de la maintenir enfermée, roi crétin ? Lança Judal, en colère.

-Non, j'insinue que tu pourrais très bien la libérer en cherchant à t'approprier ses pouvoirs. Répondit le roi des sept mers.

-Vous m'avez appelé « prince » ? Souligna Hakuryuu.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore officiellement empereur, il me semble.

-En pratique, si.

-Elle a une belle mine, ta pratique ! À combien montent les pertes des deux armées ? Intervint Alibaba.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Alibaba ! S'énerva à son tour Hakuryuu, contrarié de la voir intervenir contre lui.

-Elle a raison, Hakuryuu. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hakuei qui était jusque là restée silencieuse :

« Ce que tu as fait pour obtenir le trône, envoyer nos soldats à qui tu as lavé le cerveau avec tes djinns contre d'autres soldats de notre peuple, est indigne d'un souverain. Tu n'as même pas tenté de discuter avec Kouen, tu t'es laissé guider par une fausse vengeance que nos frères n'auraient pas voulue et qui aurait pu détruire le travail de notre père. Tu n'as fait que poursuivre l'œuvre de leurs assassins en agissant ainsi.

-Ma sœur, tu prends donc finalement le parti de Kouen ?

-Non, lui non plus ne doit pas devenir empereur, d'ailleurs il ne le désire pas, c'est un homme de guerre et l'empereur Hakutoku, même si personne dans cette famille ne semble s'en souvenir, a toujours privilégié les négociations et, s'il voulait unir le monde, il ne voulait pas le faire en imposant notre culture aux autres peuples comme l'a fait Koumei. »

Cette déclaration, ainsi que de voir la toujours calme et posée Hakuei élever la voix, tira un long silence à l'assemblée. Consciente de l'attention qu'elle avait et de ce que qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Hakuei se tourna vers l'ancien prince féminin de Balbad :

« Dame Alibaba, vous avez fait de Balbad une république parce qu'aucun des prétendants au trône n'était qualifié pour être roi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Nous étions dans une situation où le peule devait se prendre en main de lui-même. Ce n'est pas votre cas. Il y a encore un candidat au trône capable de reprendre votre pays en main.

-Kouha ?

-Vous. Vous êtes plus légitime que vos cousins et plus sage que votre frère. Maintenant c'est votre décision et les affaires de Kou ne nous concernent pas.

-Pour en revenir à Arba, intervint Sinbad en rajoutant du magoi à la pierre, dès que nous aurons trouvé le moyen définitif de l'enfermer, nous vous le ferons savoir. Si vous avez clarifié votre situation d'ici-là, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous faire collaborer à son jugement.

-Un jugement ?

-En fait, c'est à Aladdin de décider de son sort. Elle a carrément détruit leur monde après tout. Maintenant, parlons du motif officiel de cette réunion. On a une petite île à Sindoria, un peu à l'écart des îles principales, parfaite pour accueillir des criminels exilés de leur pays.

-Je vous remercie mais nous avons également une île pour eux dans notre territoire.

-Bien, dans ce cas l'affaire est réglée. Nous vous laissons. Cela dit, nous n'aurions rien contre le fait d'accueillir Kougyoku, qui est une amie très chère de ma femme, de temps à autres, ou d'aller la voir.

-Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. » Conclut Hakuryuu, mettant fin à la conversation.

Après les salutations d'usage, la délégation sindorienne repartit avec Arba, laissant les Ren discuter entre eux de la suite.

Sur le bateau qui les ramenait chez eux, Sinbad demanda à Aladdin ce qu'il pensait de la situation de Kou :

« Je dirais qu'Hakuei saura ramener son frère à la raison et le tirer de la dépravation. Le problème, c'est Judal, j'ai peur qu'il parte semer le chaos ailleurs.

-Aucune chance. Même s'il fait genre que non, il a grandi avec les Ren, j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il les considère comme sa famille. Il ne les quittera pas.

-Puises-tu dire vrai. »

Aladdin rajouta du magoi à la prison.

À Sindoria, Alibaba souriait en caressant son ventre :

 _« On dirait que tout va s'arranger à Kou, petit bout. »_

Yamuraïha entra alors dans la pièce :

« Ma reine, nous avons réussi !

-Réussi quoi ?

-Eh bien, les formules pour rendre le métal imperméable aux rokhs et au magoi qu'on nous a déposées au laboratoire : elle fonctionnent.

-Puis-je les voir ? »

En les examinant, Alibaba sut avec certitude de qui elles venaient : _« David ! »_ L'ancien tyran avait bel et bien rallié leurs camps apparemment. La reine sauta sur l'occasion qu'il lui donnait et ordonna :

« Yamuraïha, vous tous, faîtes construire un récipient métallique solide que l'on pourra fermer et sceller sans que rien n'en échappe dans les plus brefs délais et rendez-le imperméable aux rokhs et au magoi de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Le roi et Aladdin en auront besoin dès leur retour.

-À vos ordres, Majesté. »

 _« Sinbad, mon amour, Aladdin, revenez vite et en bonne santé. »_

A Rakushou, où les Ren et Judal étaient rentrés, Kouen et ses frères et sa sœur en cellule et Hakuryuu et Hakuei dans une salle de conseil, un débat avait lieu :

« Hakuryuu, que ferais-tu du monde si tu devenais empereur ?

-Je... je... n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

-Moi, si je devenais empereur, je rendrai leur indépendance aux pays que nous avons conquis et j'essayerai de discuter avec eux de façon plus équitable, en faire des alliés plutôt que des sujets. J'aimerai encourager notre peuple à développer son agriculture de lui-même et ne plus compter sur la guerre et l'esclavage dont nous sommes dépendants.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir si le peuple approuvera cela ?

-Parce que notre peuple est fier et comprendra que, si nous ne changeons pas tant que nous le pouvons, le pays s'effondrera, parce que nous sommes les héritiers de la volonté de notre père et de nos frères et que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils étaient déterminés à faire cesser les anomalies de ce monde et mon souhait a toujours été de poursuivre leur rêve.

-Et moi j'ai accompli leur dernière volonté.

-Crois-tu sincèrement à ce que tu dis ? »

Cette déclaration fit tiquer Hakuryuu : elle lui rappelait bien trop le donjon de Bélial.

« Tu sais, Hakuryuu, Kouen nous a laissé son épée » Reprit Hakuei en lui tendant l'objet. « C'est notre frère Hakuyuu qui la lui avait confié. Lui aussi voulait les venger, il te l'a dit, non ?

-...

-J'aimerai que tu réfléchisses à tout ça avant que nous décidions lequel d'entre nous doit monter sur le trône. » Finit-elle en sortant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le prince descendit rejoindre sa sœur et son magi, Judal resta bouche bée en s'apercevant que les rokhs de son candidat au trône étaient de nouveau blancs et Hakuei versa quelques larmes d'émotion quand il lui déclara :

« Tu avais raison, grande sœur. Je vais te soutenir quand tu seras notre quatrième empereur. »

Judal décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur mais demanda quand même le droit de supprimer les membres restants d'Al-Samen qu'il rencontrerait. Il lui fut accordé.

Ces nouvelles arrivèrent à Sindoria en même temps que Sinbad, Aladdin, Jafar et Morgiana. Alibaba, venue les accueillir au port avec sa garde et les sept généraux restés sur l'île, les leur communiqua en vérifiant leurs états de santé et en faisant apporter l'urne destinée à enfermé définitivement Arba. Une fois les affaires graves réglées, Sinbad lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait libéré discrètement Kougyoku de l'emprise de Zépar. Son dernier motif d'inquiétude envolé, la reine se retira avec le roi pour célébrer leur succès et leurs retrouvailles en privé. Ce qui, dans leur langage, voulait dire : s'enfermer dans leur chambre et se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur leur lit : ça leur suffisait pour le moment et Alibaba, aussi heureuse de revoir son mari fut elle, avait trop à faire à gérer les coups du bébé qui était lui aussi très excité de ressentir à nouveau la présence de son père. Sans compter que Sinbad n'avait pas encore restauré tout son magoi et avait lui aussi besoin de repos. Quand Jafar vint les chercher, il les trouva endormis et les laissa dormir en souriant.

Après avoir étudié les formules et les composantes de l'urne-prison d'Arba, Aladdin se tourna vers celle de David et lui sourit :

« Merci grand-père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisis de nous aider mais nous apprécions ton intervention.

-Un coup de tête, rien de plus. »

Dans le grand flot, Salomon sourit :

 _« Ce pourrait-il que mon père ait de nouveau une conscience ? »_

 _Une fois de plus, le petit garçon était revenu, et comme d'habitude -Comment ça, comme d'habitude?!- il avait presque réussit à se faire passager clandestin sur un navire et Alibaba et Sinbad le grondait :_

 _« Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, maman, j'ai cinq ans ! »_

 _Elle allait répliquer quand elle entendit un petit rire venir de son mari, elle le vit se pencher vers lui et lui ébouriffer les cheveux :_

 _« Tu es bien le fils de ton père._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas naviguer au secours des gens ?_

 _-Et de ta mère aussi. »_

Alibaba se réveilla et croisa les yeux de Sinbad. Ils s'embrassèrent :

« Mon amour.

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'on va avoir du travail avec notre enfant.

-On s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr. »

 **Fin du premier arc.**

 **A partir de là, la publication va s'espacer: mon avance sur les chapitres touche à sa fin et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire la suite. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**


	14. Chapter 14

Après une fausse exécution réussie grâce à l'intervention d'Aladdin, le départ en exil des quatre princes déchus de Kou, le couronnement d'Hakuei et la prise d'indépendance de Balbad et du reste des colonies de Kou, le monde avait retrouvé un début de stabilité. Même avec les deux jambes cassées, au bord de l'accouchement et à la nage, rien n'aurait empêcher Alibaba d'être présente lors de la prise d'indépendance de son pays et d'y prendre une part active. Quand elle conclut ses négociations avec Hakuei, Balbad était redevenue une république et, grâce à la réouverture du commerce avec Sindoria, l'alliance des sept mers en entier, Kou ainsi que Reim, prospérerait de nouveau très bientôt tout en redevenant elle-même. Le peuple avait déclaré que Alibaba, malgré son nouveau statut de reine étrangère, resterait citoyenne de Balbad et que ses enfants le seraient également.

Ce fut donc en tant qu'héroïne nationale qu'elle repartit vers son deuxième pays qui profitait lui aussi de la situation. Trois mois après ces événements- qui ne s'étaient déroulés que sur quelques semaines seulement- et après une horrible journée remplie de crampes d'estomac de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses, alors que Sinbad, comme tout le monde, dormait déjà à ses cotés, Alibaba finit par se rendre compte que non, ce n'étaient pas des crampes d'estomac et que ses contractions étaient maintenant suffisamment rapprochées pour le faire savoir. En douceur, elle tenta de réveiller son mari :

« Chéri.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il comme tout homme tiré de son sommeil.

-Le bébé arrive. »

Ces trois mots suffirent à déclencher le bran-le-bas de combat. En trois minutes et demi pile, Sinbad s'était levé, habillé et était parti chercher la meilleure sage-femme de l'île : dès qu'Alibaba vit entrer Jafar dans leur chambre, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre leurs explications comme quoi il avait mit au monde le premier enfant d'Hinahoho et plus tard avait continué quand il le fallait qu'une nouvelle contraction, plus douloureuse que les précédentes, survint et qu'elle décida de ne pas faire la difficile.

De longues heures de travail plus tard, durant lesquelles elle avait couvert son mari d'insultes, manqué de peu de lui broyer la main, souffert comme jamais et s'était épuisée à pousser, alors que le soleil se levait après une nuit blanche, un premier cri retentit dans la pièce alors que Jafar, les larmes aux yeux, tendait le nouveau-né à ses parents :

« C'est un garçon. » Annonça-t-il en déposant le bébé dans les bras de son père, lui aussi ému aux larmes. Avec un sourire, Sinbad se tourna vers Alibaba afin de lui présenter leur fils. Émue et fière, la jeune femme prit à son tour son enfant dans ses bras :

« Badr ! Tu es si beau, mon tout-petit. »

Son fils ouvrit alors les yeux et les leva vers elle elle connaissait ces yeux : elle les avait régulièrement vu dans ses rêves cette année. Si Badr semblait tenir majoritairement de Sinbad, il avait aussi les yeux d'Alibaba.

Jafar apporta de quoi le nettoyer, ce dont s'occupa Sinbad, et vérifia que tous les soins post-accouchement dont Alibaba avait besoin avaient été prodigués correctement. Une fois sûr que tout allait bien, il les laissa tous les trois et alla rejoindre les autres généraux, la garde de la reine et Aladdin qui demanda dès son entrée :

« Comment vont Alibaba et le bébé ? , faisant sursauter Jafar et les autres.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Je l'ai senti, les rokhs s'agitaient. Alors ?

-Ils vont bien, tous les deux, Sinbad est... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase : tous se précipitaient déjà vers la chambre royale, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Alibaba venait de nourrir le bébé et les jeunes parents le regardaient dormir dans ses bras, Sinbad s'était assis à côté de sa femme et l'avait enlacé. Ce tableau de famille fut perturbé par des coups à la porte suivis de l'entrée pour une fois discrète de leur deux troupes-liges :

« Salut, on a appris la nouvelle. » Chuchota Aladdin.

En souriant, ils leur firent signe d'approcher. Seize paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le petit prince avec adoration :

« Il te ressemble, Sinbad. Dit Yam.

-C'est marrant, il a l'épi d'Alibaba en violet. Remarqua Olba.

-C'est vraiment un garçon ? Demanda Pisti.

-Ça se voit. Rétorqua Sharkan. Par ici la monnaie. » Certaines bourses s'allégèrent tandis que d'autres s'alourdirent.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Hinahoho

-Badr. Répondit Alibaba

-C'est tout ? Questionna Drakon.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Dans notre pays natal, Parthévia, les nobles ont plusieurs prénoms. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas pareil ?

-Quel est ton nom complet, à toi ?

-Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon.

-...

-J'ai abrégé en Drakon dès qu'il s'est présenté. Lui expliqua Sinbad à l'oreille.

-Je vois. Eh bien... » Alibaba et Sinbad baissèrent les yeux vers Badr, se regardèrent, sourirent : « Bonjour Badr Rashid Saluja de Sindoria.

-C'est un bon nom.

-Oui, et maintenant nous allons sortir annoncer sa naissance et vous laisser vous reposer, Vos Majestés. Déclara Jafar. Seul Aladdin ne bougea pas :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aladdin ? Demanda la reine.

-C'est juste que... vous ne sentez pas ses rokhs ? Ils ressemblent tellement aux vôtres, à tous les deux.

-Ah oui ! Tu m'en avais déjà parlé.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il deviendra. »

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Alibaba rouvrit les yeux pour voir Sinbad s'extasier sur la petite main de Badr serrée autour de son doigt :

« Alors, mes deux hommes s'entendent bien ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru aimer un garçon à ce point-là. »

Badr commença à pleurer un peu et Alibaba le prit à son tour, lui sourit et le nourrit. En mangeant, le bébé attrapa l'une des mèches de cheveux de sa mère et joua avec : c'était doux. Alors qu'il finissait et que sa mère lui faisait faire son rôt, Jafar, Morgiana et Aladdin entrèrent à nouveau :

« L'île est en fête et des messages de félicitation arrivent du monde entier avec la prunelle des rokhs, désirez-vous les voir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le défilé de félicitations commença par celles de Balbad où on fêtait la naissance de Badr Rashid Saluja comme s'il était de ce pays plutôt que de Sindoria, enchaîna sur les alliés de Sinbad qui transmirent vœux et, la plupart des rois et reines étant parents, conseils. Puis les amis d'Alibaba à Reim les contactèrent pour les féliciter et Titos demanda l'autorisation de venir le voir en personne avec Sphintos et Muu et, une fois la requête acceptée, se servit de la magie de téléportation de Schérazade pour apparaître dans la chambre. Sphintos profita d'être là pour vérifier l'état de santé des deux Saluja.

Après ça, la pierre de magoi s'illumina et Aladdin permit à David de se manifester, effrayant leurs invités.

« Je comprend pourquoi j'avais peur de toi, Sinbad. Commenta Yunan.

-Aaah ! Sursauta tout le monde

-Gah ! Déclara Badr, qui se demandait pourquoi il y avait autant de personnes en plus des deux seules qui comptaient (alias maman et papa).

David se pencha vers le bébé en ignorant les gestes de protection de ses parents :

« Badr Rashid Saluja de Sindoria, dans le chemin qui commence pour toi aujourd'hui, je te souhaite la détermination de toujours continuer à avancer, peu importe le destin. Déclara-t-il avant de retourner dans la pierre. Il y eut un silence puis Aladdin lança :

-Eh bien moi, je te souhaite le courage de te battre pour les autres.

-Hum, réfléchit Yunan, je te souhaite la générosité de tendre la main à tout le monde.

-À moi ! Intervint Titos. Moi, je te souhaite de trouver de fidèles compagnons. »

Un nouveau cercle de téléportation apparut et Judal, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku et Kouen en sortirent. Judal déclara :

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas participer. Petit, dit-il en se tournant vers le bébé, je te souhaite la puissance nécessaire pour atteindre ton but.

-L'empereur Hakuei nous a chargé de vous transmettre ses plus sincères félicitations, roi Sinbad, reine Alibaba.

-Et elle nous a autorisé à venir vous voir. Renchérit Kougyoku en s'émerveillant sur son neveu.

-Et ce ne seront pas les seuls. »

Des rokhs se réunirent dans la pièce, émirent une lumière et firent apparaître les parents de Sinbad et d'Alibaba, Cassim et Mariam et surtout Salomon et Sheba en personne. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de la famille directe sortirent pour leur laisser un moment. Les regards émus et remplis de fierté de Rashid, Anise, Badr et Ezra se passaient de mots, tout comme les sourires émerveillés de Cassim et Mariam.

Après quelques instants, les vivants rentrèrent à nouveau et Salomon se dirigea à son tour vers le nouveau-né endormi dans les bras de sa mère :

« Badr Rashid Saluja de Sindoria, je te souhaite la sagesse nécessaire pour gouverner.

-Quand à moi, ajouta Sheba, je te souhaite l'amour de tous tes sujets et, de la part d'Ugo, le sérieux dans tes études et ton travail. Si l'Arba que nous connaissions était avec nous, elle te souhaiterait le respect de toutes les croyances et coutumes.

-Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps.

-Le simple fait d'être venu est déjà énorme, roi Salomon, reine Sheba. Merci d'avoir permis à nos parents de voir leur petit-fils.

-Merci de surveiller mon père. » Renchérit Salomon avant de repartir avec ceux qui avaient rejoint les rokhs.

« Bon eh bien, dit Sinbad, mon fils, je te souhaite une vie pleine d'aventures et d'épreuves à surpasser.

-À mon tour, intervint Kougyoku, moi je te souhaite la beauté qui ouvre bien des portes, même si tu es déjà beau, mon cher neveu.

-La dignité, Lança Kouen à la surprise générale, c'est très important pour un roi. »

Muu, Sphintos et Hakuryuu lui souhaitèrent respectivement la force, la santé et la prospérité puis Jafar prit son tour :

« Mon prince, je vous souhaite l'intelligence dans vos pensées et vos actes. »

Il ne restait que Morgiana :

« Prince Badr, je vous souhaite le sens de l'humour et de l'auto-dérision, j'ai l'impression que vous en aurez besoin.

-Probablement, dit Alibaba, et moi, mon chéri, je te souhaite le bonheur, peu importe où, comment et avec qui. »

Drakon et Olba frappèrent alors et annoncèrent que le banquet était prêt. Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple royal présentait officiellement le nouveau prince de Sindoria depuis leur balcon et invitait leurs invités à profiter des réjouissances et, devant l'air réjoui de Kougyoku et d'Hakuryuu, quoi que plus discret chez lui, celui absolument ravi de Judal et ceux curieux de Sphintos et Titos, Kouen et Muu ne purent dire non.


	15. Chapter 15

**La deuxième partie du récit commence à partir de ce chapitre.**

Si, pour des raisons évidentes, la reine et le prince ne pouvaient être présents, la fête battait tout de même son plein. Depuis le balcon royal, Sinbad portait un toast avec son peuple qui l'acclamait sous les yeux ébahis de Muu et Kouen qui n'avaient jamais vu de roi se comporter de façon aussi proche de son peuple. Kougyoku avait retrouvé Morgiana et les autres liges d'Alibaba avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié avant le mariage pendant qu'Hakuryuu, officiellement chargé de la surveillance de ses cousins restait près de Kouen et de Sinbad, qui finit par aborder le sujet qui fâche :

« Vous aviez des vues sur ma femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai toujours, mais ça restera un fantasme désormais. Répondit Kouen.

-C'est pareil pour moi. » Ajouta Hakuryuu, _« Vous ne vivrez pas éternellement. »_ Se dit-il.

De leur coté, les quatre magis s'étaient réunis pour discuter :

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Aladdin.

-Le monde devient chiant. Répondit Judal.

-Je parlais de Badr.

-Il est apparu de façon plus discrète que son père, mais on ne peut pas tous causer une éruption volcanique, un tsunami et une pluie d'étoiles filantes rien qu'en naissant. Sa présence a résonné dans le grand flot de la même façon que pour Sinbad, cela dit. Commenta Yunan. En revanche, je n'ai pas la même sensation d'inquiétude qu'avec lui.

-Je dirais qu'il tient de ses deux parents mais que ses rokhs sont plus proches de ceux d'Alibaba que de ceux de Sinbad. Renchérit Titos.

-C'est ça le problème pour moi. Continua Judal. J'ai toujours trouvé Alibaba bizarre.

-C'est parce que tu es un magi déchu. Ta vision du monde est biaisée.

-..., bon, peut-être que c'est vrai. _« Mais elle s'est souciée de moi, c'est une première pour moi. »_

-Du coup, tu comptes lui faire explorer des labyrinthes ?

-Probablement. Je me demande combien de djinns il pourrait avoir. » Se demanda Aladdin.

Dans sa chambre, Alibaba, allongée, regardait Badr dormir dans le berceau à côté d'elle. Elle sourit en gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire. Son bébé, son premier enfant !

 _« J'ai hâte de te connaître mieux, mon fils »_

Elle s'endormit peu à peu. Quand Sinbad rentra plus tard, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était rentré chez soi, il s'émut à nouveau en les regardant et se dit :

 _« Je vous protégerai toujours, mes amours, rien ne pourra vous faire du mal. »_

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, Aladdin rentra dans son laboratoire personnel pour trouver David, hors de sa prison de magoi, raconter que pour terrasser un fanalis, rien ne valait une fronde, un cailloux pointu et bien savoir viser entre les deux yeux à un petit garçon aux cheveux violets avec un épi semblable à une corne et aux yeux d'or.

« Badr, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'étudier ? Et toi, David, tu ne devrais pas lui raconter ton passé à son âge, enfin.

-Bon, on dirait que les meilleures choses ont une fin, petit prince. Dit l'ancien en retournant dans ce qui avait fini par devenir son « chez lui ».

-J'ai fini mes devoirs et mes professeurs ont dit que je pouvais aller jouer, oncle Aladdin.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors avec les enfants de Masrur et de Toto et Olba ?

-Ceux de Masrur sont à Reim avec leurs mères en ce moment, et les autres sont trop petits. Maman est à Balbad pour la commémoration de l'indépendance, papa voyage avec les généraux dans les pays de l'alliance, Jafar travaille et la garde de maman aussi. En plus, maintenant que papa a ordonné aux marins de vérifier deux fois leurs bateaux, je ne peux plus naviguer. »

Badr, en digne fils de son père, avait commencé dès ses trois ans à tenter de se glisser sur les bateaux pour partir en mer, deux ans d'incidents de ce genre avaient décidé Sinbad à renforcer la surveillance de son fils, du port et des navires, bien que la préférence de l'enfant aille à la barque de pêcheur que son père avait fabriqué en souvenir du sien et sur laquelle il partait s'isoler : cette barque était actuellement bouclée dans un entrepôt, au cas où Badr aurait été tenté de partir seul. Aladdin savait que son prince, tout comme ses parents, était un aventurier dans l'âme doublé d'un enfant talentueux dans ses études, l'escrime et s'y connaissait déjà en commerce. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui aucune des personnes capables de canaliser son énergie n'était présente et Aladdin voulait absolument reprendre ses recherches qui touchaient enfin à leur terme. Avec un soupir, le magi se décida à faire une parenthèse dans son travail pour s'occuper de son turbulent neveu.

À Balbad, Alibaba regrettait de ne pas avoir pu venir avec Badr pour les célébrations de cette année : d'habitude elle et Sinbad l'emmenaient dans leurs voyages mais cette fois son fils avait été malade avant le voyage et était encore un peu faible au moment du départ. Au moins Jafar, Toto, Olba et Aladdin garderaient un œil sur lui, malgré le déchirement de cette première séparation : il ne risquerait rien et Sinbad la rejoindrait dans trois jours. La perspective de se retrouver rien que tous les deux lui tira un sourire.

Sinbad était sur le bateau qui l'amenait à Balbad après son voyage diplomatique dans les pays alliés. En songeant à sa famille, sa femme qui l'attendait là-bas et leur fils chez eux, qui travaillait dur et faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique, Sinbad se dit qu'il avait hâte de séjourner de nouveau dans le pays de son mentor avec Alibaba, depuis la naissance de Badr, les occasions d'être seuls tous les deux en voyage étaient rares et il comptait bien profiter de celle-ci.

À peine avait-il posé pied à terre qu'il vit l'ancien prince courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras, il la souleva et la fit tournoyer alors qu'elle riait sous les yeux attendris du comité d'accueil de Balbad, des généraux et de Morgiana, qui se réjouissait toujours de voir la femme qu'elle aimait aussi heureuse. Les longs cheveux dorés d'Alibaba s'envolèrent, la faisant ressembler au Soleil aux yeux de Sinbad.

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon roi. »

Une fois leur devoir de souverain en visite officielle accompli, le roi et la reine de Sindoria et leurs gardes rentrèrent à leur hôtel, mais au lieu de retourner directement dans leur chambre, Alibaba entraîna Sinbad sur le toit :

« Sept ans déjà. Dit-elle en arrivant sur le lieu de leur première rencontre.

-Oui, sept ans où tu n'as jamais cessé de me surprendre.

-Et à ce sujet, » Elle saisit son poignard, « tu me dois encore une revanche, non ? Vas-y, prend ton épée. Évitons juste de nous servir de Baal et d'Amon.

-Accordé. En garde, ma reine. »

Après un affrontement beaucoup plus long que le premier, le couple termina sur un match nul :

« Ton niveau n'a pas baissé, mon roi.

-Tu as progressé, ma reine. » Renchérit-il avant de l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné.

« Mais maintenant, c'est à un autre genre d'affrontement que j'aspire. Ajouta-t-il. Elle sourit :

-Quelle coïncidence, mon amour, moi aussi. »

Une fois dans leur chambre, le roi fit glisser la robe de sa femme de ses épaules, dévoilant ses seins, ses hanches et ses jambes pendant qu'Alibaba défaisait les vêtements de son mari dont le corps était toujours bâti comme celui d'un homme tout juste sortit de l'adolescence, beau et fort. Le couple prit le temps d'admirer le corps de l'autre, de le redécouvrir avec le même émerveillement que la première fois avant de commencer à se toucher avec délicatesse, habitude prise dans les premiers mois après la naissance de Badr. Ces simples effleurements donnaient à leurs étreintes un caractère plus sensuel que les caresses appuyées de leurs débuts. Sinbad se pencha pour mordiller l'oreille d'Alibaba, descendit embrasser son cou, sa nuque pour y laisser une marque, s'assit sur le lit et laissa sa femme s'installer sur ses genoux. Alibaba se plaça sur sa verge en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux pour s'empaler doucement sur son trône privé avec un soupir de plaisir alors que Sinbad réprimait un gémissement alors que leur danse commençait. Le rythme passionné de leur union charnelle, alternant entre douceur et violence maîtrisée, était rôdé pour donner le maximum de plaisir alors que leurs hanches bougeaient à l'unisson. Les gémissements se transformèrent en halètements et le rythme devint plus erratique alors que la vague de plaisir montait de plus en plus avant de les submerger.

Après qu'ils se soient roulés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, Alibaba se décida à poser une question qui lui trottait depuis un certains temps dans la tête :

« Chéri ?

-Hum ?

-Ça te dirait d'avoir un autre enfant ?

Sinbad se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :

-J'en serai très heureux. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Ce chapitre a été écrit avant la parution du chapitre 325 de Magi mais à part le fait que David voit déjà le destin avant d'obtenir la magie, rien n'est trop divergent du canon. Les noms de la famille et des amis de David sont ceux tirés de la Bible (et d'Internet) (excepté pour Tsrouyeh qui est en fait Tsrouyah: source Wikipédia donc pas forcément fiable).**

La flotte royale de Sindoria accosta dans le port de l'île et fut accueillie par Jafar, Aladdin et la garde de la reine qui saluèrent leurs souverains, les sept autres généraux et la capitaine de la garde en leur souhaitant un bon retour de façon formelle, la familiarité familiale viendrait une fois au palais, quand le couple royal aperçut un petit garçon accroupi qui leur tournait le dos. Visiblement, leur fils leur en voulait d'être partis sans lui :

« Badr, appela Alibaba, tu ne viens pas nous dire bonjour ?

-Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, même s'ils disent qu'ils sont mes parents.

-Oh ! Comme c'est dommage ! Nous qui revenions avec pleins de nouvelles histoires et quelques souvenirs pour le prince de Sindoria. »

Badr se tourna vers eux avec les larmes aux yeux, les regarda un instant avant de sauter dans leur bras en pleurant :

« Maman, papa, pourquoi vous êtes partis sans moi ?

Les cœurs de ses parents se serrèrent :

-Tu venais à peine de guérir et tu était encore faible et contagieux. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer que tu fasses une rechute ou que tu contamines nos alliés, causant ainsi une guerre biologique. » Expliqua Sinbad, en père et roi responsable. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne nous as pas manqué, mon fils. » Ajouta-t-il en le prenant sur ses épaules alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

Lors du banquet de retour en privé dans la salle à manger du palais, Alibaba et Sinbad racontèrent en détail leurs voyages à leur fils, puis vint le tour des généraux qui prirent plaisir à parler de leurs pays natals à leur prince et neveu puis Sharkan demanda le silence pour faire une annonce :

« Voilà, vos majestés, les amis, Yamuraïha et moi attendons notre premier enfant. »

Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans auparavant, suite à un festival où Alibaba, lassée de voir leur relation stagner, les avait discrètement fait boire en assez petite quantité pour être grisés mais pas ivres et leur avait ordonné, avec le soutien de Sinbad et d'Aladdin, de danser ensemble. Finalement la danse s'était finie allongée dans un lit et quelques mois plus tard un mariage avait couronné l'opération de succès.

Après les plus chaleureuses félicitations de tous les côtés, Sinbad leur demanda :

« Vous l'avez dit à Armakan et aux professeurs de Magnostadt ?

-Oui. Mon frère a insisté pour que l'enfant aille séjourner régulièrement à Héliohapte. Il semble enthousiaste à l'idée d'être oncle, il a même souri.

-Et Myers a déclaré que s'il était magicien, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui enseigner les arts martiaux et l'escrime en plus de la magie à Magnostadt.

-Mais il pourra quand même voyager avec moi ? Demanda Badr.

-Bien sûr. »

Après le dîner, alors que le couple royal était couché, Alibaba leva les yeux vers Sinbad, alla embrasser sa joue, glissa sa bouche sur ses lèvres :

« C'est à croire que tout le monde veut agrandir sa famille. Plaisanta Sinbad.

-Quoi de plus normal ? Depuis cinq ans, le monde traverse une ère de paix et de prospérité : ce genre de chose influe sur la fertilité. Le monde que toi et tes alliés...

-Et toi aussi !

-Que nous avons créé est libérateur maintenant que les visées expansionnistes de Kou et de Reim ont disparues et que le commerce et les échanges diplomatiques priment sur les armes.

-Alibaba, il faut que je vous parle à tous de quelque chose. Dit soudain Sinbad sur un ton grave.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit. Badr glissa timidement sa tête dans la chambre et ses parents échangèrent un regard, un soupir et un sourire avant de l'inviter à les rejoindre. Ce fut en formant un cocon protecteur autour de leur fils qu'ils s'endormirent.

De temps en temps, David profitait de la nuit pour s'évader : il s'éloignait de Sindoria, connectait son magoi à celui d'Ill-Illah et observait le monde. Il aimait voir les progrès réalisés à cette époque : l'abolition de l'esclavage, l'égalité de plus en plus présente, la réduction de la pauvreté et de l'insécurité... Il tourna son regard vers Reim, puis vers Kou, aperçut la chambre d'Hakuryuu où le prince utilisait ses djinns pour créer des êtres vivants de forme humaine avec une volonté assez simple. En regardant de plus près, il n'y en avait que deux, une réplique d'Alibaba et une de Morgiana qu'Hakuryuu fit allongées dans son lit, David préféra détourner le regard : _« Espèce d'obsédé ! »_ pensa-t-il, avant de se souvenir d'une époque que même la sagesse de Salomon ne pouvait montrer : _« Bon en même temps, il faut faire des expériences dans la vie. »_

Il se replongea dans la contemplation du monde créé par son fils, son petit-fils, le roi féminin qu'il avait choisi et la vraie singularité de ce monde. Le tout formait un tableau dont la touche finale serait apposée dans quelques années si tout se passait bien. David esquissa un sourire : _« Père, mère, mes frères, Jonathan, Bethsabée, les amis, j'aimerais que vous puissiez voir ça. »_

« Si les recherches d'Aladdin aboutissent, ce sera le cas.

David tourna les yeux vers la voix :

-Salomon, tu peux lire dans les pensées maintenant ?

-En fait, tu l'as murmuré.

-Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence puis :

« David ?

-Oui ?

-Qui sont Jonathan et Bethsabée ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille ? Il est temps que nous discutions, toi et moi.

-C'est vrai, accroches-toi, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Je suis né treize ans avant la descente d'Ill-Illah dans notre monde, à l'époque où, pour la première fois, la tribu des humains avait un véritable chef en la personne de Saul. Mon père s'appelait Isaï et ma mère Nitzevet, j'avais cinq ans lorsqu'ils se firent dévorés par des ogres, depuis lors ce furent mes sept frères aînés qui se sont occupé de moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Abinadab, Nathaniel et Ozem se fassent attraper par les ancêtres des Berserks, puis Raddaï par une Lamie et Eliab par un Manticore- Quoi ? S'interrompit-il devant l'air horrifié de son fils. Tu croyais que mon besoin de contrôler les autres espèces venait de nul part ? Je reprends, et je me rend compte que je me suis trompé- C'est Chamma qui s'est fait mangé par un ancêtre des Manticores, Eliab et Tsrouyeh se sont fait avoir par des Goules, une espèce qui a disparu rapidement après l'arrivée de la magie alors que la plupart des autres se civilisaient petit à petit, le tout entre mes six et mes treize ans. Quand mes deux derniers frères moururent, et malgré le soutien de mon meilleur ami Jonathan, le fils de Saul, je ne résistait pas au besoin de retourner là où je les avait aperçus pour la dernière fois. Je pris ma lyre et j'allais jouer en souvenir d'eux après avoir vérifié qu'aucune autre créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne me trouve. J'ai dû manquer de vigilance parce que quand j'en eus terminé, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Bethsabée. »

Il revoyait encore la scène : l'écho de ses dernières notes s'envolant alors qu'il apercevait une fille qu'il avait déjà vu sans la remarquer, autant la voir pour la première fois, et dont la frimousse le frappa en même temps que la vision de la superbe femme qu'elle deviendrait. Mais ce qui retint surtout son attention furent son regard, ses seins et ses beaux cheveux bleus.

« Oui, et donc ?

-J'aurais cru que tu voudrais savoir comment j'ai rencontré ta mère.

-Bethsabée est ma mère ?!

-Elle est morte en te mettant au monde mais elle t'aimait, et malgré le temps qui a effacé peu à peu mes émotions, je l'aimais. »

Cette déclaration fit plaisir à Salomon avant qu'un détail ne le ramène à la réalité :

« Ses seins ?

-Il faut bien qu'Aladdin tienne ça de quelqu'un.

-O.K, tu viens de déclencher un cataclysme dans deux mille cinq cent ans.

-Combien de victimes ?

-Aucune, la technologie de cette époque sera très perfectionné dans la science de prévoir et minimiser les dégâts des catastrophes naturelles.

-Tant mieux pour eux. » David reprit son histoire. « Elle m'a dit qu'on l'avait envoyée me chercher, Jonathan s'inquiétait et Saul... Saul devenait peu à peu paranoïaque et comptait sur mes capacités pour prévoir les attaques _« tout en cherchant à me tuer »_. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai eu une vision de l'attaque des orcs mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite : Ill-Illah nous a sauvé et nous a confié la mission de fonder Alma Torran. Au début, se fut difficile : nous ignorions ce que nous devions faire, comment utiliser la magie ou négocier avec les autres espèces, mais je jure devant Dieu, et je dis ça au propre comme au figuré, que nous avons essayé. Mais au cours des trois premiers siècles, soit nous ne réglions les problèmes que de façon temporaire, soit nous nous faisions trahir et tuer par les autres espèces, ou à cause de la magie, comme ce fut le cas pour Jonathan. »

L'air de souffrance sur le visage de David ne dura qu'une seconde mais suffit à Salomon.

« Au bout de trois cent ans, j'ai craqué et j'ai construit les gunuds tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'une étape vers l'accomplissement de la mission.

-Une mission ? »

David hésitait à répondre quand un cri de douleur se fit entendre derrière eux, les faisant se retourner :

« Père, qu'arrive-t-il à Ill-Illah ? Demanda Salomon horrifié.

-Je l'ignore, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le faire souffrir ?...A part moi.

-Regardes ! »

En suivant la direction que son fils lui indiquait, David aperçut un groupe de personnes réunies dans un pentacle, au nord de Magnostadt :

« Ça, ce n'est pas Al-Samen.

-C'est un nouveau culte, apparemment l'apparition d'Ill-Illah dans le ciel il y a six ans a déclenché de nouvelles ferveurs.

-Bon, au moins, ça a l'air assez innocent. »

Un nouveau cri de douleur se fit entendre et les deux anciens rois d'Alma Torran virent une nuée de rokhs noirs s'envoler en direction du centre du cercle où se trouvait un homme allongé à qui ceux qui se tenaient debout tentaient d'inoculer ces rokhs. L'homme hurla, se débattit et mourut.

« Ce n'est pas du tout innocent. En fait, on dirait presque qu'ils cherchent à créer un homme réceptacle de Dieu. Un prophète peut-être ?

-David, vas prévenir Aladdin et les autres, je me charge de les surveiller et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur eux.

-Très bien, je compte sur toi. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Ce chapitre a été rédigé au moment de la sortie des chapitre 321 à 324.**

Au cours de la nuit, Sinbad se réveilla après un rêve où il avait vu le monde tel qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas découvert le secret d'Alibaba : si celui-ci n'était pas si mal, la personne qu'il s'était vu devenir lui ressemblait de moins en moins jusqu'à se voir tenter de prendre d'assaut le palais sacré et finir en sang et en cendre, « Tu n'es qu'un humain. » alors qu'un poids tombait sur sa poitrine.

En revenant à la réalité, il comprit d'où cela venait :

« J'ai atteint le sommet. » Marmonna Badr dans son sommeil, faisant sourire son père :

 _« Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu au monde, mon fils. Ta mère et toi êtes des dons du ciel. »_ pensa-t-il en lui faisant un câlin et que, comme d'habitude, Alibaba venait se blottir contre lui. « Tu n'es qu'un humain. » Parfait ! Ce monde sans pouvoir unique et où il avait une famille et ses compagnons à ses côtés lui convenait et il n'avait aucune intention de le modifier. Peu importait les plans d'Ill-Illah, de Salomon, d'Arba ou de David.

« Sinbad. Le roi tourna la tête et aperçut le dernier objet de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura-t-il.

-Tu sais, cette secte qui t'inquiète, je dois te parler à ce propos : Aladdin est introuvable et j'aurais préféré lui en parler d'abord mais...

-Bon, c'est urgent ou ça peut attendre demain ?

-Très bien, j'attendrai. » _« Et il s'est déjà rendormi. Les contraintes physiques ne me manquent pas. »_

Le lendemain, lors de la réunion quotidienne de l'état-major sindorien -le roi, la reine, les liges et le magi- David fit de nouveau une apparition pour leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vu durant la nuit :

« Ils tentent de fusionner les rokhs d'Ill-Illah avec des humains ? » S'exclama Aladdin. « Mais dans quel but ?

-Et quelle est la nature de leur foi, pour commencer ? Ça nous éclairerait déjà sur leur nature. Réfléchit Sinbad

-Salomon et moi y avons réfléchi et nous penchons pour la théorie selon laquelle ils essaieraient de créer un prophète : un intermédiaire entre les humains et Dieu. Reste à comprendre à quoi cela pourrait leur servir ? »

A ce moment-là, les rokhs raisonnèrent dans la salle, attirant l'attention des magiciens et de Sinbad : Salomon avait fini son enquête et transmettait les résultats qu'Aladdin relaya à l'assistance :

« Bon ! Pour l'instant, ça reste gérable comparé à ce qu'était Al-Samen, mais nous l'évoquerons quand même lors du sommet mondial du mois prochain. Décida Sinbad

-Très bien, je transmettrai donc ces informations aux autre chefs d'état. » Conclut Jafar alors que la réunion s'achevait.

A peine sortis de la salle, Sinbad et Alibaba prirent les sacs qu'ils avaient préparés et descendirent vers la plage où, sans surprise, leur fils les attendait déjà à côté de la barque de son père avec ses propres affaires :

« Alors, on y va ? » Lança Badr, ravi de pouvoir partir camper « entre hommes » avec son père sur l'une des îles voisines. Il fallait au moins ça pour rattraper le voyage manqué. Alibaba embrassa ses deux hommes et les regarda s'éloigner, l'île n'était pas loin et elle put les distinguer accoster : rassurée, elle rentra au palais pour compenser l'absence du roi en étant secondée par Jafar.

Une fois la nuit venue, alors que Sinbad racontait des histoires à Badr à la lueur d'un feu de camp, Alibaba se préparait à aller se coucher juste après être restée un moment à sa fenêtre qu'elle laissa ouverte à cause de la chaleur et, au bout de quelques minutes, enleva sa chemise de nuit.

A l'empire Kou, le prince Hakuryuu sortait d'une réunion avec l'empereur Hakuei au sujet du retour en grâce et au palais de leurs cousins et retournait dans ses appartements quand un inconnu surgit devant lui :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Quelqu'un qui place beaucoup d'espoir en vous, prince Hakuryuu. Après tout, vous n'avez fait qu'un avec Dieu, même si ce ne fut que temporaire. »

Hakuryuu saisit immédiatement son arme :

« Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

-Tout simplement vous aider à obtenir ce que vous désirez plutôt que de vous contenter de répliques sans véritable consistance. » Répondit-il en lui tendant une orbe en verre. « Prenez-la. Vous y trouverez ce que vous voulez. » Ajouta-t-il en la lui mettant dans les mains.

Les yeux d'Hakuryuu s'écarquillèrent en voyant une image apparaître à l'intérieur et se préciser peu à peu : il resta sans voix en voyant ce qu'elle représentait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle retransmettait puisqu'Alibaba remuait dans son sommeil. Hakuryuu pouvait deviner sa nudité à travers le fin drap qui la recouvrait en partie. À la surprise du prince, elle était seule :

« Son mari et son fils sont partis en excursion pour la nuit. Que diriez-vous d'en profiter ? Je pourrais vous donner l'apparence de Sinbad et vous envoyer près d'elle. À condition que vous réfléchissiez à notre proposition.

-Qu'elle est-elle ?

-Devenir un intermédiaire entre Ill-Illah et les hommes. Prince Hakuryuu, devenez un roi prophète qui régnera seul sur le monde. Nous, les fidèles d'Ill-Illah, sommes prêts à vous soutenir. »

Le prince pensa un instant à sa famille, à Judal et à son peuple puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'orbe, attisant davantage le désir qui brûlait dans ses veines.

« Alors, majesté, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Alibaba se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas être seule, sensation confirmée quand elle aperçut Sinbad entrer par la fenêtre.

« Sinbad ? Que fais-tu là ? Où est Badr ?

-Il va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dame Alibaba. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant et en s'allongeant sur elle... avant de se retrouver avec un couteau sous la gorge :

« Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Hakuryuu en reprenant son apparence.

-Un : mon mari n'aurait jamais abrégé ses explications sur notre fils, deux : il ne m'aurait jamais appelée « dame Alibaba » et trois : la façon dont tu t'es jeté sur moi n'avait rien à voir avec sa façon de faire. Maintenant dis-moi, Hakuryuu, comment as-tu pris l'apparence de mon mari et roi et comment es- tu entré dans le royaume ? Sois honnête, ça nous évitera un terrible incident diplomatique. »

Hakuryuu garda un moment le silence avant de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Rakushou.

« David avait donc vu juste. » Murmura Alibaba. « Hakuryuu, retournes chez toi et préviens ta sœur de la présence de cet homme, s'il te plaît.

-Qu'y gagnerai-je ?

-La préservation de la paix. Et depuis tout à l'heure, tu te rince l'œil mine de rien.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça suffira ?

-Le fait que, prince de Kou ou pas, tu risques de déguster si tu restes ici une minute de plus. »

Et effectivement, à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Morgiana débarqua, prête à attaquer l'intrus. Hakuryuu, sachant ce qu'il risquait, se décida à jouer le jeu :

« Bon voilà, tu sais tout. Bonsoir Morgiana.

-Hakuryuu.

-Je te remercie d'être venu nous prévenir. Évite de tomber dans leur piège. Nous avions déjà constaté l'existence de ce culte et comptions l'aborder lors du prochain sommet. Il faudra que tu expliques ce que cet homme t'a dit. Coupa Alibaba.

-Tu sembles vraiment préoccupée par eux.

-Évidemment ! J'ai bien peur que nous ne tenions le nouvel Al-Samen.

-J'essaierai d'identifier ceux de Kou. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dame Alibaba, dame Morgiana. » Dit-il avant de repartir.

Une fois de retour au palais de Rakushou, l'orbe magique qui avait permis au prince de voir et rejoindre Alibaba se brisa. Hakuryuu la ramassa précautionneusement avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône il y trouva sa sœur occupée à régler les problèmes du pays. Hakuei avait gagné en majesté ces cinq dernières années, à présent on ne pouvait plus la regarder sans penser à son père et à ses frères dont elle se montrait chaque jour la digne héritière régnant avec sagesse et justice. À l'entrée de son frère, elle leva les yeux de la missive sindorienne qu'elle venait de recevoir et lui fit signe d'avancer avant de lui expliquer que Sindoria avait fait parvenir à sa connaissance l'existence d'un culte à Ill-Illah qui pouvait être préoccupant. À son tour , Hakuryuu lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer, en omettant la partie avec Alibaba, faisant immédiatement réagir l'empereur :

« Judal, ordonna-t-elle au magi à leurs côtés, prends cette orbe et va l'étudier avec le département de magie. Plus nous en saurons sur eux, mieux nous pourrons les cerner et les empêcher de nuire. Hakuryuu, écris un rapport sur tout ce que t'a dit cet homme et sur son aspect. Il est temps de payer notre dette à Sindoria. »

Une fois les dernières affaires réglées, l'empereur se retira dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers une chambre où des servantes s'occupaient de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde il y avait six mois. Son fils et celui de Kouen. Ils l'avaient conçu dans le but de donner à Kou un héritier qui rallierait les partisans des deux branches de la famille Ren afin d'éviter d'autres guerres civiles. L'enfant avait déjà les traits d'Hakutoku et d'Hakuyuu, les cheveux noirs de sa mère et les yeux rouges pâles de son père. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras avec plaisir :

« Bonjour mon précieux petit garçon, as-tu été sage ?

-Le prince héritier a été adorable , votre majesté. Lui répondit une servante. Vous pouvez être fière de lui.

-Mais je suis toujours fière de mon petit prince Hakuen. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

De son coté, Hakuryuu finissait son rapport quand il fut interrompu :

« Altesse Hakuryuu. » Il leva les yeux pour voir ses deux poupées le regarder :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous semblez tourmenté. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous apaiser ? »

Le prince leur fit signe d'approcher et, dociles, elles s'exécutèrent. Ce n'était peut-être que de pâles copies des originales mais elles feraient l'affaire.

Après le départ du prince, Alibaba avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Morgiana :

« Tu comptes le dire à Sinbad ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à mon mari et je refuse de commencer avec ça.

-Il pourrait mal le prendre.

-Oui, mais je sais qu'il saura mettre ses sentiments de côté pour le bien de la paix. Et, Morgiana...

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être intervenue à temps. S'il avait décidé de faire ce qu'il voulait, je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça ce serait terminé.

-C'est normal. Je n'aurais pas pu laisser la femme que j'aime se faire violer sans réagir. »

Alibaba sourit à sa précieuse amie et lige :

« Je pense que ça ira maintenant. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

-En cas de soucis, appelles-moi.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Morgiana.

-Bonne nuit, Alibaba. »


	18. Chapter 18

Depuis le balcon du siège des rencontres internationales, construit sur une île artificielle créée par les pouvoirs des djinns, Badr prenait plaisir à voir arriver les bateaux du monde entier et les oiseaux d'Altemyra. Ses parents et lui étaient arrivés la veille et s'étaient installés avec leurs compagnons dans la suite de Sindoria : chaque pays en avait une dans le palais blanc qui recouvrait toute l'île. Cet édifice était un mélange hétéroclite de tous les styles selon la zone réservée à tel pays ou à tel autre. Les lieux de vie se trouvaient dans les étages tandis qu'une salle de conférence en forme d'amphithéâtre et une salle de banquet et de réception occupaient le rez-de chaussé.

Badr sourit en reconnaissant le vaisseau de Reim, ceux de Balbad, Sasan et Héliohapte, l'imposant galion d'Imuchack, le navire de Kou et, il grimaça, la jonque de Kina. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Yamato Takeruhiko, juste que ce type qui s'était autoproclamé rival de son père, avait déclaré qu'il aurait dû être le roi des sept mers la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Sindoria pour le défier en duel – comme tous les cinq mois- avant de se faire battre par son père -comme d'habitude- l'agaçait profondément. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait, il s'approchait trop de sa mère, l'appelait « la perle dorée des sept mers », le soit disant surnom qu'on lui donnait mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans une autre bouche que celle du roi de Kina, ce que maman soulignait à chaque fois avant de se tourner vers son mari et de lui glisser « Pas de pitié » à l'oreille. Il y avait aussi cette histoire comme quoi il envisageait de quitter l'alliance mais papa disait que s'il pensait que c'était mieux pour son pays, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses parents dans le hall et les trouva en pleine conversation avec les autres chefs d'états. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir entrer la délégation de Kina :

« Salut Sinbad, ah ! Et voilà la perle dorée des sept mers.

-Bonjour Yamato, personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

-Roi Yamato, où en êtes-vous dans votre idée de quitter l'alliance des sept mers ? Demanda de but en blanc Sinbad.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à voir comment le peuple réagira. J'ai décidé de tenir compte de son avis comme vous le faîtes. Vous êtes une source d'inspiration, reine Alibaba. Répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la reine, avant de se retrouver repousser mine de rien.

-Messire Takeruhiko, bonjour.

-Ah bonjour euh... mini-Sinbad.

-C'est Badr, messire.

-Désolé mais tu ressemble tellement à ton père...

-En cinq ans, vous auriez pu vous en souvenir. Mais c'est bien que vous preniez en compte l'avis du peuple, ça vous apprendra énormément. » Rétorqua Sinbad en souriant et en envoyant des ondes meurtrières à son homologue de Kina qui leur indiquaque le référendum aurait lieu deux mois après le sommet et qu'il les tiendrait au courant.

« En revanche, ajouta-t-il, nous continuerons à commercer avec l'alliance et le reste du monde.

-Bien, voilà qui est rassurant. Oh ! Veuillez-nous excuser, la délégation de Kou arrive vers nous.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec avec eux ?

-Vous allez comprendre. » Et effectivement, il suffit à Yamato d'un seul coup d'œil sur le prince Hakuryuu pour savoir que lui aussi avait des vues sur Alibaba. Avec un sourire, l'empereur Hakuei les salua et demanda à Sinbad :

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais _absolument_ tout. » Répondit-il avant de se tourner Hakuryuu « S'ils savent vraiment comment découvrir et se servir de nos points faibles, il nous faudra redoubler de prudence.

-Quel genre de faiblesse ? Demanda Yamato

-Tout ce qu'ils peuvent exploiter. » Indiqua Hakuryuu.

À ce moment-là, les portes de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrirent et les invités se dirigèrent vers leurs places. Seul Badr n'était pas prévu, il n'avait que cinq ans, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas : il comptait en profiter.

Alors que les souverains de ce monde se penchaient sur la gestion des ressources mondiales -l'histoire d'Alma Toran les avait averti de gérer les sources de nourriture et d'énergie de façon à les faire durer le plus longtemps possible et en quantité suffisante- , quelques tensions entre états et surtout sur cette secte qui se faisait de plus en plus préoccupante, le petit prince de Sindoria se glissa jusqu'au port et admira tous les bateaux, même la jonque qui sans Yamato à bord était beaucoup plus attirante, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Quand il serait grand, il saurait tous les piloter, se promit-il.

Soudain, un navire comme il n'en avait jamais vu surgit : fin et élancé, visiblement facile à manœuvrer, avec trois mâts et des voiles blanches, la première carrée et les autres triangulaires, le tout dans un bois si clair qu'il semblait blanc lui aussi. (une caravelle)

Alors que Badr le contemplait, il le vit franchir sans problème la barrière magique de l'île bien qu'il n'appartenait à aucun pays, ce qui lui fit se demander où il allait accoster puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place à quai avant de réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas bon signe. Partagé entre le désir de prévenir les adultes et la peur de les interrompre, il ne vit pas le bateau jeter l'ancre et un groupe de cinq personnes en descendre par magie et voler vers la rive. Badr resta figé quand leur leader, une femme en longue robe blanche couvrant tout son corps, se posta devant lui en souriant et s'agenouilla, suivie de ses quatre compagnons, trois hommes et une femme, portant la même tenue :

« Prince Badr, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

En se reprenant et en se souvenant de ses manières, l'enfant répondit :

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, chère madame, mais puis-je savoir comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Le fait que vous soyez le fils du roi Sinbad saute aux yeux, prince.

-Et que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Nous savons que les différents pays de ce monde s'inquiètent au sujet d'une branche de notre foi : nous estimons que nous devons au moins nous présenter pour éviter tout malentendu. Pourriez-vous faire savoir que nous sommes là, s'il vous plaît. »

Après un silence où Badr jaugea les nouveaux venus en réfléchissant, il finit par répondre :

« D'accord. »

Hakuryuu venait de finir son explication sur la façon dont l'homme l'avait aborder quand on frappa à la porte et que Badr entra et alla expliquer la situation à ses parents : ils l'écoutèrent, échangèrent un regard et Alibaba se leva pour aller vérifier les dires de son fils.

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, la reine de Sindoria se retrouva face au groupe agenouillé devant elle :

« Relevez-vous.

-Reine Alibaba, votre fils, votre mari et vous êtes les seuls devant lesquels nous nous agenouillons puisque c'est vous qui avez instauré l'harmonie dans ce monde selon la volonté d'Ill-Illah.

-Et j'insiste tout de même pour que vous vous releviez. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes des ennemis qui se sont infiltrés dans un sommet politique. »

Pour toute réponse, le groupe émit un chant qui fit danser les rokhs et sursauter Alibaba :

« Raison de plus pour vous relevez. », dit-elle, « Ces chants nous enseignent que nous sommes tous égaux devant quelque chose de plus grand que nous.

-C'est vrai. Et puisque vous savez ce qu'ils signifient, vous devez comprendre pourquoi nous sommes là. »

Après réflexion,la reine prit sa décision :

« Entrez. » Dit-elle.


	19. Chapter 19

La capacité de ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme les Ill-Illistes à rester sereins devant tant de regards, allants de la méfiance à la franche hostilité avec seulement quelques étincelles de curiosité, avait de quoi impressionner. C'est ce que se disait Aladdin en les écoutant se présenter, eux et leur croyance : ils disaient que la volonté d'Ill-Illah avait toujours été l'équilibre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à travers la vie ou la mort selon l'existence des habitants du monde et que chaque événement jusque-là avait conduit à l'entente politique de tous les peuples et menait peu à peu au but ultime : l'harmonie de toutes les vies entre elles. En cela, le dernier magi d'Alma Toran ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. De plus, ils voyait bien que leur foi était sincère, tout comme leur désir d'aider à l'installation et à la perpétuation de la discussion pacifique entre les différents pays. Mais il avait également l'impression de connaître la prêtresse sans parvenir à savoir d'où et de quand.

Ce n'est que le soir venu, lors du repas commun dans la salle de banquet, quand il la vit venir vers lui, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, et le saluer comme on saluait son père à Alma Toran qu'il comprit :

« Prince Aladdin, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Magdala, c'est bien ça ? Vous faisiez partie de l'arrière-garde de la résistance.

-En effet.

-Et vous avez rejoint Al-Samen.

-Sous le coup du deuil, prince, David avait tué ma famille et mes amis et Salomon venait de détruire ce dans quoi j'aurais pu, comme de nombreux autres, me réfugier. Nous étions perdus, le roi n'était plus vraiment là et votre mère la reine donnait l'impression de perdre peu à peu la raison. Seule Arba semblait compatir à notre souffrance, comment aurions-nous pu ne pas la suivre ?

-C'est vrai, mes parents ont peut-être failli à leurs devoirs de souverains. Mais cela valait-il la destruction de notre monde ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'échapper à votre jugement. Je reconnais mes erreurs et mes fautes. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté Al-Samen peu après notre arrivée dans ce monde. Je ne supportais plus les méthodes d'Arba.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas suivez-moi, toi et tes fidèles. »

Le magi les avait emmenés dans sa chambre et les avait soumis à la sagesse de Salomon. À sa grande surprise, seule Magdala venait d'Alma Toran : la totalité de ses disciples, au nombre de seulement neuf en comptant ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée, venaient d'un peu partout dans ce monde et l'avaient suivie, charmés par son idéal d'harmonie et parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

En se concentrant sur sa compatriote, il la regarda être démolie par la mort de ses proches, trahir ses parents en étant manipulée par Arba, mourir et revenir dans le nouveau monde, découvrir celui-ci et comprendre -de son point de vue- que tout ce qui s'était passé à Alma Toran n'était qu'une partie d'un plus grand projet pour permettre de faire naître, à travers toutes les souffrances que les différents peuples avaient endurées, le désir d'unité et d'harmonie. Aladdin la vit quitter Al-Samen en détruisant ses clones et partir pour explorer le monde et exposer son point de vue à d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende parler de Sinbad et de son alliance des sept mers, puis du combat de Magnostadt et enfin du mariage du roi des sept mers avec la femme qui semblait amener la paix partout où elle allait et de la présence du fils de Salomon à leurs côtés. Pour elle, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le grand projet d'Ill-Illah serait bientôt achevé et une véritable utopie naîtrait.

Après avoir fini son examen, le magi soupira et dit à la prêtresse :

« Ce ne sont que des humains.

-Comme l'était le roi Salomon. Ce sont aux humains d'écrire leur histoire, Ill-Illah n'intervient finalement que très peu. C'est ce que l'autre branche de notre foi, celle qui vous inquiète, ne comprend pas : ils pensent avoir besoin d'un guide qui les dirigera sans leur laissé le pouvoir de réflexion. C'est ce qui nous fait peur : la perte du libre-arbitre.

-Je vois. »

Dans la salle de banquet, Badr avait repérée la délégation de Rheim, un membre de celle-ci en particulier :

« Oncle Muu ! » cria-t-il en courant vers le fanalis : en dehors des liges de ses parents et d'Aladdin, il n'y avait que deux personnes que l'enfant appelait « oncle » et « tante » : Kougyoku, que sa mère et elle avaient présentée de cette façon et, sans que personne n'y comprenne rien, le capitaine de Rheim. L'amitié entre Alibaba et lui était trop formelle pour être l'explication et quand on l'interrogeait le prince répondait :

« Il sent comme Rheim et un autre endroit très loin, c'est bon, et ses cheveux sont tout doux et moelleux. »

Ce qui, aux yeux des adultes, était un peu vague, sauf pour David qui semblait parfaitement comprendre sans pouvoir l'expliquer plus clairement. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas la plus grosse bizarrerie dans ce domaine. Muu eut à peine le temps de se préparer que Badr avait déjà sauter dans ses bras :

« Hé ! Mon petit prince préféré. Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant sous les yeux amusés de ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui qui détenait la palme du lien de parenté sorti de nul part surgit aux côtés du roi des sept mers :

« Ton fils séduit toujours plus facilement que toi, Sinbad.

-Il a de qui tenir, Yunan. Répondit le marin, moitié agacé, moitié fier.

-Papy ! S'écria Badr en se précipitant vers le plus âgé des magis.

-Bonjour petit Badr ! Toujours aussi vif à ce que je vois.

-Maintenant je peux conclure seul de petites négociations commerciales et mes professeurs sont tous contents de moi.

-Oh ! C'est très bien ! »

Alors qu'il contemplait ce spectacle, Sinbad eut un instant de doute : combien de temps durerait cette paix ? N'était-ce pas un poids trop lourd pour son petit garçon de la maintenir à tout prix ? Tout à ses interrogations, il ne sentit pas le regard d'Alibaba sur lui .

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait partie des derniers invités à aller se coucher et qu'il se dirigeait vers la suite sindorienne, il se fit interpellé par un homme qu'il devina tout de suite être de la branche de l'Ill-Illisme qu'il devrait combattre :

« Roi Sinbad, vous qui avez été connecté à nôtre père, laissez-nous vous aider à apaiser vos doutes : en devenant un roi-prophète, vous pourrez établir une paix éternelle.

-J'ai appris à me méfier des promesses trop belles. Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire et ça ne me plaît pas. Répondit-il en saisissant la garde de son épée.

-Pensez-y tout de même, majesté. La nuit porte conseil. » Rétorqua le mage en disparaissant, laissant Sinbad seul dans le couloir.


	20. Chapter 20

Allongée dans son lit, Alibaba attendait que son mari la rejoigne : elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ce soir et elle voulait en parler. Quand Sinbad la rejoint enfin, elle sentit que ça avait empirer et qu'elle devait agir rapidement mais en douceur. Une fois son mari couché, elle l'enfourcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers, Sinbad murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué, mon roi.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon consort, mais avant de continuer... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, ruinant ainsi l'ambiance.

-Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répéta Sinbad, surpris, « C'est toi qui me saute dessus et qui t'interrompe d'un coup.

-Sinbad, j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien ce soir et que ça à empiré depuis que je suis montée. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, ne t'en inquiète pas.

-Non ! Je suis ta femme : tout ce qui te concerne me concerne » Répondit-elle presque en criant presque et les larmes aux yeux « Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, je t'aiderai.

-Alibaba. » Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. « Tu n'as pas peur que les guerres recommencent un jour, même si c'est dans des centaines de milliers d'années ?

-Jafar m'avait prévenue que tu pourrais me dire ça un jour. » Soupira-t-elle. « Sin, je croyais que tu faisais confiance à notre fils.

-Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il sera un grand roi, un jour. Mais ensuite ?

-Ensuite nos descendants continueront à faire de leur mieux pour le monde à leur façon. Ce sera à eux d'écrire leur propre destin. Pas à nous, pas aux autres rois et surtout pas à un prophète immuable. Et puis...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas finir comme la reine Sheba. » Finit-elle en pleurant. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Sinbad se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras :

« Très bien, mon amour, je ne ferai rien qui nuirait au libre-arbitre de notre monde. » Il soupira. « Badr est aussi ton fils, après tout, il serait capable de faire disparaître l'idée même de conflit après cinq minute de discussion avec qui que se soit.

-Oui » Sourit-elle à travers ses dernières larmes. « Notre merveilleux petit garçon. »

Il y avait toute la fierté, tout l'espoir et tout l'amour du monde dans le regards qu'ils échangèrent, et toute la passion possible dans le baiser qui suivit. Alibaba fit se rallonger Sinbad, ce soir elle était son roi : elle lui fit croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais dévia vers l'oreille qu'elle mordilla doucement avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis sur sa bouche et enfin dans son cou. Les mains de Sinbad se posèrent sur ses cuisses, remontèrent jusqu'à ses hanches mais se firent attrapées par celles d'Alibaba :

« Non, non, mon amour, ce soir je suis la seule aux commandes. Dit-elle.

-Comme vous voudrez, mon roi. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui s'évanouit dans un gémissement quand elle lui titilla les tétons de sa langue. Les longs cheveux blonds lui caressèrent le corps du torse jusqu'aux cuisses mais il dut se retenir de les caresser. Son sexe s'était éveillé et Alibaba s'amusa à le taquiner en évitant de le toucher quelques secondes avant de s'installer dessus pour s'y empaler doucement et de commencer à rouler des hanches de concert avec Sinbad. Tout à coup, il se releva pour embrasser et lécher les seins de sa femmes, lui tirant un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Gémit-elle en pleine extase.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. » Murmura-t-il en se libérant en elle.

« Reste avec moi, avec nous, s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'endormant.

Sinbad se souvint soudain du jour où son père avait été emmené, alors que lui-même avait l'âge de Badr : il ne pouvait pas mettre sa famille dans la situation où sa mère et lui avait été après ça. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que son pays subissent le même sort que son village natal après son départ. Et puis, sa propre paix, il la trouvait aux cotés de sa femme et de son fils. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit en sentant son épouse se blottir contre lui.

L'intrus avait été repéré et arrêté par Aladdin et Magdala peu après avoir tenté de rallier Sinbad à sa cause. Les deux magiciens l'avaient intercepté et ramener sur le bateau des Ill-Illistes avant que ceux-ci ne repartent vers leur lieu de retraite spirituelle :

« Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Demanda Aladdin.

-Il va venir avec nous. Je le connais, je veux discuter avec lui ainsi qu'avec les autres membres de sa branche. Oh, prince, une dernière chose:qu'avez-vous fait d'Arba et d'Al-Samen, finalement ?

-Judal a traqué et détruit une grande partie de leurs clones ainsi que de leurs supports, parfois avec notre aide, aux autres magis, rois et moi, mais le plus souvent il préfère s'en occuper seul : c'est sa vengeance. En ce qui concerne Arba, une fois qu'Hakuei ait retrouvée la poupée lui servant de support, j'ai emporté le tout dans un endroit parfait pour la contenir où elle est sous bonne garde. Comme ça, elle tient aussi compagnie à son geôlier. »

Cette dernière explication étonna la prêtresse mais elle savait que poser des questions ne servirait à rien et tant que ses anciens camarades étaient hors d'état de nuire, la situation lui convenait.

 _« Mais quand même »_ Se dit-elle alors que sa caravelle repartait vers chez eux _« quel gardien pourrait réussir à retenir Arba sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper ? »_

Quelques dimensions plus loin, dans le palais sacré pour être précis, Arba, coincée dans un corps de petite fille résultant des dernières ressources qui lui restaient, était figée en position assise à subir depuis son arrivée le bavardage incessant d'Ugo, trop heureux d'avoir enfin de la compagnie après tout ce temps passé seul :

« Et tu vois, de cette façon on peut inverser les rôles et surpasser Dieu. Bien sûr, je ne le ferai pas : tu m'en voudrais et je ne veux pas me fâcher avec ma dernière amie.

-C'est gentil de ta part. » Marmonna-t-elle avec le meilleure sourire faux qu'elle put faire. Intérieurement, elle hurlait à l'aide en sachant que ce serait inutile : elle était condamnée à supporter son ancien collègue et ami pour lui éviter de sombrer dans la folie.

 _« Aladdin, aîné David, pourquoi ? »_

Dans la chambre du jeune magi, la pierre de magoi eut un soubresaut, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand-père ? Demanda-t-il en le faisant venir.

-Un éternuement. Quelqu'un doit parler de moi. Arba, probablement.

-Oui. J'espère que tout ce passe bien entre eux. »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire :

« Elle doit vraiment regretter ses actes, maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la punir, tu sais. J'ai juste décidé de les faire se surveiller l'un l'autre pour éviter les discriminations entre les rokhs noirs et blancs.

-Du coup, le palais sacré ne sert plus vraiment à grand chose.

-Tant mieux. Il ne devrait même pas exister à la base. Personne ne devrait contrôler les rokhs.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses. C'est ton monde, après tout, comme Alibaba le rappelle tout le temps.

-C'est aussi le tien. »

David sourit :

« C'est un beau monde, je m'y suis fait de bons souvenirs mais Alma Toran reste mon lieu de naissance, celui où j'ai vécu, survécu, régné, celui où j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère et où notre fils est né et a grandi, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

-Grand-père...

-Enfin ! » Coupa-t-il « Il est tard et tu dois te lever tôt demain, je te laisse. » Dit-il en retournant dans sa pierre- chambre portable.

 _« Grand-père, pourquoi tu ne veux jamais te confier à moi, je sais que l'a fait avec papa pourtant. »_

Avec un soupir, Aladdin éteignit la lumière. Son grand-père finirai bien par lui parler de lui, un jour.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre est encore en cours d'écriture et servira de transition pour la troisième partie du récit: après la nouvelle direction du monde dans la première et son évolution dans la deuxième, la troisième sera centrée sur les aventures de Badr. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire donc l'attente sera peut-être plus longue entre deux chapitres mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils avaient pu passer un peu de temps en famille sur l'île où ses hommes aimaient camper ensemble, le garçon avait grandi, lui et l'homme allaient une fois de plus se balader en barque dans l'archipel alors qu'elle-même se prélassait sur la plage :_

 _« C'est pas juste ! » Protesta la petite fille « Vous partez toujours seuls en mer tous les deux, je veux venir aussi ! »_

 _Elle sourit devant la scène alors que l'autre petite fille à coté d'elle lui demandait d'un air un peu triste :_

 _« Dis, maman, pourquoi voulez-vous tous toujours partir ?_

 _-Pour pouvoir revenir avec des histoires, quelle question ! »_

Alibaba s'éveilla sous les bonds de son fils, rattrapé vite fait par Sinbad qui le prit sous le bras pour aller faire leur toilette, elle sourit à ce spectacle et repensa à son rêve : la dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait de ce genre , elle était enceinte de Badr. _« Ce pourrait-il... »_ se demanda-t-elle en portant sa main à son ventre : elle devrait surveiller ça.

À la fin du discours de clôture du sommet, Sinbad demanda à l'assemblée de faire fouiller les bateaux deux fois avant de partir. Cette demande surprit tout le monde mais fut tout de même exécutée : une heure plus tard, Hakuei redescendit de son vaisseau en tenant Badr par la main :

« Prince Badr, si vous tenez vraiment à visiter notre pays, nous serons heureux de vous accueillir quand vous serez un peu plus grand et seulement avec la permission de vos parents. »

Badr se tourna vers eux :

« Maman, papa, je peux...

-Non ! »

Il bouda un peu sur le trajet du retour, jusqu'à ce que son père lui propose de tenir un peu la barre avec lui : le père comme le fils ne pouvaient naviguer sans tenir au moins une fois les commandes, de préférence au milieu d'une tempête où ils pouvaient lire les vagues et le vent. « Des marins dans le sang », disait souvent Alibaba en référence à l'une des rares discussions qu'elle avait eu avec son propre père après l'un de ses cours d'économie :

« Le sang royal n'est qu'une invention pour conserver le pouvoir. Le premier roi de Balbad, Al-Saluj, a fondé notre pays grâce au négoce et à l'achat de terres, et ce qui était à la base le quartier général d'une guilde commerçante est finalement devenu ce royaume. C'est parce que notre famille a toujours mis un point d'honneur à conserver son héritage mercantile que mous avons pu régner en gérant correctement les ressources de notre pays. Parce qu'au final, nous sommes des marchands dans le sang. »

Son regard était alors tombé sur Abhmad et Sabhmad en train de « refuser de se comporter comme de la populace » :

« Enfin, certains d'entre nous. »

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs pour voir ses deux hommes rirent en évitant une vague assez haute et sourit.

Une fois de retour à Sindoria, après avoir pris connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur absence, Sinbad fut poussé dans son bureau par Jafar, Sharkan proposa un petit entraînement à Badr et Alibaba demanda à parler seule à seul à Aladdin. Une fois dans son bureau, Aladdin l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Je te demande de vérifier mes rokhs. Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

D'abord surpris, le fils de Salomon s'exécuta et finit par trouver une minuscule source de magoi. Non ! Pas une. Deux ! Deux toutes petites choses qu'il ne pouvait pas encore identifier, quelques semaines seraient nécessaires pour ça. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers sa candidate au trône et confirma son intuition.

« Ça doit rester un secret entre nous pour le moment, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais quand comptes-tu le faire savoir, alors ?

-Quand les premiers signes apparaîtront, probablement après mon retour de Balbad.

-Tu retournes à Balbad ?

-Badr a tenté de détourner notre bateau pour y aller, tu te souviens.

-Ça, oui.

-J'ai décidé de l'y emmener. Comme ça, il aura son voyage et verra un peu le pays de ses ancêtres.

-Je vois, c'est une bonne idée. »

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux Saluja s'amusaient sur une plage du pays natal d'Alibaba : Badr jouait à éviter les vagues en faisant la roue, ramenant sa mère au premier rêve où elle l'avait vu . Soudain, elle fut prise de vertige, ce qui attira l'attention de son fils :

« Tout va bien, maman ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai juste une annonce à faire quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

La nouvelle de sa future deuxième paternité avait enthousiasmé Sinbad, l'agrandissement de la famille royale avait réjoui tout le monde à Sindoria, l'idée de devenir grand frère avait dérouté Badr : il était prêt à tout partager avec les nouveaux venus, puisqu'apparemment il y avait deux bébés, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que son père et sa mère allaient moins l'aimer. Ses parents avaient beau l'assurer du contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Quand finalement le jour vint, ce ne fut pas dans la discrétion : les souverains alliés de Sindoria étaient venus en personne sur l'île pour parler affaire – et, dans le cas d'Armakan, voir le fils nouveau-né de Sharkan et Yamuraïha : Rahakan, dont seuls les cheveux bleus trahissaient le métissage.

Au beau milieu des discussions, le travail commença et au lieu des quelques pistes de réflexion qu'elle voulait avancer, Alibaba, aussi surprise que tout le monde, déclara :

« Je perds les eaux ! » avec la dose nécessaire de panique pour faire perdre tous ses moyens à l'assistance qui tenta vainement de garder son calme jusqu'à l'irruption de Jafar qui ramena tout le monde à l'ordre et fit conduire Alibaba dans sa chambre.

Contrairement à son frère aîné, le premier bébé arriva assez rapidement : il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que le général annonce à son roi et à sa reine :

« C'est une fille. »

Cette annonce stupéfia Sinbad : une seconde avant que la joie ne l'emporte, il se dit : _« Je vais devoir la protéger des hommes comme moi. »,_ puis il la regarda et s'émerveilla devant l'adorable petite bouille surmontée des mêmes cheveux violets que Badr, les mêmes que les siens. En fait, comme son frère, elle avait tout pris de lui à l'exception des yeux et de l'épi de sa mère. Alibaba la lui tendit en souriant :

« Ezra Anise Saluja de Sindoria, je te présente ton père. »

Avec un sourire, il la prit dans ses bras et ressentit exactement la même chose qu'avec Badr : de la fierté et un amour inconditionnel.

À ce moment-là, les contractions reprirent et un quart d'heure plus tard une deuxième petite fille poussa son premier cri. Une petite blonde, cette fois.

Après sa délivrance et avoir reçu les soins nécessaires, Alibaba put reprendre ses filles dans ses bras et les nourrir en souriant devant ses petites Ezra et …

« Sinbad, elle n'a pas de prénom !

-Oui, j'y ai pensé et... j'aime bien Haruna.

-Haruna ? C'est la féminisation du pseudonyme de mon père ?

-Oui, je me suis toujours dit que je le donnerai à l'un de nos enfants.

-Haruna. » Répéta-t-elle en regardant sa benjamine. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus ça lui plaisait. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose :

« Le féminin de Sinbad, c'est bien Sidra ?

-Oui, une particularité de mon village natal, ...attends une minute, tu ne vas pas...

-Haruna Sidra Saluja de Sindoria, bienvenue parmi nous. » Trancha la reine avant de s'évanouir brusquement de fatigue, laissant son mari annoncer la naissance des filles à leur peuple et aux invités. Quelques heures plus tard, Alibaba se réveilla et aperçut les jumelles blotties l'une contre l'autre dans leur berceau, pas du tout décidées à être séparées. Elle sourit à cette vue et prit le temps d'en apprécier les moindres détails. Ezra avait trouvée la main d'Haruna quand, après avoir frappé, Sinbad entra en tenant Badr par la main :

« Maman, ça va ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, tout va bien. Je dois juste me reposer. Tu ne veux pas rencontrer tes petites sœurs ? »

Le prince se tourna vers les nouveaux membres de sa famille et s'en approcha avec curiosité : il sut immédiatement qu'Ezra serait comme lui et qu'ils s'entendraient bien, Haruna serait celle qu'il leur faudrait protéger.

Alors qu'il les observait, on frappa de nouveau à la porte et Aladdin, les liges et les souverains alliés entrèrent pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alibaba et des jumelles, chacun y allant de son commentaire jusqu'au fatidique :

« Et vous comptez les marier avec qui ? » Qui fit réagir Sinbad :

« Nous ne comptons pas les marier...avant qu'elles nous présentent quelqu'un qu'elles estimeront digne d'elles. Dus-je les envoyer définir leurs critères à Altémyra. »

Ça voulait dire que les prétendants éventuels des filles allaient souffrir.

« Avec plaisir. » Conclut la reine Mira Dianus Artemina d'Altemyra.

« Par souci d'équité, il faudra envoyer Badr dans nos pays, vous savez.

-Nous avons prévu de lui faire faire le tour de vos pays quand il sera plus grand.

-Ouais ! » Réagit l'intéressé.

* * *

Les années passants, les caractères des enfants s'affirmaient : Badr, désormais âgé de douze ans, restait le digne héritier de ses parents : un dauphin studieux et appliqué qui se transformait en aventurier dès que ses professeurs avaient le dos tourné, exemple allègrement suivit par le prince féminin Ezra : véritable garçon manqué qui avait réclamé ce titre quand sa mère lui avait expliqué ce que ça voulait dire. Du haut de ses six ans, elle suivait Badr, les enfants de Masrur: Sadi et ses frères Hori, Teka et Iztec, les fils de Toto et Olba : Albus et Shan, et Rahakan dans toutes leurs aventures autour de Sindoria et dans les voyages diplomatiques de ses parents. Plus discrète, Haruna préférait les guirlandes de fleurs que leur mère leur avait apprises à faire aux armes en bois de ses frère et sœur et la lecture aux aventures, elle avait d'ailleurs préféré être une princesse qu'un prince.

Tout ce petit monde grandissait sous les yeux fiers et bienveillants de Sindoria.

* * *

Pour ses douze ans, Sinbad avait offert à Badr un carnet épais, en cuir brun et orné de métal aux coins et au centre où était gravés des motifs de vagues et de roses des vents, dans lequel le pré-adolescent avait commencé à tracer les cartes du royaume et de l'archipel ainsi que celles des pays qu'il avait déjà visités : cartes terrestres, maritimes et même climatiques avait commencé à occuper ces pages. La plupart d'entre elles avaient été réalisées avec l'aide de son père et des alliés et amis de ses parents, il y avait également rajouté des notes sur les lieux, les coutumes et les gens. Bref, un véritable journal de bord qui n'en était pourtant qu'à ses débuts : le vrai travail commencerait dans quelques mois, quand il aurait treize ans et partirait seul pour se former dans les pays alliés. Mais pour le moment, il terminerait sa carte de l'archipel sindorien : son père l'avait enfin autorisé à naviguer seul, sur sa propre barque qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, et il comptait se rendre sur l'île la plus petite et la plus éloignée de la principale. Avec l'aide des courants marins, il y fut en un rien de temps. Une fois qu'il eut accosté et amarré son bateau, il sortit son carnet et de quoi noter et indiqua les courants qu'il avait utilisés pour venir avant de faire le tour de l'île, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, pour en tracer la côte avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt centrale, qui tenait plus du bosquet que de la jungle.

Il fut donc surpris d'y trouver une vieille cabane délabrée, d'autant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie quelconque sur l'îlot. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les planches : elle était vide. Comme pour tout ce qu'il observait lors de ses explorations, Badr la dessina puis, curieux, en poussa la porte et se retrouva face à une pellicule dorée qui lui sembla familière sans savoir d'où. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il l'effleura et se fit attiré que ça lui revint : les histoires de ses parents et d'Aladdin ! Il venait de découvrir et d'être happé par un donjon !

* * *

 **À part pour Sadi qu'Ohtaka avait nommée dans un de ses bonus, tous les noms des enfants sont de moi : Rahakan a été improvisé à partir du nom du dieu égyptien Râ, même chose pour Hori qui vient d'Horus, Teka et Iztec sont basés sur le nom du peuple Aztèque (le continent Istecas où vivaient les fanalis d'Alma Toran à la même origine) et pour Albus et Shan, je me suis basée sur les noms de leur père et de maître Shambal.**


	22. Chapter 22

Badr eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la planète rouge qu'il restait d'Alma Toran avant d'atterrir dans une pièce dont la seule décoration était une stèle gravée de caractères trans et sans sortie. Puisqu'il n'avait qu'une seule option, il se pencha sur la pierre et la déchiffra : « Quelle est la véritable qualité d'un roi ? ». Une vie passée aux cotés d'Aladdin et de ses parents lui avait enfoncé la réponse dans le crâne : « La sagesse. ». A sa grande surprise, l'inscription se modifia pour ne former plus qu'un mot : « Pourquoi ? ». Des souvenirs de conversations avec son père, sa mère, son oncle et surtout avec Yunan, lui revinrent :

 _« Papy, tu as eu d'autres roi avant papa ?_

 _-Oui. » Avait répondu le magi d'un air triste : « De gentils et grands rois qui ont changé petit à petit pour se transformer en tyran, qui n'ont pas répondre aux attentes de leurs peuples ou qui les ont opprimés sans que je ne puisse rien y faire._

 _-Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient tourné comme ça ?_

 _-Le pouvoir leur est monté à la tête et les a corrompus dans certains cas, dans d'autres, ils ont été trop laxistes et ont perdu toute autorité sur le peuple qui s'est rebellé, sans oublié un certain nombre de révolutions parce que le peuple se sentait oublié et maltraité. Un vrai roi doit prendre tout le monde en compte et décider en toute connaissance de cause de quelle façon il faut agir sans céder à ses impulsions et à la facilité. Tu comprends, petit Badr ?_

 _-Heu..._

 _-Ça viendra avec le temps. »_

Décidant de tenter le coup, le prince déclara :

« Parce que la sagesse permet de régner avec justice et droiture sans se laisser corrompre par le pouvoir. »

La dalle s'enfonça alors dans le sol et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur d'en face. Au bout d'un long couloir, une salle aux allures de champ de bataille sous un ciel immense s'étendait devant Badr. En s'avançant, une autre stèle apparut devant lui, ornée d'une couronne en argent et d'une épée, semblables à celles que portaient une gigantesque statue de l'autre coté du champ. Sur le monument, l'inscription disait : « Deux couronnes pour un royaume. »

Apparemment, l'épreuve consistait à réunir les deux couronnes en combattant la statue, cette même statue qui représentait un géant d'une ethnie différente qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait, pour une couronne qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'attaquer aurait été contre toutes les règles que son père avait établies : « Ne pas envahir et ne pas être envahi. » La devise de la coalition des sept mers avait bercé son enfance et il y croyait sincèrement.

Sa décision prise, il saisit la couronne, laissa l'épée, se dirigea vers le colosse et la lui présenta :

« Faîtes en bon usage. » Se contenta-t-il de dire. Le géant de pierre la saisit et les deux couronnes fusionnèrent en une seule avant que leur porteur ne s'écarte pour faire coulisser un lourd rocher du mur derrière lui.

Après avoir franchi un nouveau couloir, Badr arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle du trône ou à un lieu de culte, trois personnages grandeur nature en métal le fixaient : un roi, ce qui semblait être un prêtre et un homme tenant une énorme quantité d'or dans son sac. La dalle de cette chambre demandait : « Pour le compte de qui tueriez-vous les deux autres ? Le roi et maître légitime, le prêtre porte-parole de la volonté divine sur terre ou celui qui vous rendra riche ?

-Aucun d'eux, bien sûr. La vie, ça ne s'achète pas, un roi doit d'abord exposer ses raisons avant de condamner quelqu'un à mort, il n'a pas à commanditer un assassinat et je ne suis pas un assassin, et pour le prêtre... Est-ce qu'il connaît vraiment la volonté de Dieu ? Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui... » Mais la porte s'était déjà ouverte.

À Sindoria, Aladdin et David éternuèrent de concert :

« Vous vous êtes enrhumés ? Demanda Alibaba

-Non, quelqu'un doit parler de nous. Vous avez l'air inquiets, tous les deux. » Remarqua le magi en regardant ses souverains fixer la mer.

« Badr aurait déjà dû rentrer depuis longtemps, l'île où il est allé n'est pas si longue à rallier et il peut en revenir sans problème. Expliqua la reine

-Je suis tenté d'y aller pour vérifier qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Ajouta Sinbad.

-J'y vais, si vous voulez. Proposa le fils de Salomon.

-Merci, Aladdin. »

Le magi attrapa sa prunelle des rokhs et son turban au cas où son neveu serait blessé et s'envola par la fenêtre.

De son coté, Badr atteignait une gigantesque bibliothèque illuminée par des vitraux représentant un roi rendant un jugement devant deux femmes dont l'une pointait son doigt vers l'autre et désignait en même temps un enfant sur qu'un soldat menaçait de son épée sur l'un, un autre représentait deux hommes luttant l'un contre l'autre, de forces égales, celui de gauche portait de riches atours et avait une cité derrière lui tandis que l'autre était revêtu de fourrures grossières et se tenait devant une nature sauvage. En changeant d'angle, le prince les vit réconciliés, bras dessus bras dessous et souriants. Un troisième vitrail montrait trois juges couronnés jugeant une foule d'ombres. Il y avait encore une grande femme à l'allure divine en armure avec une chouette sur l'épaule et une tête de gorgone sur son égide terrassant un homme à l'air agressif de la même taille et avec le même genre d'armes, un homme assis en tailleur dans une fleur de lotus avec un air de profonde sérénité sur le visage, un autre qui séparait des légionnaires venus l'arrêter de ceux qui tentaient de le protéger : _« Comment peut-il être coupable de quoi que ce soit ? »_ Se demandant Badr en l'examinant : il avait l'air résigné et déterminé de ceux qui savent qu'ils doivent mourir pour quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux.

Enfin, le fils de Sinbad et d'Alibaba se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque où un grand escalier en bois menait à une salle de travail ouverte sur l'ensemble des rayonnages, sur la table se trouvait un livre ouvert à la double page centrale : « De quel couleur est le sang royal? » A peine l'eut-il lu qu'il se retrouva assis sur un trône apparu d'un coup devant le bureau, en levant la tête, il aperçut une épée retenue par un simple crin de cheval au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il répondait mal, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

« Rouge ! Le sang royal est rouge, comme pour tout le monde! »

Il ne se passa rien et Badr se détendit. Puis l'épée descendit brusquement !

En arrivant sur l'île, Aladdin aperçut le bateau de son neveu bien amarré sur la plage et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il atterrit à côté de l'embarcation et appela :

« Badr ! C'est moi. Où es-tu ? »

L'épée n'était descendue que de quelques centimètres mais le réflexe que Badr avait eu de s'écarter lui avait appris qu'il était immobilisé sur le trône. Il sentit un début de panique le gagner qu'il tenta de maîtriser du mieux qu'il put. Sur le bureau, le livre demandait désormais :

« Le roi est-il différent du peuple ?

-Non ! Ma mère descend d'une longue lignée royale fondée par un simple marchand, sa mère à elle était une servante puis une prostituée de bidonville et même si maman était devenue roi de Balbad au lieu d'en faire une république, elle aurait toujours prit en compte l'avis de son peuple et papa était un simple roturier qui a fondé son propre royaume, nos ancêtres étaient tous pêcheurs. Ils ne sont devenus roi et reine que par un travail acharné et un concours de circonstances, comme tous les autres ! » Sortit l'enfant de plus en plus vite. « Le roi n'est pas différent de son peuple, c'est pour ça qu'il doit toujours agir en pensant à celui-ci. » Enchaîna-t-il en voyant l'épée descendre encore et en constatant à quel point elle était pointue et aiguisée. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres du sommet du trône.

Le livre afficha une nouvelle question :

« Tes parents ont-ils forcément raison et auras-tu toujours forcément raison ? »

Cette fois-ci, Badr paniqua pour de bon : il avait confiance en ses parents mais ils lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas se contenter d'une seule vision du monde.

« Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai que douze ans ! Je ne connais pas tout ! Je n'ai pas encore visiter le monde ! Je ne sais pas ! » Cria-t-il au bord des larmes de panique. L'épée s'ébranla à nouveau.

Aladdin, en voyant que Badr ne lui répondait pas, s'était mis en quête de son prince. En trouvant la cabane, il fut d'abord surpris mais ne suspecta rien, ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant qu'il se rendit compte de la nature de celle-ci et qu'il saisit la gravité de la situation. Conservant tant bien que mal son calme, il analysa les faits : il ne pouvait pas y aller seul puisqu'en tant que magicien il ne pourrait être choisit et resterait coincé s'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver Badr à l'intérieur, il n'avait donc qu'une seule solution.

Quand, grâce à sa prunelle des rokhs, il eut prévenu Alibaba et Sinbad de sa découverte, il dut faire face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : Sinbad perdre son sang-froid.

« Je ne peux même pas aller l'aider ! » Cria-t-il en frappant le mur de son bureau. Alibaba, elle, se sentait glacée : son fils, son premier-né, perdu dans un labyrinthe, déjà mort peut-être, comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça ? Aladdin tentait de les calmer pour leur demander de venir sur place quand un grand bruit le fit se retourner et attira l'attention des parents du prince. Interdits, ils virent le donjon disparaître.

L'épée s'ébranla de nouveau...mais pour disparaître cette fois. Au même moment, Badr se rendit compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger et se leva précipitamment avec la ferme intention de mettre ce foutu grimoire tortionnaire en pièce. Mais juste avant de l'effleurer, il hésita : c'était un donjon. Quel était le but de toutes ces épreuves ? Il resta un instant immobile avant d'effleurer le volume qui se referma d'un coup sec, l'étoile à huit branches gravée dans le métal de la couverture s'illumina alors et une gigantesque silhouette vêtue d'une cape qui ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage, nettement féminin, en surgit :

« Qui va devenir roi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Badr en resta sans voix. « Enfin, » Reprit-elle plus légèrement : « Question rhétorique, puisque mon choix est déjà fait. Badr Rashid Saluja de Sindoria, moi, Sitri, djinn du secret et de la dissimulation, te reconnais comme mon roi.

-Mais, j'ai admis ne pas savoir la réponse à la dernière question, et pour tout le reste, je l'ai fait sans vraiment y penser.

-Exactement, tu sais déjà certaines choses mais aussi que ton savoir est limité et que tu dois continuer à apprendre. En reconnaissant tes faiblesses, tu pourras avancer et t'améliorer » Lui expliqua-t-elle avant de continuer : « J'étais l'espionne de Salomon, celle qui le tenait informé de tout ce qui se passait dans notre monde avant son apothéose qui a mené à la destruction de notre monde, et je ferait de même pour toi. »

Sur ces paroles, tout le contenu des livres de la bibliothèque s'envolèrent vers le grimoire :

« Mais pour l'instant, rentre chez toi, mon roi. » Conclut Sitri en ouvrant le passage vers le monde du jeune garçon qui se sentit soulever et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre pellicule dorée alors que son djinn et son livre s'envolèrent et s'installèrent dans le carnet de bord du prince.

En revenant à lui, Badr aperçut le ciel bleu et ressentit de la nostalgie sans savoir pourquoi. Il se demandait comment il allait remonter quand il aperçut son oncle le regarder, d'abord avec anxiété, puis soulagement, avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à lui et vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé :

« Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Nous étions si inquiets.

-C'était surtout intellectuel et psychologique. Nous ? »

A ce moment, deux étoiles apparurent et se dirigèrent bien vite vers eux : Alibaba et Sinbad, revêtus des djinn équips d' Amon et de Baal, atterrirent et, reprenant leurs apparences normales, se précipitèrent sur leur fils qu'ils serrèrent dans leur bras :

« Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

-Ta mère et moi avons eu si peur. »

Après un silence, Badr se laissa aller à l'étreinte, laissant la tension accumulée dans le donjon retomber :

« J'ai eu peur aussi à un moment... mais...vous pourriez me laisser un peu seul ? Je rentrerai en barque. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés, le roi, la reine et le magi lui accordèrent ce moment d'intimité et repartirent tandis que le prince reprenait son embarcation, saisit son carnet, consulta les courants marins à prendre et se calma définitivement en sentant la mer le bercer en le ramenant chez lui.

La nuit venue, seul dans sa chambre, Badr, en mettant son journal de bord à jour, se demanda :

 _« Au fait, qui a élevé ce donjon et quand ? »_ Il sursauta en voyant le contenu des pages de son carnet se modifier pour indiquer : « Le donjon de Sitri a été élevé le XX XXXX XXX par le magi Mitra. » Badr écarquilla les yeux : la date était celle d'un calendrier d'une civilisation disparue depuis des siècles et le nom de ce magi ne lui disait absolument rien.

 _« En ben ! S'il reste des donjons aussi anciens dans le monde...je vais bien m'amuser à les trouver ! »_

* * *

 **Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est l'un des plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici mais je n'ai pas voulu couper en deux la conquête du donjon. C'est également celui où je fais le plus de références à des œuvres extérieures : l'épreuve des deux couronnes est tirée de la saga La Marque de Tétraskell, celle des trois personnages est une référence à l'énigme que propose Varrys à Tyrion dans Le Trône de fer (Game of thrones), et les vitraux de la bibliothèque représentent le jugement du roi Salomon, Gilgamesh et Enkidu, les trois juges des Enfers grecs : Rhadamante, Minos et Eaque, Athéna terrassant Arès, Bouddha et l'arrestation de Jésus dans le jardin des oliviers. Enfin l'épée de la dernière épreuve de Badr fait écho à celle de Damoclès qui menace le pouvoir d'un roi à tout instant.**

 **I know it's not in my habits to ask for reviews but for this chapter I really like to know your impressions, please.**


End file.
